


All She Needs

by DC_Fitzpatrick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Costume Kink, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 73,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Fitzpatrick/pseuds/DC_Fitzpatrick
Summary: Hermione Granger's life turned out very differently than what she had planned after the war. Six years later, she still struggles with what could have been and what actually is. Perhaps all she needs is someone to help her, encourage her, comfort her, kiss away her insecurities. She doesn't wait for it or believe it is in the cards for her, ever. Where it possibly will come from is even more of a surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again.
> 
> You guys know the drill (many of you, at least): one chapter a week until I figure out how this ends and actally write my way there, then posts are more often.

Hermione sat in the dentist’s office where she worked as a receptionist and stared out the window, twirling her pen in her fingers. It was a nice, clear day out. The sun was shining and after a while, her eyes hurt from staring at the blue sky.

            It was a slow day at the office. They had had two patients in the morning. Then, she had just sat there waiting for lunch. The doctor went out, and she ate lunch at her desk with the office closed, stepping out just to by a sandwich around the corner. And now she sat waiting for an Eric Mitchell, who had made an appointment for the very last opening of the day. Ass.

            She hated slow days. It gave her time to think about her life. Her very, very crappy life.

            After the war, everyone was so relieved and happy it was over. They had such great plans for the peaceful times to come. They had won, had beaten Voldemort, and there was now hope. Hope for a bright future. The loved ones and innocent they lost could not have died for nothing. They had to make it so. They had to overcome it all, and live. Hermione had plans as well. She would do some good in the world. But first, she had to try and get her parents back.

            She went back to Australia to find them, but unfortunately she had only found her mother. Her father had grown ill during the year she was away, and had passed. Cancer. Her mother was still grief-stricken and didn’t go to work in the little practice they had started together anymore, so Hermione had to break into her house to see her – she didn’t open the door for guests either.

            Hermione cast the spells she had studied, hoping to get her mother back. But all she had gotten was an angry, depressed, confused and ill woman who resented her. Mrs. Granger blamed Hermione for everything, when she was actually Mrs. Granger and remembered having had Hermione – it came and went. She would say that none of it would have happened if it weren’t for her and her hocus pocus bullshit. She might still have her husband, the love of her life, with her if it weren’t for her daghter. Hermione hoped it would all pass once the grief did. So she took her home and cared for her. She avoided doing magic in front of her as to not upset her mother. All her plans could be put on hold for a while until she got her mother, the mother who had always loved her despite their differences, back. Her mother, however, never did quite come back. On the days she was confused and still believed she was Mrs. Wilkins, she would be better. Mrs. Wilkins was grieving, but in a healthy way, and slowly got over the death of her beloved Wendell. She was civil to Hermione, nice, though she didn’t know who she was. It only made Hermione feel more guilt. Mrs. Granger would mostly sulk and demean her, insult her, when all Hermione wanted to do was help.

            Why this happened she did not know. She was supposed to be a bright witch, and even though it was a hard spell that very few had dared try and succeeded at, she had thought she could do it. But perhaps there was something wrong with her spellwork. Maybe she had caused her mother to be like this. Maybe she cast the spell at a wrong time. She did not remember reading anything about a person’s frame of mind when casting, nor did she find anything in her research after the fact. But maybe she should have waited for the grieving to subside. But she only wanted to grieve the loss of her father with her mother, have support and be support for her. Maybe Hermione had no business doing magic after all. She could hurt people instead of doing good, as she wished to. There were days when her mother just sat in a catatonic state, and Hermione was not sure whether she remembered who she was or not, or who Hermione was. But, unfortunately, those days were the good days. Hermione had some peace on those days.

            No muggle doctor could see anything medically wrong with her besides perhaps a mild depression. Some suggested it was probably Alzheimer’s. She seldom took the prescribed medication though, and there was not much Hermione could do to force her. When she did take it, it didn’t do much good. Hermione couldn’t very well take her to St. Mungo’s. Her mother would never go willingly, and she couldn’t tell them she had practiced such unsanctioned magic on her parents. No one knew, and no one would know. Hermione had caused this, and now she would have to endure it.

            So here she sat, 25 years old. The little while her plans would be on hold turned into six years. She had asked for a job at Dr. Farber’s office to help sustain the house along with her mother’s pension. Dr. Farber was a friend of her parents and knew Hermione was a hard worker in addition to knowing her way around a dentist’s office, since she had spent much of her childhood in one. She still had some money in Gringotts she got with her Order of Merlin. Just sitting there, hoping for a future. But she thought that future was further and further away, becoming quite impossible.

            There wasn’t much else to her life. She had had a relationship with Ron for a few months after the war, but it ended. They really didn’t have much in common, and her mother’s behavior was enough to drive anyone away. They ended on relatively good terms though. She still had lunch with him and Harry and Ginny once every three months or so. They didn’t really understand why she had distanced herself from the wizarding world, and weren’t very supportive of her decision. It just happened gradually though, not that she wanted it to. But she felt she had to be there for her mother, since it was all her fault, and her mother did not like magic and would be awful to her when she practiced it. So little by little, she lost the will to do it, thinking she was truly not fit for it. Besides, she did not have anywhere to practice it, since she went from work to her house, from home to work.

            Ron, Harry and Ginny’s lives were perfect. They worked with what they wanted, Harry and Gin were married and with a baby on the way, Ron madly in love with a nice little witch from the Auror’s office. So Hermione felt uncomfortable and ashamed most days she had lunch with them. Good thing they hardly ever asked about her now, and only went on and on about _their_ lives.

            She had had another relationship with a muggle guy she met in the grocery store, but of course it wouldn’t work out. If Ron, who knew every detail of her story, couldn’t understand her situation, a muggle sure wouldn’t. She hadn’t even tried to explain it. She didn’t even tell him her mother was alive.

            While Hermione sat there wallowing in self-pity, she heard footsteps down the hallway. Mr. Mitchell, she hoped. So she could finally go home and make her mother dinner and then lie in bed watching her movies and TV shows. It was what comforted her. If her mother was on a good day, a Mrs. Wilkins day, she could even have a decent conversation with her and share her day. She was nice on those days.

            She looked up at the door and didn’t have a reaction for what seemed like a really long time. She seemed to know the bloke, from a lifetime ago perhaps, but her brain didn’t make the connection as fast as it should. But then it clicked. Before her stood Severus Snape. His hair was cut short, but it was still full on top, and he now had a couple of gray streaks. Quite charming. And expected, after all the things he had been through. He looked much less solemn and grave, and that made him even more charming. His skin and general appearance was better as well. Perks of not being a spy in a war anymore? Or maybe she had a bad memory and just remembered him differently, based on what was always said about him back in the day, and on all the rudeness she had witnessed, though she always craved for his approval and liked that he was a strict and serious teacher. He wore all black still, but not his frockcoat she had grown so used to. Just plain trousers and a nice dress shirt, a normal coat and a scarf that was black and gray and sort of matched his hair.

            “Granger?” He asked, slightly surprised.

            “Pro… Professor? What are…”

            “I have an appointment. And I’m not your professor anymore. Or a professor at all for that matter. Just Snape is fine.”

            “But I only have a…”

            “Eric. Mitchell. That’s me. I couldn’t very well give my ridiculous name to muggles without them causing me some annoyance.” He rolled his eyes and sighed.

            “Okay. If you will sit and wait a minute, I’ll tell the doctor you have arrived.” She hurried through a door that led to a hallway with the loo, two offices and a storage room.

            She was mortified. She had hoped to never see someone from her old life while she was like this, living as a plain muggle, doing none of the extraordinary things everyone expected from her. That she expected from herself. She wished she could just apparate away from there, but it had been so long she had used proper magic that she wouldn’t manage, probably. She warned the doctor and stepped back out.

            “He’ll be with you shortly,” she said with a feeble smile and sat back down at her desk.

            Snape sat there staring at her as she wrote something down and he wondered what the hell she was doing there. She had simply dropped off the face of the Earth, when it came to the wizarding world that is. One minute she was there, on the cover of the Prophet every other day, alongside Weasley and Potter when it wasn’t he himself on the cover, the Death Eater spy who survived. Then she began to fade as only Potter and Weasley took the spotlight, as they would, and the papers reported on their lives as Aurors and all that. He often wondered what she was doing. She was a brilliant witch and could do anything she wanted to. He had often wished he had told her that, but his bitterness, his duties, his fear of being caught, had prevented him. Every once in a while there would be a footnote of her on an article that featured Potter or Weasley. It would say she was off in some other country studying something or other in the magical world, but he couldn’t help but think that if that were true, he would have heard of her. The papers would have more to say.

            He had developed a decent relationship with Potter. They weren’t buddies, but they would exchange some words in the Ministry corridors. So he asked about her every once in a while. But Potter never knew much. He only saw her every three months or so. Snape had even tried Weasley, but of course the baboon wouldn’t know much either. Especially since they weren’t a couple any longer. Good for her. Sitting there, now, he noticed that in addition to her – at least once – brilliant mind, she had very nice legs stretching down from her white uniform skirt, and her lab coat hugged just the right places for him to notice other enticing parts of her body. She had grown into a beautiful woman. Too good for Weasley, for sure. When he had asked the baboon, he had just mentioned something about her not doing magic any longer, which Snape found preposterous. Certainly some retardation from that dunderhead and his lack of focus or of the ability to properly communicate.

            But she did look kind of wretched. He couldn’t quite understand it. When the war ended, such a wave of relief washed over him – especially after he was acquitted of all crimes by the Wizengamot – that no matter what happened next, it wouldn’t be as horrible.  It _couldn’t_ be. Even if he had stayed at Hogwarts to teach those mind numbing adolescents, he made a promise to himself that he would face life differently. He would work with what he had and be content. He had already been through the worst; it could only be uphill from there. It had to be. So he could not fathom how a pretty, young, talented little witch could look as if her life was worse than when she was hunting a megalomaniac murderer. He had half a mind to use Legilimency on her. No, it wouldn’t be polite. _You are not at war, you do not need to spy._ The doctor called him before he could act on his instincts.

 

            She was gathering her things when he stepped back out into the waiting room.

            “May I walk you out, Granger?” He asked, and half a smile reached his lips. She had never seen anything close to that on that face. It suited him.

            “Uhm… yeah, sure.” She couldn’t bloody well refuse him, could she?

            They were quiet in the lift ride. He looked at her and smirked in a smoldering sexy way and she flushed red and looked down. Maybe it had been too long since she was with a man. Or with a toy. That is why she was finding him different and charming. She had never actually been with a man, only boys, and she hadn’t even had the urge, energy and will to wank in a long time. She was always so preoccupied and beaten down.

            “Granger, forgive me for saying this, but you look like you could use a drink. Rough day?”

            She snorted. “I could use a lot more than one,” she mumbled  under her breath without thought.

            “Fair enough. I’ll buy.”

            “No, you don’t have to, I…” She started, embarrassed.

            “Nonsense. I want to. If you don’t have other plans.” He smirked. He did find her sexy, but it was not why he was asking her for a drink. No. He would not put the moves on a former student. He wasn’t _that_ carefree now. It was curiosity that made him do it. She was a member of the fucking Golden Trio for fuck’s sake, and had disappeared. He needed to see if he could know of something. He couldn’t bloody well ask her there. The bat in the dungeons cornering her in a lift, yeah, she would respond well to _that_. “And if you happen to meet a nice young bloke that catches your eye,” he continued, “you can tell him I’m your uncle. I promise.” He smiled. Actually smiled.

            She managed to smile as well. It would be nice to change things up a bit and not be stuck to her daily routine. It had been long since she had seen new faces. It had been long since she had seen _this_ old face. And it would be rude to refuse him, since he was being so nice. _Wow, six years can really change a person._ There were leftovers in the fridge, her mother could manage fine without her for a few more hours. And she knew to call her mobile, or the neighbor – which she preferred – if there was any trouble. And the neighbor always did check in, especially when she didn’t see Hermione arrive.

            “Well then, I will accept that drink, thank you. If I could just stop at home to change…” She wasn’t going in her uniform to the pub.

            “What are you talking about?” He pressed a button on the lift and it stopped. “You can change right here.”

            “Oh no… I… I don’t really… use… magic anymore,” she said, abashed. She still carried her wand out of habit, and to try something if she was attacked. But she probably wouldn’t be able to defend herself anyway. Transfiguring her clothes would be way too much to jump back into.

            “I’m sure you can manage,” he gave an encouraging smile after suppressing the absolute horror and puzzlement that initially came to him with her confession, “smart witch that you are.” He turned his back to her and faced the lift door, to give her privacy.

            She hesitated but tried her hand at it anyway. She couldn’t act like a spoiled brat and outright refuse to practice a relatively simple transfiguration charm, though she very much wanted to. And he was a proper wizard and could fix anything she broke. There was no need, though, because she succeeded. She transfigured her outfit into black denims and a cream V neck blouse, modest heels and her lab coat made a good black overcoat against the February cold outside. She had forgotten how wonderful it felt to have magic coursing through her. He turned around to see her in that ensemble and had to suppress a growl that came unwillingly to his throat. She had also let her wild curls down. He composed himself rather quickly. _Not what this is about, idiot_. _If you need to get your rocks off you can find an readily willing, anonymous, muggle woman after you drop her off_.

            “Off we go then,” he pressed another button and they were once again moving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first of all, I forgot to warn you last chapter that anything you recognize from somewhere else is probably JK Rowling's doing, not mine. I just borrow her universe and unfairly killed characters, and also the ones married off to dunderheads at the end. Hahaha. I do this for fun. Never hurts to repeat it all.
> 
> Second, did NO ONE catch the Dr. Farber reference? Hahaha. "Mrs. Dr. Barry Farber. D.D.S."
> 
> I'm sure I had something else to say, but I'm tired and my joints ache. Yes, I'm old.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

            He took her to a pub he liked by apparating them to an alley near there. She was deeply embarrassed she had to be side apparated like a child, not because she didn’t know where she was going, but because she wasn’t sure she could do it without splinching herself.

            They sat in a booth and he ordered them both a pint and a marvelous burger they served there, although he wasn’t much of a burger eating man. But he craved it that particular evening, and he was sure she would like it. After he got that out of the way, he discretely cast a _muffliato_ around them, not only for privacy, but because the pub was very crowded and noisy. It was a Thursday evening after all. He then took his scarf off and his coat, and she could see the scar on his neck from the attack he miraculously survived.

            “Charming, is it not?” He asked when he caught her staring.

            “I’m sorry, I was… does… does it hurt? Or bother you at all?” It certainly wasn’t small.

            “Not anymore. Not in a long time. It makes for great bar conversation, in muggle areas.” He tried to lighten the mood. He had grown used to it, the scar. People in the wizarding world treating him like a hero helped, though not _all_ did so. That had given him some confidence in himself.

            She smiled. “You use it to pick up women, you mean.”

            “I won’t lie, yes. Apparently there is some great admiration for _bad boys_ in the muggle world I have been missing out on,” he smirked.

            “And what do you tell them about how you got it?” She was still smiling. She hadn’t smiled in quite some time. It hurt her cheeks.

            Their pints came. The waiter was slightly confused when the sounds of the whole pub seemed to be muffled all of a sudden.

            “Some brawl,” he started when the waiter left. “Adventures in a faraway land. I actually told the truth once. Partly. I said a giant snake bit me in the Amazon.” He shrugged.

            She laughed. She didn’t quite expect such an open and entertaining Snape. So different from what she remembered. Harry had mentioned they talked and had said he was better, but she didn’t imagine this much. He was still very composed in general, but seemed to open up to her by the minute.

            “And they fall for that?”

            “I would glamour it if they didn’t it.” He smirked again.

            She laughed more. This felt good. Laughing.

            “So… Granger...”

            “Please call me Hermione. I don’t much enjoy Granger,” she said more seriously. She really didn’t enjoy it, because it reminded her of the family she no longer had. Not really.

            “Very well… Hermione. What is the brightest witch of her time doing working at a dentist’s office, if I may ask? In muggle London.”

            She blushed crimson. Embarrassed of the pathetic situation she was in and what her life had become, but a bit proud of his compliment. He didn’t give those freely back in her day.

            “I can’t… you’ll… mock me,” she said quietly. He arched an eyebrow, reminding her very much of the Snape she used to know. She quickly tried to retract. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you, I…”

            “You have every right to say that. I am not proud of some of the things I once did. I would, in fact, even like to… apologize for anything I may have said or done to hurt you.” This was still very hard for him to do. Apologize. It made his throat dry. But he must. He _was_ in the wrong. Though he had every reason to be a bitter bastard. “I am no longer that man… mostly. But you still do not need to tell me anything.” He took a sip of his pint and looked around, trying to hide the fact he was slightly hurt by her comment. But she could feel a wall going up around him instantly.

            He did seem sincere. And he _had_ asked. She had no one to talk to about her life, save maybe the neighbor that helped her with her mom from time to time. But she couldn’t really open up to her. She was muggle after all. Harry, Ron, Ginny never properly asked about her life. They asked how things were when they rarely met for lunch and were satisfied with her feeble ‘fine’, leading them to talk about themselves for the rest of the meal. She needed to talk. It suffocated her. And she would most likely never see him again, so she didn’t have to be embarrassed. She gulped down the rest of her beer to create courage. He was a bit surprised at her attitude, and motioned the waiter to bring another pint.

            “I have to take care of my mum,” she started, and his eyes dropped to hers, attentive. “I… obliviated my parents during the war, to keep them safe. They didn’t even know I existed, they lived for a year as if they had never had a daughter. When it was over, I wanted them back. Selfishly. So I studied, hard, and found spells I could use…” Her eyes were watering. “When I got there, dad had died already, cancer apparently. Mum was grieving, heartbroken. I thought… we could comfort each other and eventually feel better. But she never did fully come back. Whatever part of her did, hates me. And hates magic. So I stopped doing it around her, and eventually stopped doing it period, since I am mostly around her. I got a job to help and figure out what to do… I intended on going back… but things just… got stuck, I guess.” She wiped her eyes as he tilted his head and looked at her comfortingly. It made her want to hug him. Imagine that, hugging Severus Snape, her old, harsh potions professor. But butterflies fluttered around in her stomach nonetheless.

            “But perhaps it’s best,” she now played with a spare coaster that was left on the table and stared at it intently. “If I cocked that up, if I made her… like that, then I shouldn’t be messing with magic anyway.”

            He reached out his hand and caressed the back of hers. Her head sprang up to look into his eyes and a string of excitement pulled at her lower belly at his soft touch. It had been quite a while since she had felt like that.

            “That’s nonsense. That spell is hard, almost impossible to be reverted and you know it, I’m sure. That you managed something, even if some small reversion, is outstanding. You’re a brilliant witch.” She scoffed and he continued, “No, I mean it. You know how I don’t give out compliments freely. So don’t take it lightly.” He stroked her hand during the whole speech and she felt her body quiver and her heart thud in her chest.

            Their burgers arrived and they began to eat.

            “What about you, what were you doing in a dentist’s office in muggle London?” She asked after a few minutes of quiet chewing.

            “Can’t a wizard take care of his teeth?”

            “Sure! It’s just that… most don’t.”

            “Yes, well, I’m not like most. I rather like doing what I can to improve my sorry appearance now.”

            She wanted to compliment him, tell him he really looked charming, because he did. The shorter hair with some gray streaks, the healthy teeth, the overall air of bitterness, resentment, worry and fear that had lifted from him… it all made him look much better. But she couldn’t do it, she was too embarrassed. So she just sniggered like an idiot.

            She asked him about his work at the Ministry of Magic and he talked. A few people she knew from school came up, old classmates and teachers. He made acid, sardonic remarks, reminding her of the Snape she once knew. But now… they were funny. Who would have known Severus Snape had such a sense of humor? She enjoyed hearing about it, the world she once knew and held so dear to her. It made her feel good, at home. It’s funny how he did that, because when Harry or Ron talked about it, it just made her feel like an outcast. Snape… Snape even made her laugh. Out loud. Hard. It had been too long since she had felt so good.

            Time went by quickly and they had to leave. She was a little tipsy with all the pints she had had. Extra happy, it seemed.

            “May I… walk you somewhere?” He asked outside the pub as most patrons were leaving, walking past them. She didn’t look very pleased with his offer and pouted a bit. “Have I offended you?” He asked.

            “Oh no, no! I just… I had fun. Thank you. I hadn’t had fun in a while. I wish I didn’t have to go back.” She looked down to the floor and immediately felt bad for saying that. She _had_ to go back, she couldn’t just abandon her mother.

            “Then perhaps we could have some coffee before you go. You look like you need it anyway.”

            “Okay!” She smiled, more cheerfully than she needed to.

            He took her to an alley and apparated her to one next to a block of flats. She knew where they were, she walked by there every once in a while, when she didn’t fancy taking the tube.

            “Where are we going?”

            “I live here.”

            “Oh… I thought…”

            “There are no coffee shops open at this hour, not that I’m familiar with. I have a rather fancy coffee maker, though. And I won’t bite.” He said as he walked her up. She smiled shyly. _Unless you ask me to. No, stop it._

            His flat was just the right size for a single man. It was very tidy and clean, and a little posh.

            “Have a seat,” he said as he took off her coat and hung it by the door, followed by his scarf and coat. She sat on his tan sofa and looked around as he went into the open-floor kitchen and flicked his wand at an appliance and it started brewing the coffee. He had shelves and shelves of books, she noticed. And in front of the books on the shelves, pictures of many places around the world. He wasn’t in any of them, but they did move, like magical pictures.

The coffee was ready in a minute. He brought her a cup and sat beside her, maintaining a healthy distance from her. He didn’t want her to think he had taken her there to take advantage of her, though he did find her very attractive. That blouse… dipped down in such a way… and its fabric was so thin… he could tell her tits were magnificent. When he handed her the cup, he touched her hand and she felt all her hairs stand on end.

            “Nice place.” She sipped her coffee.

            “Yes. Ministry money buys nice things, I guess.”

            “Have you been to all those places?” She lifted her chin to indicate the bookshelves as she held the coffee cup.

            “Yes.”

            She had never been to any of them. She hadn’t traveled much in her life, not at all since her last vacation with her parents, during maybe her fourth or fifth year. Except of course to Australia, to find them. Find her mother. “Why aren’t you in any of the pictures?”

            “I wanted nice pictures, to showcase the beauty of the place. My presence in them would not help that cause.”

            She sniggered and sipped her coffee, letting some spill on her blouse. Before she felt it burn, before she could cry anything out, he swiftly touched his hand to the spot and cast a non-verbal spell to dry her blouse off. He brushed one of her breasts while doing it, and she felt her whole body tingle at his touch, and her core tighten.

            “I’m sorry Hermione, I didn’t mean to…”

            She was putting her cup down on the coffee table as he spoke. She then pulled him to her before he had finished his sentence, her lips claiming his, both her hands on his cheeks. He kissed her back, their tongues ardently wrestling as he pulled her closer by the waist. Her hand slowly slipped down his chest as they kissed, down to his denim covered cock and she caressed it. He pulled away from her and they both gasped for air.

            “I… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…” She started as she pulled her hand away from his cock, mortified. He was staring at her, thinking if he should do this to a former student, trying to rationalize it and send her home, but really wanting to pull her hand back to his cock and kiss her again. She thought he was staring because he was speechless at her audacity. It didn’t take more than a few seconds for him to fail at restraining himself and pull her back to his lips.

            They passionately kissed, ravishing each other’s lips. Her hand went back to his cock and he grunted into her mouth, pushing her blouse up. They broke apart for air and for him to push her blouse over her head and throw it to the floor. She kicked off her shoes and undid his trousers, and she noticed he was gazing at her again. She remembered she was wearing a plain white cotton bra and blushed in embarrassment. She should have thought to transfigure it as well. There was also the matter of the large scar Dolohov had left down the middle of her chest. She didn’t even glamour it any longer. Would he find it too horrible, like the muggle guy seemed to have?

 But he looked at her… with lust. Desire. Hunger. It made that string of excitement pull at her belly again. He reached behind her back and unclasped her bra as she smiled and hungrily unbuttoned his shirt.

            He lost patience with all this undressing, so with a wave of his hand, her jeans and knickers were gone, sitting on the armchair opposite them as she still pushed his shirt off his shoulders. She was only made fully aware of her nudity when she felt his fingers parting her slit to circle her clit, and she gasped.

            She suddenly remembered exactly how good it felt to have her clit rubbed. It made her realize how much she needed to come. It had been too long. She rocked her hips into his fingers in rhythm, and moaned softly as she leaned back, letting him take complete control over her. He looked at her with a smile she could see through the slits that were now her eyes amidst all the pleasure she felt. He bit his lower lip, aroused with her sweet moans and her gorgeous figure leaning back on his couch, rocking against his fingers. He leaned towards her and took a breast in his mouth.

            She felt better than she ever remembered feeling. Him sucking on her nipple, his fingers teasing her clit, now sinking into her folds and making her moan louder. She caressed his hair, sunk her hands into it, then trailed her fingers down his bare back, to the front, to his lap. She had managed to free his cock before she lost all dexterity, and she stroked it as best she could, making him groan on her breast. He was so hard. He was so big.

            Her past experiences with the only two other men she had been with flooded her mind. She had always felt good at first, although she had to admit that maybe she hadn’t felt _this_ good. But she rarely ever came with them. And they never did notice. The few times she had actually come with them were more by accident than by their attention and efforts. And she needed to come today. She _needed_ to. God knows when she would encounter another man like this. Or feel this aroused and free, even to wank. She needed to come, and it seemed to be escaping her. She must take control.

            She pulled down his trousers hurriedly as he still fingered her and pushed him back to sit on the couch. She then straddled him so quickly he didn’t have time to react or understand what was happening. She held his cock under her and impaled herself, letting her head loll back as she moaned and he held her by the waist. He touched her stomach and cast a contraceptive spell after he realized what was happening.

            Hermione began to slowly lift and fall on his cock, holding the back of his neck, and he smiled at her and grunted. He reached for her lips, claiming them, lowering his lips to her neck afterwards. Her despair to come grew, and she began to fall on his cock harder, faster. He gripped her hips tighter. Her tits bounced so fucking beautifully in front of his eyes. She noticed how admiringly he looked at them. He hungrily took one in his mouth and sucked on it, pinched her nipple with his lips. And right then, as he sucked on her tits, due to her pushing down so hard on his cock and the moans of pleasure she was letting out so close to his ear, he came before she did, letting out a long groan.

            She couldn’t say she was completely disappointed. She had had fun. She felt alive. He looked at her with such hunger, made her feel so sexy and wanted. All things Ron and that muggle guy never really made her feel. She had come close, so very close, but she doubted he had noticed she hadn’t come. She had never faked it, but the others never noticed and were content to believe she was satisfied as they were. It was fine. She felt aroused, euphoric, just with the thought of how he looked at her. She might get home and be able to finish herself off.

            Snape still rested his forehead on her breasts, catching his breath, and she caressed the back of his neck, her hands traveling up to his trimmed, soft hair.

            “Fuck!” He let out when he had finally caught his breath and could speak. He pulled out of her but still held her close to him. He stood and walked somewhere, carrying her.

            “What… what are you doing?” She asked, a bit alarmed.

            “Making it up to you,” he said as he threw her on his bed and splayed her open.

            “You don’t…” She started, but his tongue was on her clit, licking her softly, and she forgot how to speak. He sucked on her clit slowly as one of his fingers teased her entrance. She screamed out. “Oooooh, fuuuck!”

            “You were saying?” He smirked as his finger briefly took over teasing her clit for his tongue.

            “I was saying nothing,” she gasped. “Please continue.”

            And so he did, after smirking again. He licked her gently, yet with hunger. As if he enjoyed it. As if it weren’t a task. A first for her as well. The few times she had been eaten out before, her partners weren’t enthusiastic about it, and they tired soon.

            Again she felt despair to come, afraid he was going to give up before she did, and so without much thought, she held his head to her cunt as she rolled her hips, her clit on his tongue, trying to take over control as he sunk his fingers into her as well, rubbing that spot inside her, making her all the more eager to come. She moaned loudly as she held his head, gripping his hair, thrusting her clit on his tongue, against his lips.

            He noticed her need for control, her desperation, and flipped them over so she could sit on his face. She gripped the headboard as she rocked her hips on his face, his nose now also helping in the task, making her scream. It was easier like this. She could get there. She rode his face faster and looked down, between her extended arms that gripped the headboard and he appeared to be smiling with his eyes as his lips went to town, licking her from end to end as she rocked back and forth on his face, sucking her clit and her mound, making her legs tremble.

            He had gotten hard again, miraculously, and he lowered his hand to stroke himself as he continued to eat her. He dipped his tongue into her folds and tasted himself along with her muskiness as his nose rubbed on her clit. She was so wet, it smeared across his face as she rocked on him. His nose rubbed on her clit again, then he claimed her clit in his lips as she rocked back. Her legs trembled as he continued sucking without relent, her grip on the headboard so tight, and she finally came, a cry of “yes” escaping her lips.

            She was going to dismount his face after one small wave of pleasure had hit her, but as she lifted herself up, he let go of his cock and held her down to his face, hooking his arms around her thighs, continuing to suck and lick her clit as her legs trembled in his grip, triggering more waves of pleasure, harder than she had ever felt before. She had never kept on going like that. She didn’t know so much was possible. She screamed as he held her down, sucking her more intensely, and her juices oozed out of her all over his face.

            When he finally let her go, she was truly and completely satisfied, finished, tired, limp, and she crashed down on the mattress beside him.

            “I’m sorry,” she said, embarrassed, as she ran her fingers over his lips and nose to wipe herself off of him. She had never been quite so aggressive, taking over control, simply using a man like that.

            “For what?” He grabbed her wrist as it was moving away and sucked her essence off her fingers. That feeling alone had made her core tighten once again. He then licked his lips. “I’m not.” He smiled.

            She noticed he was hard again. “I can… help you with that.” She smiled and stoked him, thinking about sucking his cock and returning the favor, though she had begun to get aroused again with him licking her fingers, and wouldn’t mind riding him once more.

            He rolled on top of her and pinned down her arms over her head.

            “I thank you,” he teased her clit with the tip of his cock as he hovered over her. She bit her lip, craving him inside her again. “But you’ll have to promise to stop chasing your orgasm,” he smiled as he rubbed the tip of his cock on her clit again, making her moan. “Because Hermione,” he leaned down and rumbled in her ear, “even if I have to eat your sweet pussy all night long, I promise you I _will_ make you come again.”

            His silky voice saying such things in her ear made her whimper and lick her lips. So different from the threats she used to hear from those lips. His voice was sexy as hell. She had never truly noticed before.

            He released her arms, but she kept them were they were as he guided himself inside her, slowly.

            “Let me fuck you,” he said as he looked into her eyes and pulled his cock slowly out of her. He had desire in his eyes again. It made her feel so good. “Let me make you come.”

            She just nodded vehemently, biting her lower lip, as he pushed himself inside her again. He rolled his hips slowly against her, his cock hitting just the right spot in her, making her legs weak. He leaned down to kiss her and she happily granted him access to her mouth. They kissed slowly, his tongue massaging hers in tempo with his cock moving inside her. They sucked and nipped each other’s lips, and she wished she could have him inside her every night. Slow was still the rhythm of his cock rubbing that spot inside her, filling her so completely, his pubic bone massaging her clit, making her arousal mount. He began to move faster, keeping up with her mounting arousal, and her hands traveled up and down his back, squeezing his buttocks from time to time, pulling him completely into her.

            He then knelt in between her legs, pushing himself in and pulling himself out as she began to moan wildly. He moved her, pinning both her legs to one side of him, holding her knees together there, still thrusting into her. Her thighs held together made the sweetest pressure on her swollen clit.

            “Uuuuuh… fuck, Severus. Yeeeesss.” She let out. He smiled and spread her legs around him again, taking both of them over his shoulders, his cock entering and exiting her center. He leaned down to kiss her lips. It left her more open, him slipping faster into her slick, soaking wet pussy, his pubic bone hitting her exposed clit, making her moan over and over again into his mouth. He lowered one of her legs and took his hand in between them, his thumb pressing on her clit as he still pounded into her.

            “Oh fuck yes. Right there. Yessss. Please.”

            “You like that?” He smiled.

            “So… very… fucking… much,” she panted.

            “Come now,” he ordered in a whisper in her ear and knelt back to watch, still thrusting into her. Her body obeyed of its own accord as an involuntary holler escaped her lips. He thrust into her again and again as he tapped her clit, making waves of pleasure ripple through her over and over, and sweet, loud moans escape her lips. After she had given all she had to give, he came with two more thrusts.

            She lay unblinkingly on his bed as he slumped beside her, trying to remember if she had ever felt this good, if she had ever made such a scandal during sex, screaming so much. If she had ever come so hard, and twice in one evening. He was so damn good. It was crazy. Severus Snape, bat from the dungeons, greasy potions professor, actually a sex god. She would have wagered he was a virgin six years ago, since he was so hated by almost everyone and so devoted to and in love with a woman who never loved him back. But he had obviously had _some_ experiences.  And he had agreed to fuck the awkward buck-toothed Hermione Granger, now also a pathetic excuse of a witch.

            That would probably be a first and last, especially since he knew her troubles. She had poured her heart out to him, and he would run away. She just hoped he didn’t tell the whole of the wizarding world, so she wouldn’t be a laughingstock. Though what did she care, since she would never again be a part of that world anyway.

            “That was… I had never…” She was still panting.

            “Were you a virgin, Hermione?” He smirked.

            “No,” she chuckled. “Nothing like that… But I’ve never… gotten… so much attention, I guess.”

            “Shame,” he said and turned to suck on her tit briefly. “You are fucking magnificent.” Of course she had never gotten the attention she deserved, he thought. Ronald Weasley was an imbecile. He knew this. And she was… fantastic. It had been very hard to not shoot off right away again in her tight warm center.

            She smiled. There he was making her feel wanted again. She never really had felt that. Not even her so called friends cared much about her. Not even her mother cared anymore.

            “I have to go,” she said, remembering her real life and sitting up, trying to remember where her clothes were.

            “You can stay if you want.” He never really did enjoy having his conquests stay over. In fact, he preferred to take them to hotels or go to their own place. But he genuinely wanted _her_ to stay. Why, he could not explain.

            “I would… but I… I can’t.”

            He knew what she meant. “All right. I’ll apparate you somewhere then.”

            “No need,” she went into the sitting room to get her clothes.

            “Will you apparate yourself?”

            “I… uhm, probably not,” she said, embarrassed. “I don’t know if I still can.”

            “You will not walk around alone at this hour. I’ll take you.”

            “All right then,” she said hesitantly. “Thank you.”

            “I… would like to see you again.”

            She smiled. “Really?! I… I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for UNCLE Snape...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo tired. So be forgiving if this is not properly edited.

            Snape apparated her to her street. She said goodbye hurriedly and ran off, afraid that her mother had been left alone too long. Afraid that he would want to walk her to her door and see her mother and the sad, complex life she led and be scared off. He wanted to see her again. And she wanted him to want to see her again.

            She looked around to see if he wasn’t following her before she climbed up her pavement to walk to her door. She would check on her mother, who was probably already in bed, and got to bed herself. But the TV was on downstairs, she heard. Her mother was still in the family room, watching a late night show.

            “Mum?”

            She only grunted.

            “Have you eaten?”

            “Yes. No thanks to you,” Mrs. Granger answered harshly. “Little slut, coming in at this hour,” she went on mumbling.

            Hermione took a deep breath and tried to ignore her hurtful words. It was still hard, but it had gotten relatively easier over the years. She just had to remember that her mother was ill. She would never think or say such things if healthy. She was confused. It wasn’t really her.

            “Don’t you want to go to bed, mum?”

            “I’ll go when I damn well please and won’t need your help for it, insufferable girl. You can go back to your shameful activities.”

            Hermione took another deep breath to hold back the tears. Still, a few rolled down her cheeks. She had always gotten along best with her dad. She was his little girl, always. He listened to her, understood her. But her mother was nice too, and loved her and didn’t treat her badly. She missed them both.

            As she showered and brushed her teeth, flashes of the evening had come back to her. How good it felt to use proper magic again and not be shamed for it. The tingle she got inside, the warmth in her heart. She had been good at it, she remembered. It made her feel good. Useful. Powerful.

            She then remembered Snape. He was the one who had pushed her to do it. God bless him for that. She didn’t know she still had it in her. And he had been so nice. Friendly, showing her a few smiles, cracking a few jokes. Who knew the potion master had it in him. The only time she had seen him so… open, no barriers, was in the Shrieking Shack, when she heard him utter what she thought would be his dying words and cry. Actually cry. She had been so glad afterwards, when they had found him still alive, though barely. She always did feel badly for not having been able to do something for him. For not having been useful.

            She was glad he had survived because if he hadn’t, they wouldn’t have met again today, and she wouldn’t have gotten to hear about the wizarding world, his job and how people from her old life were getting on. She liked that he talked to her matter-of-factly, as if she still belonged there, with him. He did not take pity on her as Harry and Ron did. And he had been so sweet, comforting her, saying she was a talented witch. That had been a first. Never, during all her years in Hogwarts, had he complimented her as other teachers had.

            And the sex! Mind blowing. Never would she have guessed he was capable of all of that. That _she_ was capable of all that. He was so attentive and just fucking spectacular. His long fingers in and on her, his tongue and lips, licking her, sucking her, savoring her like he enjoyed it. His big cock inside her, filling her so completely. She was surprised in her as well. She didn’t know she had so much to… give. Never had she come more than once in a night, and never so expressively. And she didn’t think she could have such a take charge attitude in sex either, and that he of all guys would indulge her. But she had needed it. It had been so long. She had needed it. All of it. It was with all these happy memories that she peacefully floated off to sleep, instead of crying herself to sleep as was usually the norm.

            And such happy thoughts were what got her through the next few days as well. That and the hope of seeing him again, that he would actually contact her. She had been honest with him, mainly because at that point in the night and from him, she wasn’t expecting much other than a free drink. But still he had said he wanted to see her again. So it must be true.

            But no call or visit came. She knew where he lived and could go there, but wouldn’t that be too desperate? And this was Severus Snape, for fuck’s sake. Just because he had been nice to her one day didn’t mean he would welcome her to his doorstep.

            The little bit of cheer that had filled her life for half a week was gone, and she was just sad and surviving again, instead of living. It wasn’t until Wednesday morning that things had changed.

            She got to work late, because her mother had had an episode and threw their breakfast all over the kitchen, and she had to clean it. Thankfully the doctor was understanding and didn’t sack her when such things happened. She got in and hurried to the appointment book on the computer to catch up on what she had missed and there was a post-it on the screen saying an Eric Mitchell had called and made an appointment for the last opening on Friday afternoon, if she could please type it in. Her heart sped up. If it was true, they would meet again. If he wanted to avoid her, he would have made an appointment elsewhere.

            She waited for the movement to slow down a bit, and just before the doctor left for lunch, she knocked on his door. “Doctor, is… Mr. Eric Mitchell the only call you received while I did not arrive?”

            “Yes, yes.”

            “Should I call him to confirm the appointment?”

            “No need. He was supposed to have made it as he left last week, I told him so. But apparently he forgot, and has odd hours at work and had to check when he was to be free to come.”

            So excitement filled her up again, and on Friday she got up eager to go to work. She had asked the neighbor to check on her mother and call her mobile should she need it, since she was having one of the catatonic days that morning. Nothing usually happened, she just needed someone to see she was fed, and she just sat in front of the telly or slept during such days. Hermione also felt the urge, the need to use magic, excited as she was, and she didn’t wish to be so foolish in front of him, so she practiced a few transfiguration charms, to transform her uniform into a black pencil skirt and a burgundy jumper, heels and tights and black lace lingerie underneath.  After three tries she thought she had nailed it. She also tried her hand at glamouring the scar down her chest, just in case. And the one on her arm, which had been covered with bandages last time she saw him. And off she went to work.

            She sat in anticipation all day, only to have closing time come along and no Eric Mitchell, or Severus Snape, appear.

            She was taking the lift down, extremely disappointed and sad, when suddenly anger took over her. A spark of the old, feisty Hermione appeared. How dare he give her hope, say he wanted to see her again, and not even call? She didn’t ask anything of him, he didn’t have to promise. Who does that? She would go and see him, and give him a piece of her mind, the bastard.

            She got off the lift and into the loo, locking the door to transfigure her clothes as she had practiced. She wanted to look good, so he would regret ever treating her that way. She then left the building in angry, hurried steps. She hailed a taxi to drop her off on his street, which wasn’t very far from there but would make too long a walk in heels and in anger.

            She caught someone walking out of his building and didn’t have to buzz in, thankfully. But still, her anger and Gryffindor courage had dwindled in the ride there. Still she knocked, harshly, and in the time it took for him to answer, she had already regretted it all. What was she doing there? Just making a fool of herself. Just because she led a sad little life and had the most fun in years with him didn’t mean he thought she was worth his while. What if he had picked up some woman at a bar with his fake scar stories and was with her in there right now? Humiliated. She would be utterly humiliated. She was almost turning to leave when the door opened.

            “Hermione?” he said, surprised. He wore black trousers and a white dress shirt. It was unbuttoned down to the middle of his chest and seeing his scant chest hair was enough to make memories of his naked body flash in her head and bring goose prickles to her flesh. He half smiled at her, making her weaker. She grasped at what little determination she had left and cleared her throat.

            “You don’t have to interrupt your treatment with Dr. Farber just because you don’t wish to see me anymore. I won’t… I wouldn’t make it awkward. I know I’m doing that right now, but…” she sighed. Fucking idiot.

            “I don’t have your number. You left me in such a hurry you didn’t give it to me. I didn’t think it wise to owl you on a muggle street, and even if I did wish to take such a chance, I don’t know which house exactly is yours, since, I repeat myself, you ran away from me so quickly. I thought the doctor would not appreciate you getting personal calls at work and when I did have another reason to call, you were not the one to answer. And I missed the appointment today because I was once again held back at that God forsaken Ministry cleaning up the mess the idiots that work for me made.”

Hermione couldn’t help but snigger a bit here, remembering her school days and the potion master she used to know.

“I am not a child, as you may have noticed,” he arched an eyebrow and ran his hand through his short hair, where a grey streak stained the deep black in a sexy way. “I have no reason to lie or play games with you. If I said I wished to see you again, I meant it.”

She was left speechless at his door for a minute. “Oh.”

“Do you wish to come in? I’m making dinner.”

“Oh no. I don’t want to intrude. More than I already did, I mean,” she replied, embarrassed.

“It would be no intrusion. I always cook more than necessary for one anyway. Come in.” He opened the door wider and stepped aside.

She was eager to, even if only to talk to him, but was still embarrassed. “Are you sure?”

He rolled his eyes and reached out and gripped her arm, pulling her inside. He briefly arched an eyebrow as he looked at where he gripped her and then let go, so he could turn back to the door. She didn’t quite understand what that was about.

“I don’t think the neighbors ever saw or heard so much of me as tonight,” he said as he closed the door. He took her coat and hung it by the door and made his way through the sitting room to the open floor kitchen.

 

“Have a seat,” he pointed to a barstool that was pushed up against the counter that divided the kitchen from the living room, on the side of the latter. She sat and watched him handling a pot and frying pan.

“How was your week?” He asked as he stirred.

“Uhm, nothing new. Yours?”

He was now walking up to her. “Filled with idiots fucking up my work. I swear it’s like they never even went to school. The potions master at Hogwarts must be very lenient these days.”

She sniggered. “Well, you’re a tough act to follow. I bet Minerva McGonagall wished you went back.”

“Only asks me every week.”

She missed having contact with all those people. If only she didn’t have to give up magic.

“Wine?” His voice cut off her thoughts. “Water? Juice, milk… scotch? Firewhisky? I know I could use a bloody shot,” he rolled his eyes.

“A sip of wine is fine, thank you,” she smiled.

 

Dinner was served and they ate and talked and laughed, and again she felt good, confident, and forgot all her troubles and insecurities. It would be wonderful to see him every week. Every day.

“Well then, I should… go.” She started after they had finished eating. “Get out of your hair.”

He took his hand to her cheek as they sat at the counter, and he pulled her in for a long, deep kiss. Delicious. Entrancing.

“Or you could stay,” he rumbled when they broke for air briefly, before he kissed her lips again, devoured them, and she responded accordingly, holding his cheeks in between her palms and sucking his lips, her tongue rolling around with his, making her breathing labored and arousal rise in her.

“Okay. I’ll stay,” she smiled when their lips parted, after he nipped her lower lip.

“Good,” he answered as he reached to kiss her again, his hands now running slowly up her thighs and under her skirt as she caressed his shoulders, his back, his sides. He gently stroked her over her knickers and tights as she tried to spread her legs, still kissing him, and her shoes fell to the floor.

He vanished her tights to have better access, and he gently teased her over the thin lace that covered her mound, her knickers already nudging into her slit. He could touch the bare, smooth skin of her labia, trace it, and that made her whimper into his mouth.

He pulled away from her and hurriedly pulled off her jumper. He claimed her lips again, hungrily, and she enjoyed it so much. He was making her feel wanted again, sexy. She could feel excitement pooling at her entrance and tugging at her lower belly. He cupped her breasts and as he went in to kiss her collarbone, he gently pinched a nipple and an involuntary and loud “oooh” escaped her lips. He then slid his hands down the middle of her chest, reversing her glamour and arousing her with his light touch at the same time.

“Why hide it from me?” He asked in a low tone, pecking her lips until she decided to answer.

“It might… be a turn off. It has been, in the past,” she said, trying to control her breathing as he kissed her neck, collarbone and a small stretch of her scar.

“Do I… resemble the idiots you have consorted with in the past?” He smirked and pecked her lips again.

“Not in the slightest.”

“Then don’t hide from me,” he said as he touched her arm and reversed the glamour there as well. He had found the bandage on it last week suspicious, and could feel the glamour as he pulled on her arm to drag her inside his apartment earlier.

He stopped kissing her and looked to the scar she tried to cover with her hand, blushing. He had heard from Bellatrix, as she reported to Riddle that night, of all the things she had done to Hermione, trying to prove her value to Riddle and not be tortured for letting the Trio escape. He just didn’t know where that word had been carved. But seeing as that portion was the only part of her he had not seen the previous week, he had figured.

He hungrily claimed her lips again, ignoring her bashful manner, trying to kiss it away. “These… do not… take away… from how… incredibly… delicious you are,” he said in between kisses and nips to her lips. She smiled again, her arousal overpowering the brief embarrassment she had felt and taking the lead once more as he caressed her thighs and suckled on her lips.

With a wave of his hand the dishes on the counter came to rest on the sink, and he hoisted her to sit on the counter. He pushed up what little of her skirt still covered her sweet, pink pussy and started to pull her skimpy black knickers off.

“What… what are you doing?” She gasped as she tried to support herself on the counter and pointed her toes to the ceiling so he could pull her knickers off.

He spread her legs and could see her pinkness, her clit, her folds, her labia, all swollen and ready for him. He rubbed her clit with two fingers, caught it in between them, and she moaned loudly. He then dipped his digits into her folds and brought out her juices, spreading it all over her. She was so wet a bit of her essence even flowed out onto the counter.

“I’m having dessert,” he finally answered before lightly planting a kiss on her mound, looking up at her, watching for her reaction. She was supporting herself on her elbows looking down at him, and bit her lips after she had whimpered. She then pulled the cups of her bra down so she could tease her nipples.

He smiled and sucked on her mound, still looking at her. “Play with those perky little tits for me,” he said before laying his tongue flat on her clit. She moaned and pulled on her nipples as he licked her, sucked her, flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. She let out wild moans and got his cock even harder. He stroked it over his trousers a bit before taking his fingers back to her, dipping them into her folds and grazing the tips on her spongy spot inside as he sucked her bud of nerves. Her legs began to tremble and she could not form a single word on her lips. She tugged on his hair with one hand as her head lolled back and she came all over his mouth and on the countertop, hollering. He still licked her during the aftershocks, triggering more of her pleasure. When he thought she was over, he took her in his arms to carry her to the bed. But as he held her thighs pressed together, pressed to him, she quivered and whimpered again, grabbing at his side.

When she opened her eyes, he was smiling down at her. “All done?”

“Oh fuck, I hope not.”

He continued his interrupted journey to the bedroom and threw her on the bed. She pulled off her skirt and bra as he undid his belt. She reached to help him and managed to free his cock. Fast. She hadn’t had the chance to really look at it the last time, desperate as she had been, but now it stood in attention in front of her. It made her mouth water. So hard and thick and long. Such wonderful ridges to be traced by her tongue. His red tip begging to be licked. She stroked him once, twice, looking up at him as he undid the buttons on his shirt, and she smiled slyly. He smiled back. She took him in her mouth and he was surprised at how much she could take.

She was good at this, she knew, being required to do it every time with the others, though she was never particularly fond of doing it. It was more of a chore. But now… now she really wanted to do it, for herself. Savor his cock. It was an odd feeling, been so aroused without even being touched. She rolled her tongue on his tip and pulled away, stroking it again. She licked his tip, looking up at him, and tasted the nectar that poured slowly out of it. She then licked his length, tracing all his ridges. After reveling in his grunts and groans, she took his balls in her mouth as she stroked his cock.

“Bloody hell, Hermione,” he groaned, and she smiled.

“Your cock is so fucking beautiful,” she said and sucked him again.

“Your mouth is so fucking delicious. I want to be in it all night.”

When she pulled away again, he stopped her from continuing at this, or he would come in her mouth and wouldn’t be able to fuck her marvelously delicious pussy.

As he lay on top of her to taste her lips again, she uttered in between kisses: “Has anyone… ever told you… how magnificent… your cock is?”

“Never as sincerely as you,” he smirked.

“I’m quite certain it’s the most delicious cock in Britain.”

He held her legs spread, her knees to her shoulders, and teased her clit with his tip. She whimpered. He pushed himself against her entrance and she moaned as he sank himself into her. He started to move ever so slowly, still holding her legs open, driving her insane. In to the hilt… and out just enough to hit that spot inside her before pushing in again. She gripped the pillow under her head and moaned again.

“ _Quite_ certain?” He smirked.

She moaned and groaned with his slow and steady screwing.

“I’m… _absolutely_ … certain your cock is the most… delicious… in the world. Fuck yes!” She said, her breathing heavy in her ears.

He let go of her legs and leaned down with a smirk to suck on her tits, giving both of them much needed attention. She sank her fingers in his hair to encourage, and soon, his attentions were on her lips again.

“Fuck me harder, Severus,” she pleaded in between kisses and he obliged with a smile on his face.

As he pounded her vigorously and hit all the right spots, she screamed, clinging to his shoulders.

“Oh yes. Fuck yes! Just like that. Just like that.”

“Do you want to come again?”

“Oh yes. Please make me come again,” she gasped. “Make me come hard. All over your delicious cock.”

He rubbed her swollen sensitive clit with his thumb and she came in a second, clenching his cock and burying her heels on his buttocks, her nails on his shoulder blades. He had no way of escaping her furiously clenching pussy and the groans and whimpers in his ear, so he came hard inside her as well, with repeated grunts.

“Merlin! You delicious, dirty-mouthed, little minx.” He pulled away from her and lowered his face to her pussy and licked her slit. “Delicious,” he repeated.

She was very surprised at how disinhibited he made her be. She felt so comfortable with him. He didn’t shame her for saying what she felt like saying during sex. It hadn’t been the case with past experiences. He actually thought it was hot, responded well. Fuck, how could she not have noticed this man underneath the billowing cloaks and black buttons in school? She certainly would have made a move for him sooner and would not have wasted time with Ron and the muggle guy. Idiots, the pair of them. But then again, maybe back in school he wouldn’t have been so willing.

But now she had to once again go back to her reality. She already started to long for the day she would be able to lie there with him all night. If that ever came.

“I need to go.” She said as they both lay looking at the ceiling.

“Too bad. But please remember to write down your number this time. I will _definitely_ be calling you. If you so wish,” he smirked.

“Oh, I wish. How could I pass up on the most delicious cock in the world?” She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before we get to it, I'd like to say that if you are doing your prayer circles for me to finish this story, keep doing them cause it's working. I've started a new chapter, after not writing on this story since January, I think. So keep it up, people, 'cause soon you'll be caught up and then you'll have to wait five months to get an update and I don't want that. I have it plotted out mostly, many little things that will happen and the end, but the actual writing is not coming with ease as it is for ANOTHER story with these two I've started. lol. Now, enjoy the chapter.

            Hermione was amazed he actually had a phone, and gave him her phone number. As promised, he called, and they started to see each other once or twice a week. They would go out to dinner and head back to his place and have amazing sex.

            After about a week of that, she started to stay a while at his place and not leave immediately after coming. He made her feel very good. She liked to talk to him, and he seemed to enjoy her company too. Of course she felt very guilty about leaving her mother alone, with just the neighbor to check in on her and see she was fed and calm, but when she was at home, she mostly felt like crap. She deserved to feel well once or twice a week. Didn’t she?

            He started to encourage her to perform small spells, so she would get back into magic. At first, he would ask her to get small things for him while she was at his place, but wouldn’t allow her to get up from his side. So she would _accio_ a book or a glass or something for them to eat, a towel, his boxers.

            Severus then began to demand she disrobe him before sex using magic. He would not do it himself or allow her to do it manually, and since she was so eager to have him on top of her or under her – _inside_ her – she ended up using magic. She realized what he was doing and appreciated it, but she was still very apprehensive about doing magic after she had made her mother sick, and with her mother’s constant badgering of her around the house.

            It wasn’t just sex. They would actually talk and she was surprised with how much he revealed of himself. Though it wasn’t very much at first, it was much more than she would ever expect from him. She could barely see the Professor she once knew. And she began to like him for him very much, even when bits of that old persona seethed through. He had very hard times during and in between both wars, and knowing that made her gain a better understanding of him and forgive and forget it all – not that she had held a grudge anyway.

            She shared as well, though there wasn’t much in her life to share and she wasn’t very comfortable sharing about the struggles with her mother, afraid he might run away. She didn’t want that. Not now. Not yet. She needed some joy and some distraction in her life, and that he brought. Even though she did not really bring anything interesting to the table, he seemed to enjoy her, and not just for sex. So much so that there was one evening when she had her period, and had a date with him. She called to cancel, claiming she couldn’t stay out late that night, and he asked if she didn’t have time to at least catch the movie they meant to see. She smiled into the phone and said yes as her heart filled with warmth and affection.

            The situation at home was much the same. Her mother always had hurtful words for her and didn’t complain about her nights out because she said she preferred the neighbor’s company anyway. On the quiet days, she would have a sweet old lady in the house, much like the mother she missed, who would ask her about her day and who thought Severus seemed like a sweet boy, but who did not remember being her mother.

 

            Hermione had been seeing Severus for three weeks now, and had planned to spend that evening with him. She was eating breakfast opposite her mother so she could leave for work when her mother burst into tears over her eggs.

            “Mum? Mum, are you okay?” She walked over to her and placed her hand on her mother’s back.

            “I miss him. I miss Paul,” her mother said amid her tears.

            “I know,” Hermione rubbed her back. “I miss dad too.”

            “ _You_ should have died instead of him.”

            Hermione was taken aback. She wasn’t ready for her mother’s harsh words at that moment. She wasn’t expecting them. Tears began to fall from her eyes, profusely, and she could do nothing but grab her coat and leave.

            Hermione felt like crap throughout the day. She thought about calling Severus and canceling, but the thought of seeing him was the only thing that brought a bit of excitement to her belly and a smile to her face. He was to pick her up at work, but there were no more patients scheduled and the doctor decided to close an hour early. She rushed to Severus’ in her work uniform.

            He had just arrived home and was going to wash the lab stench off him to go pick her up when he heard the doorbell. He went to the door and was surprised to see her.

            “I was just on my way to…”

            She jumped on him and claimed his lips, closing his door with her foot behind her. He kissed her back with passion and hunger, his hands pulling her closer to him by the waist as hers was on his cheeks.

            “Can we not go out today?” She asked as their lips parted. “I just want _you_.” She kissed him again. “Is that okay?” She pulled back from his lips to ask.

            He smiled, still clinging to her waist. “Splendid.” His lips covered hers and she glided her hands over his buttons and they popped open. She was getting good at this magic thing again. She pulled off his shirt and his trousers dropped to the floor, he needed only step out of them. He was about to rid her of her clothes when she gripped her wand and waved it over her front and all her clothes peeled off her and fell to the floor.

            “Fantastic,” he smiled and picked her up in his arms to carry her to bed. He laid her there and hovered over her, reaching down for her lips, suckling on them briefly before his lips trailed a path down to her collarbone.

            “Have I ever told you how sexy you are, Hermione?”

            “I think so, yes,” she breathed as her hands caressed his back. “But it’s always great to hear,” she smiled.

            Severus lowered his lips to her cleavage and her hands sank into his hair. His mouth them found a breast and his tongue teased her nipple as his whole mouth engulfed her breast. She moaned.

            “So fucking sexy. You make my prick harder than it has ever been before.” He sucked on her other breast.

            “Oh yeah? Let me feel it then,” she whimpered.

            “In a moment. First I need to taste your delicious pussy.” He looked up at her smiling as he lowered himself to her mound.

            He stuck his tongue in her slit and licked her clit slowly as she whimpered and squirmed on his bed. He sucked on it, her clit, until it was robust, filled with blood. He continued to lick her some more, suck on her whole mound as she moaned and her body contorted. She grabbed his pillow under her head as she rocked her hips, pushing herself into his mouth in rhythm with the marvelous work his tongue was doing. She then grabbed his hair, but not to control him, as she had the first time, just to caress him, appreciate him.

            “Oh yes… uuuh… Severussss…. Yesss. Suck that pussy, yesss… make me come, please. Can you feel how wet I am for you?

            “I can,” he said against her and she moaned louder. “Delicious.”

            When she was about to come he stopped and quickly climbed on top of her to push the tip of his cock against her swollen clit. She came, calling his name, her essence flowing from her and wetting his cock.

            “Oh fuck, Severus, you do that so well.” Hermione said as she was coming down, Severus palming one of her breasts. “You make me feel so good.”

            “Do you want to feel better?” He teased her entrance with his tip.

            “Yes,” she bit her lower lip.

            He waved his hand on her lower belly and she could feel the magic of his contraception charm tingle in her. “I’m on the pill, I’ve told you.”

            “Like I would put my fate in the hands of some muggle contraption.”

            He plunged into her and she held his waist, pulling him down, to have is body against hers as he thrust into her slowly.

            “Your cock… it’s fucking magnificent,” she panted and kissed his lips.

            He rocked his hips in such rhythm against her that her clit was being stimulated again, as well as that sweet spot inside of her. She moaned into his mouth, one hand on the back of his neck and the other pulled on his buttocks, trying to get him even further into her. She rolled her hips in rhythm with his, slowly at first, and then faster, tightening around his marvelous cock and reveling in the grunts he let out against her lips, her cheeks, her neck. Her pleasure built and it was about to burst.

            “Oh yes, Severus. I’m coming, I’m coming!”

            “Come baby. Come hard on my cock.”

            “Come with me,” she whispered and was pushed over the edge.

            He did come with her. As she clenched furiously around him he grunted “Fuck yes,” and spilled himself inside her.

            Severus collapsed on top of her, then kissed her lips deeply before rolling to her side.

            They lay beside each other, close together as they tried to catch their breaths. They were more comfortable with each other now, though they still didn’t properly cuddle.

            “Have you always had that deliciously dirty mouth, Miss Know-it-all?”

            She sniggered. “I guess. I’m not sure.”

            “How can you not be sure?” He turned to face her and grazed his teeth on her shoulder.

            “I’ve…. I’ve only had two partners before you,” she said, a bit embarrassed.

            “Hmmm,” he kissed her neck. “And…?”

            “I think I tried to say something some time or other, but it wasn’t very well seen or encouraged like it is with you,” she smiled. “Ronald even scolded me. I guess it wasn’t ladylike enough for him.”

            “Idiots. Both of them.”

            “Do you really like it?”

            “Fuck yes. I’m in complete use of my faculties.”

            She sniggered.

            “Are you hungry? You’ve left me famished.”

            “I am, yes,” she smiled.

            “I think I have some crisps in the cupboard in the kitchen. Second door over the sink.”

            “Want me to get it?”

            “Yes, please.”

            She moved to get up but he put his arm around her, pinning her to the bed and against him.

            “Severus…”

            “I don’t want your sexy frame to leave my side.” He nuzzled her neck, making her laugh.

            “So you don’t want the crisps anymore?”

            “Who said that!?”

            “Severus… I can’t be at two places at the same time.”

            “Yes, well… if only there were a _magical_ way to resolve this conundrum.” He arched his eyebrow.

            “No Severus. I might break something in your kitchen!”

            “I’m sure we would find a way to mend that, should it happen. But I very much doubt it will.”

            “Severus…”

            “Hermione…”

            She sighed and reached for her wand on the bedside table. “ _Accio_ crisps.” In a moment or two, a can of crisps zoomed into the bedroom. He grabbed it as it reached him.

            “Get us a bowl as well.”

            “Just eat out of the can.”

            “Like a bloody barbarian? Doubtful.”

            She chuckled as she summoned the bowl. He poured the crisps into it and they sat up in bed to eat.

            “So…” he started. “What happened?”

            “What do you mean?” She bit into a crisp.

            “I never do mind being used for sex, but I do mind that something seemed to be bothering you when you got here.”

            “Oh…” she looked down at the covers. “It’s nothing.”

            “You can talk to me, you know. I’m not as… insensitive as one might think.”

            “I know!” She said quickly and took her hand to his cheek to caress it. She was always very reluctant about sharing her troubles.

            “Talk, Hermione,” he furrowed his brow.

            “My mother… said I should have died,” she said in a small voice, looking down at her hands.

            He pulled her into his arms. “Hey… she’s sick. She doesn’t know what she said. She didn’t mean it.” He caressed her back as he took a hand under her chin to lift her gaze to his. She had tears in her eyes.

            “It’s stupid, I know. You went through much worse. Even _I’ve_ been through worse.”

            “It’s not stupid. It’s natural to be upset. Don’t apologize for it.” He hugged her as she took deep breaths into his chest and was soothed by him.

            “All I can say to try and make you feel better is that _I_ am extremely glad you are alive. If that counts for something.”

            “It does,” she smiled, calmer. “I am very happy you are alive as well,” she said caressing the great scar on his neck. “Seeing you is always the highlight of my week.”

            “Who would have thought you would think that six years ago?” He snorted.

            “I never had any dislike for you, I will have you know.” She took a few crisps from the bowl as she stated that matter-of-factly.

            “Right. I’m sure,” he said sardonically.

            “It’s true! Harry and Ronald were the ones who were always suspicious of you.”

            “Were they?”

            Suddenly, all the lights went out in the flat. The ones coming in from the street as well. Darkness reigned in the neighborhood.

            “The downside of living amongst muggles,” Severus stated, annoyed. “We could use some light,” he added.

            She could not see him and the insinuation on his face, but she understood his tone. “Yes. Why don’t you produce some? You have a wand too, you know. And you are better equipped to use it,” she finished in a small voice.

            “The only wand I have on my person at the moment is the one you deliciously milked into limpness just now.” It was true. His wand was somewhere on the sitting room floor along with his clothes.

            “You know, I can get you up and running again.” She felt around and managed to find his cock and stroke it. He saw nothing, but knew there was a mischievous smile stamped on her face.

            “I’m sure you can. But do not change the subject. Especially since I like to _see_ your quivering sexy body as I plunder you.” He managed to find and suck on one of her breasts and she gasped in surprise. “I seem to remember you were very proficient at producing bluebell flames. Even to say… set fire to your teacher’s robes, Miss _I never harbored any dislike for you_.”

            She gasped. “I’m sorry! That was an innocent mistake! I’ve never doubted you after that. I didn’t really know you yet, it was my first year…”

            “All is forgotten. Just make us some flames.”

            “No, I might set your bed on fire.”

            “You just did, minutes ago,” he said wearing a smirk she could not see.

            “I’m serious!”

            He pushed her hair back with his nose and kissed behind her ear. “Stop doubting yourself,” he whispered. “You are an amazing, brilliant witch.” He nibbled her ear. “I have complete faith in you. Cast the damned spell.”

            Her heart swelled and thudded in her chest. The teenager inside her who longed for a compliment from professor Snape, the only one who never had such words for her, was proud. She reached for the empty bowl of crisps and cast the fire in it. It dimly lit the room and she could see his smile as she held the bowl.

            “I’ll feel safer putting it into a jar,” she said.

            “Right. Let’s go to the kitchen. You can make more of those handy things as I whip us up a decent meal.” He got up and she followed him, balancing the bowl nervously.

            “I don’t recall you thinking I was a brilliant student.”

            “I did. But I was a bigger ass than I am now. And you consorted with Potter. Were you a Slytherin, you would have absolutely been the teacher’s pet, I assure you.”

            She placed the bowl on the counter that separated the kitchen from the sitting room. “You’re not an ass,” she said as he grabbed his wand from the sitting room floor and pulled his boxer shorts on. “I… I quite like you,” she said shyly.

            “Good,” he smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her in for a deep kiss. "I quite like you as well.” He let her go and marched into the kitchen. Her heart thudded again.

She picked up his button down shirt and pulled it on, smelling the collar and getting lost in his scent for a moment. She then hurried into the kitchen after him.

“Do you mind?”

He turned around from the cupboard he was fiddling in and saw her in his shirt. “Not at all.” He turned back and continued to go through the cupboard. “Jars are in there,” he pointed to another door. “Make us some more light so I can see what the bloody hell I’m doing and not chop off a hand.”

She sniggered and got to work.

 

They ate dinner surrounded by blue flames. It made for a quite romantic atmosphere. When they were done, she said. “I want dessert.”

“I don’t think I have any sweets in the house.”

“No, no,” she said smiling mischievously and reaching for his cock. “I want… _dessert_.” She pulled his boxers down and squeezed him while she claimed his lips, her tongue invading his mouth, massaging his, making his cock twitch in her hand.

“Oh, I see,” he said once their lips parted. “Silly me.”

Hermione pulled him by the hand into the bedroom and he grabbed a jar of blue flames before following her. She sat him on the bed, his back against the headboard, and he placed the blue flames on the table beside him. She lay belly down on the bed and in between his legs, his cock at eye level. She stroked him slowly, looking up into his eyes and he began to harden in her palm. She then took him in her mouth, far into her throat, and sucked him hungrily, licking his length at times, running her lips along him, sucking just his tip as her hands stroked the rest of him. He grunted and verbally encouraged her as he brushed her hair back from her face to see what little the light would allow. When he was rock hard, she took off the shirt she wore and straddled him, impaling herself on his cock. One hand was on his neck caressing the base of his hair and the other gripped the headboard as she rode him slowly. His hands glided from her waist to her shoulder blades then back down again.

Bright lights came on, almost blinding them, and as their eyes adjusted, he looked up at her and smiled as he saw her disheveled, her lips swollen and red from blowing him.

“Hello,” he said, still smiling as she continued to ride him.

“Hi,” she smiled, her breasts slowly bouncing in front of him.

He turned his attention to them, sucking, licking, catching her nipple in between his teeth. She arched her back slightly, allowing him more access as he held her waist and she held his neck, rocking her hips on his cock.

She came gasping his name and took him over the edge with her.

“I should go,” she said after they remained intertwined for a few minutes, foreheads touching, catching their breaths. “I don’t even know if there was a blackout at my neighborhood, if the neighbor checked on mum.”

“I’m sure she did. But I’ll get dressed and take you.”

“You don’t need to. I can walk.”

“There will be no argument, witch. You are not walking around alone when the lights may be out still somewhere.”

“But I can…”

“Hush, woman. I’m taking you.”

She smiled and got up off him and they both walked to the sitting room to find their clothes.

He apparated her to a dark corner at the end of the street and she was hurrying away with a blink of an eye.

“Bye,” Hermione called out over her shoulder.

He still held her hand and managed to pull her back. “Hey.” He pulled her up close against him and tenderly kissed her lips. “Good night,” he said in a low rumble and with a smile, and she almost didn’t want to leave him.

“Good night,” she smiled up at him. “Thanks for a lovely evening.”

He smiled and nodded once before letting her go, and off she went rushing up the street as he watched.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Tis my b-day and since I do not have plans to celebrate drunkingly on the streets the fact that I managed to keep myself alive for yet another decade, as I so should, I bring you a new chapter in celebration.

            Hermione was more content than she ever remembered being, especially in the last 5 or 6 years. Severus made her feel good not just in bed, but just in general. Simply talking to him could put her in a good mood. Who could have thought he was capable of that, seeing the ill-tempered professor who taught her almost a decade ago? She wanted to keep this going. She wanted it to work out, somehow. That was a first too. After a while with Ron, she was just going through the motions, if she were to be honest with herself. He wasn’t really all she had fancied at first, and she was more concerned with her mother. The muggle boy had an expiration date from the start, she knew. But Severus… was different, somehow. She wanted him. Badly. Could she make it work with him? And with her mother’s… situation? She wondered how.

            He had given her a smidge of confidence back, to do magic. She started doing very small things around the house with magic, just to feel it coursing through her veins, avoiding her mother’s presence when doing it, of course. Today, she was preparing some lunch early in the morning, to leave on the stove for her mother when she went to work. She cast a spell so the pot with the spaghetti sauce could stir itself while she cracked some eggs to prepare her and her mother’s breakfast. It was when her mother walked into the kitchen.

            “I’ve told you, I’ve TOLD you I don’t want this devil’s workings in my house!” She was having a rage fit, screaming, and rushing towards the pot on the stove. She reached her hand out to grab it.

            “Mum, no!”

            It was too late. Mrs. Granger had touched the pot and threw it on the floor, burning herself in the process, which only made her scream more.

            “See what you have done?!” She was now crying, holding her hand.

            Hermione did not want to see her mother suffering, and, also in hopes of making the older woman see that magic was good, she pulled her wand out and healed her mother’s hand.

            The pain stopped and the redness subsided. Mrs. Granger looked up at her daughter in awe. It quickly turned to disgust as she slapped Hermione’s face.

            “Never do that again, bitch!” And she left the kitchen for Hermione to cry alone over the spilt sauce.

            The neighbor came in through the sliding glass doors, from the backyard. “Hermione. Dear? I heard screaming. Is everything okay?” The neighbor saw the pot and sauce all over the floor and got an idea of what had gone on.

            “Just… my mother. One of… those days.” Hermione sobbed and was wiping her eyes. “And now… I’ll… be… late… for work.”

            “No, no, dear, leave this to me. It’s okay.”

            “No, it’s fine. I have to get another pot going for her lunch, and make breakfast…”

            “No dear, really. I’ve got it! I’m not doing anything at home, I’ll be happy to help,” the neighbor said picking up the pot and spoon and placing it in the sink. “I’ll make her some eggs and get another sauce going and be done in no time!”

            “I… don’t want to impose like that on you, Mrs. Sheward.”

            “It’s no trouble, really! And why don’t you go meet your friend – or friends – this evening? Have a bit of fun. I’ll check on her. Come in as late as you like.” She was smiling lovingly, as Hermione longed to see her mother do.

            “Thank you!” Hermione hugged her. “But I’ll probably just come straight home. I’ll… call you and let you know.”

            Hermione helped clean the mess before she grabbed a glass of milk and some cookies to head to work.

            She sat at working feeling miserable. She wanted to take Mrs. Sheward’s offer and go to Severus. She wanted to call him right now and cry to him. But she couldn’t do that. She had already run to him last week because of her problems. She wasn’t even sure they were in that kind of relationship where she could dump all her crap on him and he would support her. Severus Snape might not be cut out for that.

            Her cellphone rang during lunch. It was him.

            “Hello, Hermione.”

            “Severus!” She said with relief, smiling for the first time in hours. In fact, she had been taking advantage of her lunch hour to cry in peace a bit.

            “Come over tonight?”

            She sniffed. “Yes. Okay. I can do that.”

            “Are you crying?”

            “No!”

            “You’re a terrible liar. What happened?”

            “It’s nothing, really. Never mind it.”

            “You’ll tell me tonight. I hate talking over this damned contraption.”

            She sniggered. “Do you want me to bring something?”

            “Just your sexy little body and the will to help me cook,” he rumbled.

            “Okay,” she answered, smiling.

            She felt better for the rest of the work day.

 

            Hermione rang his doorbell at  around six. He opened and greeted her with a long, tender – yet passionate – kiss, which made her want to just melt into his arms and never leave.

            “Good evening,” he said with a smirk.

            “It certainly seems like it will be,” she smiled.

            She saw Chinese takeaway on the counter and looked at him, puzzled.

            “I thought I was going to help you cook!”  
            “Did I say cook? Forgive me. I meant _brew_ ,” he drawled, still smirking.

            “Oh, Severus… no, no. I better not.”

            He sat her on the sofa. She was looking grim, very different from a moment ago.

            “What happened?”

            “Nothing, I just don’t know how to brew anymore.” She was looking down into her lap.

            He gently lifted her chin so he could look her in the eye. “Something happened. You had been feeling more confident lately, I noticed. And don’t think I forgot about you crying this morning. I bet that has something to do with this sudden wave of insecurity, hum?”

            “It’s nothing. It’s stupid. You don’t want to hear about it.”

            “Of course I do. Why would I be asking if I didn’t, witch? It’s not stupid if it made you cry.”

            She sighed. Not in annoyance for his persistency, but relieved that he seemed to really care, and she was able to share. Maybe he wouldn’t run away.

            “I… cast a spell on a pot this morning in the kitchen, so it would stir itself. Mum saw and… said some horrible things, as usual, and ended up burning herself throwing the pot to the floor. I healed her and… she slapped me.” Hermione’s eyes teared up and Severus pulled her in for a hug right away.

            “I know it’s hard, but you have to try to ignore her. It’s really not your mother talking. She’s sick. Do not stop living your life because of what she says or does. Take a deep breath and carry on.” He rubbed her back and caressed her hair.

            “She’s right, though. I shouldn’t be doing magic. Shouldn’t be near it. I’m the one who made her sick. I should just have let her be happy in Australia without me.”

            He let her go and she wiped the tears with the back of her hand.

            “Hermione, look at me,” he lifted her chin again. “You did what you thought was right,” he helped, wiping tears with his thumb. “It’s not wrong to want to have the love of a parent. I know very well. It’s natural. So of course you wanted to try the spell. It is a hard, dangerous, spell with next to no evidence of success. The fact that your mother is alive and physically well just goes to show that you are an absolutely amazing, brilliant witch. Do not stop practicing magic. You were born to do it.” He tucked her wild hair behind her ear. “And if you had left her in Australia, she would be alone, with no one to care for her. And that’s sad, even if she would be fully herself. In a way.”

            “If I were so brilliant I would have been able to save her. _All_ of her.”

            “You saved me. Doesn’t that count for something? You saved the _world_. _That_ surely is more important.”

            Yes. That night, May 2nd, 1998, she had let Harry and Ron run back to the castle. She stayed behind, unnoticed, and risked herself by going back to the Shriecking Shack, not knowing if Voldemort or Death Eaters would still be there. But the image of Snape agonizing with that snake clasped to his neck, his tears before he passed out, which Harry collected… it was all haunting her. There was something they did not know. He was not a murderer, she could feel it. And with everything she had learned during that year, that Dumbledore had hid because of some sick manipulation and master plan of his, she did not doubt he hid something about Professor Snape as well. He did not deserve to die, not like that. She couldn’t just let him, not without trying _something_ , at least.

            He was unconscious on the floor, blood pooling around his neck, but he was alone in the room, thank Merlin. She took out her wand and started chanting a spell over his wound. The same spell he had used on Draco in the bathroom when Harry attacked him. She knew of this because after Harry had hidden that book in the room of requirement, after Harry had found out Snape was the half-blood prince, Ginny had told her where the book was. And she went looking. She saved it and studied it because she figured there might be something useful for the coming war, even if to fight Snape or defend themselves from him. She found the counter spell of the _sectumsempra_ , and memorized. It might come in handy.

            And it did. All the blood that was pooling around him returned to his body through the wound, which closed. Barely. He woke at once, gasping, and looked at her fixedly. She didn’t know what else to do. She panicked. Before she could think of something, he passed out again. She panicked more. She had to go help Harry, she had to go fight. But she couldn’t take him. Where would she leave him? Who would he fight for? Was he even fit to fight? How would she explain what she had done, why she had done it? She left him there. At least he wasn’t bleeding to death anymore. She had no idea what to do to counter the snake’s venom. She prayed he would survive till the battle ended and someone could help him properly.

            As she rushed back to the castle she regretted leaving him there, regretted not having used the dittany on him – she hadn’t remembered. She berated herself internally and her heart was heavy with pain and guilt. It only worsened when Harry told what he saw in the pensive as he was taunting Voldemort before they dueled. She was only able to breathe easier when he was pulled out of the Shack with life after she warned someone he was in there, albeit still extremely weak.                                                                                                                       

            “No, I didn’t… I didn’t really do anything. I… I _left_ you there.” She said, ashamed.

            “You enabled me to keep my wound closed in my moments of consciousness, when it reopened. And to take potions I had in my cape, which helped with the venom. You saved me. And I am grateful to you for that.”

            He was. And he hadn’t ever thanked her at the time. Of course not, being the broken shell of a man he was, bitter and an ass. He was also thankful she never held it over his head, nor had she bragged of it to the papers. She hadn’t sought even more of the spotlight, like that dunderhead Weasley had. He, Snape, was the only one who knew of what she did. So modest she was. He was further glad that she hadn’t approached him back then, and that he could thank her properly, like she deserved, now. If she had approached him, she would have the memory of him being completely rude to her and he would regret that.

            “No, I’m sure the healer…”

            “Hush, witch! Stop doubting yourself. I guarantee I would not be sitting here today drawing breath were it not for you. And I am extremely thankful to you, and that I can tell you this now and give you due praise, since I was too much of an ass back then to do it.”

            She smiled. He kissed her lips tenderly.

            “So will you help me brew? I could really use some help.”

            “You certainly have qualified help at the Ministry.” Her tears were drying.

            “They aren’t half as intelligent as you, I assure you. They’re fucking idiots.”

            She sniggered.

            “Now, let’s eat before it gets cold…er, and get to work,” he smiled.

            He stood and pulled her up and they both walked to the counter. He opened the takeaway and picked up a piece of Kung Pao Chicken with his chopsticks and took it to his lips.

            “Hum… not as hot as I would like. Do something about that, would you?” He said as he laid the food back on the counter before getting up to fetch glasses and some wine.

            “I know what you are doing, you know,” she smirked as she took out her wand and waved it at the food and steam began to emanate from every packet as if it had just come from the pan.

            “Of course you do. I’m getting the wine. It’s quite obvious,” he drawled, making her snicker.

            “Do you brew in the kitchen?” She asked while they ate.

            “Like a bloody barbarian? Of course not.”

            She looked around. “Where then?”

            “Eat your dinner, you curious witch.”

 

            When they finished and she had helped him clean up – with magic – he took her to the bedroom. She didn’t quite understand, she thought they were supposed to brew, but she wasn’t complaining. Having him inside her was always wonderful, if that was the only thing he had in fact called her there to do.

            He walked up to a bookshelf and touched it, making it open to reveal a hidden lab. She looked surprised.

            “I did think this flat was smaller than it should be, considering the building.”

            “And now you know why,” he smirked.

            Almost everything was already set on the worktable in the middle of the room.

            “What are you brewing?” She asked.

            “ _You’re_ brewing your contraceptive potion.”

            “I’ve told you I’m on the pill, stubborn wizard!”

            He looked at her, amused. “And I’ve told _you_ I will not leave my fate at the hands of some muggle who thinks he is a scientist in a lab somewhere, stubborn witch.”

            “What if I get it wrong? I’ll end up pregnant anyway.”

            “I know I was considered a bad teacher, but I didn’t think your faith in me was so little.” He tried to look hurt, but he was just having a tease with her.

            “No! It’s not that, it’s just… I haven’t done this in a long time… I might not… have what it takes anymore.”

            “Doubtful. But if you do get pregnant, the Prophet will have its front page much prettier for nine months,” he smirked.

            He went to a cabinet full of ingredients and took out a few jars, carrying them to the table.

            “Chop 40 grams of these,” he pointed to the first jar and leaned on the counter across from her, crossing his arms over his chest to watch.

            She did everything as he said, and was now stirring a very consistent orange substance in his cauldron. He came up behind her to inspect and rubbed his groin on her bum on purpose. She smiled as she felt his substantially long even when soft cock against her. He then planted a kiss on her neck.

            “You know, had you done this when I was your student, you would have scored much higher in my concept back then. I might have even taken an apprenticeship in potions.”

            “And I…” he said softly in her ear, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, “would be locked up in Azkaban.”

            She laughed. Her laugh pleased him.

            “What… were you interested in pursuing…. Back then?” He asked as he moved to face her and she continued to stir.

            “I didn’t really decide… but I guess… I was most interested in being a healer.” Seeing him half dead in front of her in that shack and not being able to properly help had brought that urge out.

            He looked at her in contemplation as he understood her a bit better. That wish would certainly make the fact she couldn’t properly bring her mother back an even bigger trauma, which more satisfactorily explained why it had become so hard for her to be so confident in her magic.

            “I think it’s done,” she said. He walked over to her and analyzed her work.

            “It is.”

            They divided the content of the cauldron into phials with daily doses. There was enough for one cycle.

            “Can you remember the instructions?”

            “Yes.”

            “You’ll brew this every month.”

            “How? Where?”

            “I’m sure you still have your school materials somewhere?”

            “Yes.” In her trunk in the back of her closet.

            “I’ll provide you with ingredients. You can brew in your kitchen, like an animal,” he smirked, “In your loo… or if you prefer, you can come here and use this space.”

            She was blushing and smiling. He really did make her feel good, confident, worthy of something. And if he was instructing her to brew this every month… it meant he intended to stick around for a while.

            “What is it?” He asked.

            “What?”

            “You’re grinning like an adorable idiot.”

            “How long… does this take to work? Can I take it now and play with you or will I have to forgo riding your deliciously huge cock tonight?” She smiled mischievously, managing to save herself from the embarrassment of revealing what she was actually thinking. “Will I have to be content in sucking your cock until you come down my throat and have you finger me and eat me out until I come hard? I’ll have fun either way.” She still smiled.

            “Take the potion, witch,” he uttered with lust in his eyes and a smirk on his lips as he walked to her to pull her by the hand into the bedroom.

 

            They had absolutely marvelous sex and were lying next to each other, nude, sweaty, and trying to catch their breaths.

            “I should go,” she said after a few minutes.

            He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. So very close. Like a proper cuddle. It was the first time they did that. He didn’t allow her to get up, though she only tried half-heartedly.

            “I want to spend a whole night with you. Wake up with this marvelously wild mane in my mouth,” he whispered in her ear.

            She laughed and turned in the tightness of his embrace to face him.

            “I’d very much like that as well,” she caressed his cheek, then traced her finger to his lips. “But I don’t see how that’s possible. I can’t leave my mother alone till morning. I wouldn’t get much rest, worried.”

            “You wouldn’t get much rest because I would certainly be fucking you all night long,” he rumbled. She sniggered. He continued. “Perhaps I could go to your house then?”

            She looked wary. Her mother could have an episode and embarrass her to death.

            “I could cook you both dinner, to get on her good side, maybe. You’d introduce me as a friend… I wouldn’t touch you in front of her. I could pretend to leave and sneak back into your room later to make you squirt all over what I imagine is your childhood room,” she sniggered here, “traumatize your stuffed animals and sleep with your smell all around me.”

            “Who said I haven’t already traumatized my stuffed animals on my own?” She smiled.

            He kissed her lips. “Wonderful woman. Now I have an image of you rubbing your delicious clit on a life-sized teddy bear, riding it slowly as you bite your lips in ecstasy. Now I just _have_ to see your room. Convince you to enact that for me.” He held her against him, closer, and caressed her bum as he passionately kissed her lips, his tongue invading her mouth, making her wish his cock were invading her once again as well. "Well… what do you say?” He asked when they broke apart.

            “Maybe… we can… perhaps… try,” she said, apprehensively.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was petrified for a couple different reasons. She was probably falling for him. That on its own could be scary. But he wanted to meet her mother and spend the night in her mad house. That would scare him away for sure, and she really did not want that. But on the other hand… she couldn’t string him along without an answer. He could take it the wrong way, think she was pushing him away, that she thought he was being too nosy. And it already had been five days since they’d seen each other, or talked to each other. He was always the one to take the initiative, mostly, and he hadn’t since the last time they were together. She didn’t see any other alternative. She would have to invite him over if she still wanted to have a chance with him, and pray her mother didn’t mortify her too much. So she called him up.

            “Hey stranger,” she tried, shyly.

            “Hello sweetlips.”

So, he wasn’t cold towards her. He wasn’t mad. Good. “How have you been?”

            “Good. You?”

            “Good. How come you disappeared?”

            “Did I? It was not my intention. Work has been… tiring.”

            “Well… I was wondering… if… if you’re still interested in… spending a whole night with me?” She whispered the last part because she didn’t want her mother to hear.

            “Absolutely,” he said with no hesitation, and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

            “I thought we could perhaps try that this Friday? Because then we wouldn’t have to get out of bed in a hurry the next day. In case you do stay over, that is. But if you prefer, we can do it another day. Whenever you want, really.”

            “Woman, stop your nervous babbling, will you? Friday is fine. I look forward to it. I’ll pick you up at work and we can do the groceries before we head to your house. So I can cook you something. Will that be acceptable?”

            “Yes, wonderful.”

            “See you then.”

 

            On Friday, he was there to pick her up half an hour before she got off work. He sat in the waiting room while the doctor was with the last patient and stared at her.

            “What?” She finally asked, self-conscious.

            “Nothing,” he smiled.

            “You’re staring at me,” she whispered.

            “Yes. I am trying to be respectable in your workplace, but I want nothing more than to go over there and taste your sweet lips.”

            She blushed red and smiled shyly as the patient the doctor had been seeing, along with the doctor himself, walked out. He was giving the woman some final instructions and bid her goodnight before he turned to Severus with a look of surprise.

            “Mr. Mitchell! Do we have an appointment today?” He looked at Hermione inquisitively and she shook her head, blushing even more.

            “No, no. I… I’m here for Miss Granger.” Doctor Farber looked at him and could not hide his amazement. Severus raised an intimidating brow. The doctor corrected himself.  “I… was her teacher in school, and we became reacquainted when I first had an appointment here,” Severus continued.

            Doctor Farber looked at them curiously.

            “We have a sort of… class reunion today. And I am in charge of seeing she actually shows up. Every teacher’s favorite, this one. They all want to see her.” Severus curled his lips up slightly.

            “Oh! How nice!” The doctor said. “Then you can run along. I’ll close up.”

            “Are you sure, Doctor Farber? I’ll close up, it’s no trouble,” Hermione said.

            “No, no… go on. I’ll see you on Monday.”

            “Thank you,” Hermione smiled. “Have a nice weekend.”

            She followed Severus out, and it was only in the lift that he could grab her and latch onto her lips. She quite enjoyed it and tried not to think about the fact that their relationship was very undefined and complicated, so much so that he couldn’t even bring himself to tell the doctor the truth.

            They did the groceries and he bought everything he needed to make a shrimp risotto. She walked down the aisles, giddy despite herself, because it looked like and felt like they were a real couple who had been together forever, just doing a mundane chore. She really liked that and deep in her heart began to hope that could come to be. Could such a scenario be possible for her?

            He wanted her to apparate them to her house as he had only an idea of the area and actually always took her to a street behind hers. She absolutely refused, afraid she would splinch them both.

            “Fine,” he said begrudgingly. “But you _will_ practice.”

            “Sure.”

            “Don’t _sure_ me, witch. I will see to it that you do.”

            She sniggered. “Yes, I know.”

            As they walked up to her door, reality set in and her hands became cold as ice. She shouldn’t have done this. He carried the groceries and waited behind her as she took a deep breath and opened the door.

            Severus walked in behind Hermione and she led him to the kitchen. He took a look around, appreciating the hall and kitchen and dining room of what seemed to be a very nice house. He wondered how nice it would be to have grown up in a place like this, with parents who actually gave a fuck about him. Things from the past he had already put to rest… he hoped.

            Severus placed the groceries on the counter and didn’t get a comment about her house in before her mother walked into the room.

            “Hi, mum. This… this is my friend, Severus. He’s going to cook us dinner!”

            “Hello, Mrs. Granger,” Severus greeted her stoically. He didn’t offer his hand because he could read on the lines on her face that she wasn’t friendly towards him, and she wouldn’t take it.

            “Is he one of _them_? I’ve told you I don’t want that sort of thing in my house!”

            “No, mum...”

            “And are you so slutty now that you bring your fuck buddies home?”

            Severus clenched his fists beside him in an effort to still his nerves and not verbally attack a sick old lady he had just met. She was considerably older than him, Mrs. Granger, older than he expected. Hermione _had_ mentioned her parents had her late in life. He took a deep breath to further still his nerves. He didn’t want Hermione to hate him.

            “You are not my daughter. You can’t be!” Mrs. Granger started to cry. “My little girl was so sweet and thoughtful, she would never do such a thing…”

            Severus looked at Hermione and saw tears in her eyes while Mrs. Granger still whined and mumbled a lot of things. Unsavory things. He took Hermione in his arms and held her tight for a moment and whispered in her ear.

            “I didn’t mean to disrupt your household like this. Forgive me. I should go.” He kissed her forehead, then looked down into her eyes from where silent tears were falling and whipped them with his thumbs. He turned and headed for the door, Mrs. Granger still crying and mumbling.

            Hermione wanted to say something, tell him not to go, tell him to take his groceries at least, but she couldn’t find the words, so she heard the front door closing and watched through the dining room window as he walked down the street to find a spot from which to disapparate.

            With tears still filling her eyes, she put away the groceries so they wouldn’t go bad. Her mother mumbled a bit longer and then retired to the family room and back to her telly. Hermione made her mother a quick onion soup, crying still, not due to the onions she chopped, though.

            While her mother ate, she took a tub of ice cream, a bottle of chocolate syrup and a can of whipped cream and headed upstairs without saying a word. She just cried. Her mother didn’t seem to care.

            Hermione slipped out of her clothes and the sexy lingerie she had bought for this night, for Severus, and took a quick shower before putting on some old pajama trousers, pink with little kitties on them, which were comfy and her favorite. She also put on an old T-shirt that was her father’s. It was very baggy on her, of course, which made it good to sleep in. She got into the bed and found a movie on TV, and sat watching it and eating ice cream straight from the container. She began to cry again.

            So this was it. He was gone. Of course he was. Who would endure that? Who wouldn’t run as fast as they could? _She_ would if she could. And she really liked him too. She wanted to _be_ with him. And now it was all ruined. She would call him to apologize on the next day. He wouldn’t pick up, probably, or would and would pretend everything was fine, but would answer her calls less and less. She just knew it. And she would die alone with a mother who hated her and didn’t even recognize her most of the time.

            She was crying and watching the totally sappy romantic comedy on the telly, eating her ice cream, when she heard a loud pop that startled her. She looked around and saw, through her French doors, Severus standing out on her balcony. He held a bag of what looked like takeaway and a paper tray with two drinks on it. He waved at her with a small smile.

            She sat up straight with a start. She looked hideous! Her face was puffy and red from crying her eyes out, she wore baggy old clothes and her hair was a mess, in a high pony tail done in a hurry without any thought before she had gotten in the shower. Plus, she was stuffing her face with ice cream. But he’d already seen it, all of it, and there was no way around it. She couldn’t pretend she wasn’t there or hadn’t seen him. She couldn’t just leave him out there. So she stood and wiped her face, trying in vain to make it look better, and opened the door to her balcony. He stepped in.

            “Hello.”

            “Huh… hi,” she said shyly.

            “Is it a bad time? Am I bothering you?”

            “No, no! I’m just… surprised. I’d thought you’d… run away. For good.”

            He stepped closer to her and kissed her lips. “If you think a screaming parent is going to drive me away from you, you don’t know enough about me and my childhood,” he stated, seriously. He looked around and saw he was stepping on pretty pink carpet with his boots, so he pulled them off with his feet on his heels and pushed them to sit by the door. Hermione was smiling now, happy he had come back. She closed the door to the balcony as he continued. “I just left to not upset your mother further. Have you eaten? Before dessert, I mean,” he pointed at the ice cream on her bedside table and raised a brow.

            “No… I wasn’t… hungry.”

            “I have burgers.” He lifted the paper bag he carried.

            “Okay,” she smiled.

            He pulled her closer to him, holding the bag behind her back, and took his time in tasting her lips and the rocky road ice cream on them. Her heart beat faster in her chest and her knees turned weak. They broke apart and she smiled.

            “It’s nice to see you smiling again,” he said.

            She blushed redder than what her crying had caused to her face, and her smile was toned down to a shy, small one.

            He walked over to her bed, to the side she hadn’t been sitting on, and took a seat. “Come, let’s eat. I’m starved.” He started to open the bag to pull out his burger.

            “I would like to know,” she said as she walked towards the bed.

            “What?”

            “About you. Your childhood.”

            He knitted his brows. Then he sighed and relaxed his face. “The short version is my father was an angry, drunk man and yelled a lot. At everything. He didn’t much like magic, or me, or my mother… or anything, I guess, and he gave me constant beatings. My mother… didn’t stop him.” He reached in the bag and took a chip to his lips.

            “And the long version?” She sat down and he passed her the bag so she could take her burger from it.

            “I guess you’ll find out as we go along.”

            “So we will be… going along?” She asked shyly.

            “I very much want to, yes. I’ll only back away when you tell me to.”

            “What if I don’t tell you to?”

            “I find that hard to believe…” he still chewed, and when he swallowed, he finished “but if that really shall happen, then here I will be.”

            She caressed his arm, smiling timidly.

            “You know… I think I wouldn’t mind some ice cream after this. Could you do something so that it won’t melt?” He arched an eyebrow and pointed at the tub of icy sweetness on her bedside table.

            She sniggered as she took her wand, which rested on the table, and touched it to the container, casting a cooling charm.

            “Good,” he said before taking another bite off his burger. She took the first one off of hers.

            “So, what are we watching?” He made himself more comfortable on her bed, leaning back onto the headboard and putting his feet up as he took another bite of his dinner.

            “A romantic comedy…. I can switch channels if you want.”

            “I will endure it since you have already started watching. Just catch me up.”

            “Hmm, okay.” She was feeling very giddy that he was there, in her bed, being so sweet and natural after everything that had happened downstairs. Who knew Severus Snape had this in him. Maybe he always had had it, but could never show it before. He must have freed himself from so much after the war. The truth was he felt more comfortable with her. She had a way of instilling confidence in him. And there she sat thinking it was the other way around.

            “It’s Christmas,” she started to summarize the movie, “and a bunch of stories overlap. The Prime Minister likes the coffee lady…”

            “Don’t they all?”

            She sniggered. “His sister is married to this bloke whose whore of a secretary is openly trying to get him in the sack…”

            “Lucky dog.”

            Hermione smacked his arm playfully. “There’s this guy who is secretly in love with his best mate’s wife… I’ll just fill you in as we go along.”

            “Right.”

 

            They finished eating their burgers and chips and he took off his coat, took a small package from its inner pocket and tapped his wand to it, and it grew into a small duffle bag, which had some things for him to spend the night. He set it on the floor next to the bed and got under the covers with her, to finish watching the movie while they finished off the tub of ice cream, using the same spoon, feeding each other. She snuggled close to him and leaned on his shoulder as they both leaned on the immense amount of pillows she had on the bed.

            The movie was nearly finished when he turned to her and cupped one of his hands on her cheek and kissed her tenderly. He slowly deepened the kiss, and was soon hungrily sucking on her lips, his tongue wrestling hers. His hand made its way from her cheek to her breast.

            “Severus…” she said warningly when they broke apart. He latched onto her lips again as his hand traveled further down and lifted her shirt, returning to her now bare side, his thumb teasing her pert nipple as he held her closer to him.

            “Severus…” her breathing was getting to be a bit labored. “I look horrid right now…”

            “Do you?” He kissed her cheek and her neck and then nibbled her ear, his thumb still circling her nipple. “Then why am I so fucking hard for you?” He asked in a whisper in her ear.

            Her body quickened with the sound of his silky voice in her ear, and she smiled, biting her lips before he claimed them again. His hand traveled further down and began to caress her in between her legs, over her pink pajama bottoms, his lips still slowly and hungrily devouring hers. She breathed deeply through her nose, her chest rising and falling with her increasing arousal. His lips broke away from hers.

            “Why don’t you… take this off for me?” He asked in his silky knicker-wetting voice as he pulled on the waistband of her trousers with his index finger.

            She waved her hand in front of her torso and hips, without a thought and without her wand, and her pajamas fell from her body as they opened from the seams. She was still breathing hard and craving his lips and his hands on her so she didn’t even realize what she had accomplished. He just smirked and pulled the clothes from under her and threw them to the floor.

            “Fantastic.”

            His lips returned to hers and his hand caressed her mound over her cotton knickers, the only item of clothing left on her, and she glided her hand over his buttons, making his shirt pop open.

            Hermione caressed his bare chest as his lips dominated hers. His hand stopped caressing her mound over her knickers to dip into them and caress her smooth skin. Her breathing grew heavier as he grazed his fingers along her slit, and she lowered her hand to his cock and felt it hard, straining against his trousers.

            “Oh yes,” she gasped as his lips drifted away from hers, “you _are_ hard.” She stroked his cock over his trousers.

            He parted her quim and teased her clit, making her gasp and then whimper. “Of course I am,” he rumbled as he continued to rub her in circles while she undid his trousers to free his cock. “I am in bed with the sexiest witch on this planet.” And again his lips covered hers, his fingers never stopping the deed they performed on her bud of nerves.

            Hermione smiled and bit her lips when they were parted from his and she watched him circling her clit and gazing at her with a big smile. He was so attentive and sweet. He came back after her mother’s display. He looked at her with desire in his eyes, making her feel like she was the most beautiful woman on Earth even though she looked like crap right then. He encouraged her to be herself, to do magic. He was such an amazing man. _Oh please God let him stay forever_.

            He dipped a hooked finger into her folds and she moaned sweetly and smiled at him, gripping his open shirt, much affection in her stare. He slid a second finger into her, and slowly scratched her inner wall, thrusting his finger in and out of her. She moaned, grabbing at his shirt and sides, and wet her knickers even more than they already were with her arousal. He smirked as he pulled away from her to slowly pull down her knickers, moving in to kiss her again as he did it. She arched her back and lifted her legs to help him, her core so soaking wet, craving his attention. When he pulled the knickers over her feet, he pulled away from her lips and smirked as he saw the stain on the crotch of her underwear.

            “So fucking wet, Hermione.”

            “Yes.” She stroked his cock. “Just like you are so fucking hard.”  
            “All for your wet pussy, baby,” he whispered near her ear and nipped it while he rubbed her knickers on her pussy again, getting them wetter.

            “I’m keeping this” he smiled and stuffed her knickers in his trouser pocket. He then cast a spell that made his shirt and trousers float down to the floor next to his bag. He quickly climbed back on top of her, once again claiming her lips as he plunged his fingers into her and he flexed them. One, two, three thrusts and she clenched once on his fingers wearing a cheeky smile. He grunted and bit her chin.

            “Will you do that to my cock?”

            She nodded. “Over and over again until I milk it dry.”

            He growled and moved to brush his lips on her neck, then nipped her ear. “You know…” he said in his silky low rumble as he picked up the bottle of chocolate syrup from her bedside table, “I believe…” he poured some over her breasts, circling a nipple twice, “I’ve got…” he circled the other nipple with the topping “a bit of…” he trailed the way down her stomach with the sweet sticky thick fluid, “a sweet tooth today.” He smirked as he poured a generous portion of the syrup on her mound, spreading her and pouring some on her clit as well. She watched, biting her bottom lip, going half insane with the craving she felt for his tongue to be on her, the need she felt to come. He replaced the can of whipped cream that sat on the nightstand with the syrup he held, and shook the can, spraying some of it onto her pussy as well.

            He placed the can back on the table and, still smirking, leaned down to suck on one of her nipples. He sucked it clean, sucking hard and wet, tenderly teasing her with the tip of his tongue, catching her nipple lightly in between his teeth.

            “Don’t tell my dentist,” he smirked.

            “Oh fuck… your secret is safe with me,” she said in a whimper, running her fingers through his hair, encouraging him.

            When he thought her breast was sufficiently clean, he moved to the other, repeating the process slowly, making her whimpers louder. He then licked the chocolate trail down her belly to her mound. He spread her legs wide and held them in place as he slowly licked her mound and labia up and down, without touching her exposed clit, making her moan, desperate for more. He proceeded to sucking her whole, taking her mound and clit into his mouth, sucking her clean of the sweets he had poured on her, causing her to moan yet more sweetly and grip his hair, tugging on it lightly.

            His tongue now focused solely on her clit, teasing it slowly, then rapidly, only to slow down again, watching for her reaction as he did it. She breathed so heavily, bit her lips, let a moan escape from time to time. One hand was entangled in his hair as she rocked her hips against his tongue, and the other reached back to grip the headboard. He changed his rhythm and it was just right in fucking time. She gripped the headboard with both her hands now, as to not pull too hard on his head. Her head lolled back and her hips moved of their own accord, her legs trembling. He laid a hand across her lower belly to hold her in place as she tried to contain her moans a bit, but didn’t manage to be as demure as she wished to be. She exploded in pleasure with a long, low moan, her essence all over his face as he continued to suck her through her pleasure, making it ripple through her body over and over again.

            He was a tad curious as to why she hadn’t been very voiceful of her pleasure today like she usually was, saying deliciously naughty things to him. Perhaps it was just so her mother would not hear and bother them, or perhaps she wasn’t having that much fun.

            “Did you enjoy yourself, Hermione?” he rumbled in her ear as he came back up to eye level with her.

            “Did my pussy exploding all over your face get you confused somehow?” She smiled and kissed his lips, tasting herself.

            She _was_ quieter. Not so much to not bother her mother, because she now enjoyed sleeping downstairs and rarely came up to the second floor, where her room with her dead husband had been. Hermione was quieter because she was emotional, all different sorts of feelings boiling inside her. She was scared to say something she shouldn’t so soon and ruin this perfect relationship that was developing.

            He smirked and guided himself inside her slowly. She buried her heels on his bum.

            “Severus… I wanted to suck some chocolate covered cock.” She smiled, then moaned softly with his hips moving against hers, and bit her lower lip.

            “Keep that in mind for some other time. I want to come inside your sweet little cunt. Remember you promised to milk me dry?”

            She clenched around his girth once and he groaned. “Oh yes. I remember now,” she whispered cheekily.

            He thrust in and out of her rhythmically, his length rubbing her swollen clit as it plunged into her, making her arousal grow again, his cock hitting the right spot inside her, aiding the process. Every three or four strokes she clenched around him, stopping his plunging for a moment, causing him to groan, moan, grunt and even whisper her name softly in her ear. He cradled her head with his arms and she lightly trailed her fingers up and down his back, his sides, his arms, always smiling. She claimed his lips, licked his neck – his scar – nipped his ear, whispered his name, and bit her lip before anything else slipped them.

            He started pounding her harder and the length of his cock hit her clit just the right way and once again she came, squirting on his cock, clamping down on him and making him come with her.

            He kissed her lips deeply before rolling to her side and pulling her to lie on his chest. “I think we should have turned your stuffed animals around, the poor creatures,” he said after a few minutes of silence as he observed her bookshelves, with plenty books and a few stuffed bears guarding them.

            She sniggered. “They’ll live. I think you’ve made me sticky in more ways than one and we should shower before falling asleep. And I should probably change these sheets as well.”

            “Will I have to trot down the hallway naked with my marvelous figure and run the risk of bumping into your mother?”

            “It _is_ a marvelous figure.” She caressed his chest. “Who knew that a frock coat and robes hid _this_.” She grazed her teeth on his shoulder, and he smiled. He had probably gained some weight since his Hogwarts years, but still… he wasn’t bad at all to look at, to feel against you. “And no, you won’t have to run down the hall. There’s a loo right there.” She pointed to the closed door next to the telly, which was still on.

            “Oh, very well.” He got up and pulled her over his shoulder to carry her into the loo. She squealed and clamped her hand over her mouth as she laughed. “So I have an attractive body, do I?” He smirked.

            “Yes.” She replied. “You’re hot in more ways than one. If students knew… you would have a lot of wet knickers in class.”

            He snorted as he placed her on the floor of the bathtub. She turned on the shower as he stepped in.

            They showered together and when they got out, she changed the sheets. She was going to do it manually but he raised an eyebrow and she understood. She waved her wand and the dirty sheets floated to the hamper in the loo and clean ones fitted themselves onto the bed. She was going to put on new pajamas but he stopped her.

            “I want your naked body against mine all night long.”

            She smiled and got into bed with him, snuggling close to his warm chest, and they quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- Yes, they were watching Love Actually. It's Rickman-ception!
> 
> \-- Thank you for the comments and kudos. Know that they are always appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!  
> Since I am writing this a bit faster now, and got a bit closer to the end this week, I will post an extra chapter for you.

            Hermione woke the next day feeling wonderful. She usually woke up with the urge of staying in bed and sleeping forever, just not up to dealing with life. Today she wanted to stay in bed, yes, but for completely different reasons.

            Severus still slept, his chest pressed to her back. His fingers were intertwined with hers, on both hands, one arm stretched above their heads and the other holding her hand to her chest. He breathed lightly next to her ear. Their legs were perfectly intertwined. Her heart beat fast and warm, her stomach doing flips in her belly. She wanted to stay like that forever.

            She tried to move the arm over her head a bit and he stirred. She actually wanted to go close the curtains over the French doors of her little balcony, because sunlight was streaming in and would wake him, and she wanted to keep him there for always. As she wondered if she could go to the window and get back undetected and have him embrace her like that again, he stirred once more and suddenly held her tighter to him.

            “Good morning,” he rumbled in her ear.

            “ _Wonderful_ morning,” she replied with a smile on her face he could not see.

            “Did you sleep well?” he asked, letting go of her hands to stretch, but keeping his body close still.

            “Better than I ever have, I think. You?”

            “Very well,” he said as he began to kiss her cheek and nip her ear. She enjoyed it, sniggers slipping her, and she could feel his half hard cock on her bum. “Do you like morning sex, Hermione?” He rumbled in between nips on her lobe, his hand, which had been cupping a bare breast, sliding down to hold her mound.

            “I don’t know. I’ve never had morning sex.”

            “Will you allow me to provide you with a first experience?” He caressed her before parting her to gently flick her clit up… and down.

            “Yes,” she whimpered. “You have already provided me with so many firsts.”

            “Have I? Such as…” He continued to rub her nub and grazed his teeth on her neck before kissing it.

            “You’re… the first one to make me come absolutely every time we’re together. The first one…” she moaned as his fingers hit the right spot the right way and he bit her neck “… to make me come so marvelously hard. The first one to make me come more than once in one evening.” She began to roll her hips in rhythm with his fingers, slowly, and squeeze his side and buttocks with one hand as the other pulled on the edge of her pillow.

            “One of these nights… I will make you come repeatedly. I want to count how many times you come before you pass out.” He licked the length of her neck before nipping her ear again, his fingers now stroking down her clit to her entrance, spreading her moisture and making his fingers slip so slickly over her already very swollen bud of nerves. She hooked her leg behind his knees, giving him more access.

            “Oh fuck yes, Severus. Do that. Is it a promise?”

            “It is.”

            “I will fucking absolutely hold you to it.” She gasped.

            “Naughty, filthy witch. Does the idea of coming all night long make your pussy hot and wet for me?”

            “Yes! I want to come so much and so hard I pass out in a pool my squirting pussy leaves behind.”

            He growled in her ear and guided his cock into her. It slipped in easily, all of it, to the hilt, and she moaned into the pillow. She was so aroused, she clamped once on his cock and he bit her shoulder.

            “Bloody hell, Hermione. Your pussy can lead a man to ruin,” he said next to her ear as he pulled out of her slowly and slipped into her again, his fingers on her clit, rubbing it slowly from side to side.

            “Mmmmmhhh… can it?” She moaned.

            “Yes. Best fucking cunt ever. I would spend the rest of my days burying myself in it, gladly.” He sped up his thrusting.

            “Is _that_ a promise?” she asked smiling as she took her hand to his hair, holding his lips to her neck, which he kissed repeatedly and nipped at times.

            “It could very bloody well be. You are talented and brilliant in more ways than one, witch.”

            Her heart filled with something warm and fuzzy. His fingers pinched her clit lightly, then his bollocks pressed on her labia and her focus was diverted.

            He pounded her harder, his fingers rubbing her clit in rhythmic intervals. She came wailing into her pillow, clenching on his cock and making him come with her. He was still inside her, both of them gasping for air, and he took his fingers to her lips. She sucked on them willingly, tasting whatever bit of herself was still on them. That made him grunt in her ear.

            “Do you like morning sex, Hermione?” He asked again, smirking.

            “I like any kind of sex with you, Severus.” She turned her torso and he sucked on her lips over and over again, slowly, before he finally pulled out of her and asked “May I shower before I change to leave?”

            She turned to face him completely. But she stared at his chest, embarrassed, and caressed it, tracing the scant trail of hair on it.

            “Would you… would you… stay?” She asked. “If you don’t have anything else more important to do, that is.” She managed to look up at his face now. He seemed intrigued as he caressed her arm and side with the back of his fingers. “I… I want to try and make mum get used to you. Because... I’d very much like for you... to come back every once in a while. So if you are interested in that at all, and if you’re up for the possible abuse, and if you don’t have other important plans…”

            He took her cheeks in between his hands and kissed her lips, interrupting her.

            “Nothing could be more important than you.”

She blushed very red, smiling nervously as warmth and excitement spread all over her chest and abdomen.

            “I will stay for as long as you like,” he finished.

 

            They went downstairs and Hermione silently prayed her mother wouldn’t be out of her room yet. She wasn’t. They went into the kitchen and she started to take out the frying pan and eggs and the coffee powder when he stopped her and kissed her lips deeply. “ _I_ want to make you breakfast,” he said.

            She smiled and almost dropped the eggs she was holding. “Okay…” she smiled, giddily. Her mother walked in and they quickly stepped away from each other.

            “Good morning, mum.”

            Mrs. Granger looked from Hermione to Severus and her gaze lingered on him for a moment. Severus did not speak. Mrs. Granger then smiled and turned to Hermione. “Good morning, dear,” she said, and walked to the sink, took a glass from the cupboard and had a drink of water.

            Severus looked at Hermione inquisitively and she just shrugged.

            “Have I met you, dear?” She asked Severus as she turned from the sink. “You do seem a bit familiar.”

            “You have, Mrs. Granger. Good morning.” He was a bit taken aback due to her sweetness. Very different from what he was expecting.

            “Oh, I’m not Mrs. Granger! Monica Wilkins.” She stretched out her hand and Severus took it after a moment of surprise and confusion. “Hermione calls me mum, and I am flattered, though I really don’t understand why. My Wendell and I never had children. But she’s a sweet girl and a very considerate roommate. I would have loved to have a child like her.” She sat down at the counter, on the dining room side, facing them in the kitchen, and smiled.

            Hermione started to look a bit down and Severus put his arm around her shoulder and caressed her. “Yes, she is a very brilliant young woman.” He kissed her temple. She looked up at him appreciatively.

            “Is this the nice man you’ve been telling me about, Hermione?”

            Severus let go of her and went into the fridge to find some juice. He didn’t want to be present when he was being talked about. He felt uncomfortable by it, still.

            “Yes. This is Severus.”

            “Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Mrs. Granger said. Severus just nodded from the sink as he poured himself a glass of juice.

            “He does seem nice,” Mrs. Granger whispered, thinking he couldn’t hear her.

            “He is,” Hermione smiled. “He’s going to stay here for a while today… cooking us breakfast and perhaps lunch since he didn’t get to cook dinner yesterday as planned?” She was now looking at Severus, asking him if he would. He nodded, walking over to her.

            “Good. What happened last night that he couldn’t come cook dinner?”

            “Huuuh…”

            “I… got held up at work.”

            “Oh! But you spent the night?”  
            “No! Hermione said instantly, alarmed. “He just arrived.” It helped that Severus was wearing trousers and a dress shirt, as if he were going to step outside.

            “Really? The love bites on your neck seem to tell a different story, dear.” Mrs. Granger smiled as Hermione took her hand to her neck, horrified. “You’re a big girl and I’m an old woman. No need to feel ashamed of having your boyfriend spending the night, Hermione.” Mrs. Granger smiled, amused. Hermione now felt nervous because she called him her boyfriend. She wasn’t quite clear on what was their situation. They had never really discussed it. She looked at him nervously, hoping he wouldn’t freak out. But he was smirking.

            “Oh, I like her,” he said to Hermione in a sly tone. He then turned to Mrs. Granger and asked “What would you like for breakfast Mrs… Wilkins?”

            “Monica, please. I would like a bacon and egg roll, if you would, Mr. Snape. It’s what I used to have in Australia.”

            “Severus is fine.” He didn’t really like being called Severus, except by Hermione. But he thought he should open an exception to his… _girlfriend’s_ mother. “What exactly does a bacon and egg roll consist of, other than the obvious?”

            “It’s bacon, eggs, cheese, avocado, mayonnaise and chipolte on a bun.” She smiled.

            “And do we have all that?” He turned to Hermione and she was already placing the last of the items on the counter next to the stove. “Well, it seems we do.”

            Hermione smiled to him. “She likes to have that often,” she explained quietly.

            “Yes, well. It sounds good. I’ll have one myself, I think.” He walked to the stove and turned on the gas under the frying pan Hermione had placed there.

            “I’ll have one too, please,” Hermione said, smiling and caressing Severus’ back, “Minus the avocado.”

            “ _That_ is a splendid idea,” he chuckled. “Does _she_ know about the…” he said in a lower tone, pulling just the handle of his wand from his sleeve discretely.

            “No.”

            “Shame,” he put it back. “I’ll have to actually cook, then,” he smiled.

 

            They ate breakfast together and talked, Mrs. Granger always amiable, asking about Severus, and he answered what he could honestly. He used one of his old pick up stories to explain the scar, which he had forgotten to conceal, and when asked about his work, he adapted a few details.

            He got started on lunch while Hermione helped her mother to tend to the garden, something she always liked to do when she was amiable Mrs. Wilkins, but that got Hermione nervous, because she would have to handle sharp tools.

            The Grangers joined Severus in the kitchen later to help. Hermione, always nervous about the knives around her mother and about her getting used to it and wanting to do something of the sort when she was less… herself, or was alone, put her mother in charge of drying and storing the dishes after they had eaten.

            After lunch and a bit of conversation, Mrs. Granger retired to her room for an afternoon siesta. Hermione and Severus stayed in the den, watching the telly and they dozed off a bit as well.

            Hermione was lying on his chest, his arm around her, not paying attention to the telly at all, just thinking what a good day this had been so far. She wished her mother could be this calm and friendly every day. She shouldn’t have been so selfish and tried to restore her memory. And she wished Severus could be there every day as well. Would he give up his bachelor flat, his silent freedom, to stay there with her and take care of her mother? Take care of her? She wanted to be taken care of. It was childish, but after having to take charge of things for so long, ever since she had first gotten to Hogwarts – and doing a crappy job of it lately – it was nice to have someone come in and help. Just cooking for her was already big help. But it was too much to ask of him. And too soon in the relationship. She would not be the crazy, unbalanced girl that was clingy and moved things along too quickly. It would only make him run away from her faster.

            She was contemplating all of this and tears flowed from her eyes, wetting his chest. She sniffed quietly and tried to wipe her cheeks discretely.

            “Hermione?” He looked down at her, worried. She looked up at him and smiled, trying to play it cool. “What’s wrong?”

            “Nothing. Nothing is wrong,” she said. He knitted his brows and narrowed his eyes and she was forced to continue. “I just wish every day could be like this. That she’d… remember me. _This_ is my mum. This is the woman I remember. She just doesn’t remember me.” She sniffed again.

            He caressed her cheeks with one hand and the other rubbing her back and shoulders. He then pulled her to him and hugged her tight, all in silence, because what was there to be said? It helped her. It soothed her. She smiled into his chest.

            Mrs. Granger walked in and just stared at them. It didn’t look like she was in the same mindset as when she retired for her nap. Hermione was noticing and started to pull away from Severus. He didn’t let her go. He knew it was wrong, but he didn’t have the patience to wait for what would happen, so he dove into Mrs. Granger’s mind.

            There was much confusion, grief, anger. More anger at being angry, because she didn’t understand why she was angry. She just wanted to watch her shows and be left alone. It distracted her mind from the grief and made her forget the anger. She wanted to watch them with her husband, as they used to, but he was not there. She didn’t quite remember when he had died, what had happened. She knew they weren’t there, at home. And that girl was the reason for it. She and her devil’s play. Before that, everything was fine. They were happy. She just wanted some peace, and the girl wouldn’t give it to her. She looked like her husband so much. Acted like him. But was a poor substitute. Memories of them together flooded her mind, then more anger and confusion because she couldn’t remember details. Because it couldn’t be as it was. Anger at Hermione. Anger because she knew she shouldn’t he angry, it wasn’t the child’s fault, but she couldn’t help it. Oh but it was her fault. She meddled with that evil power of hers.

            Severus pulled out of her mind. Still embracing Hermione, he picked up the remote control and switched to the show Mrs. Granger wanted to watch.

            “Do you want to watch your show, Mrs. Granger?”

            She looked at him warily, then at the telly. Then sat on her preferred chair and stared at the TV, giving them a glance from time to time.

            “Would you like something to eat, mum?” Hermione asked, still a little confused as to how Severus knew what her mother watched. Had they talked about it?

            “Not if you’re going to prepare it with that ability of yours and poison me.”

            “Mrs. Granger, don’t talk to your daughter like that. She loves you very much and takes good care of you. You shouldn’t be like that.”

            She spared Severus a look before turning to the telly again. Hermione squeezed Severus’ hand in gratitude. It filled her heart to have someone on her side, defending her.

            “Would you like a sandwich?” Hermione tried again.

            “Fine.”

            Severus cleared his throat and gave her an intimidating look.

            “Thank you,” she said a bit begrudgingly.

            Severus stood before Hermione did and she followed him to the kitchen. He went to the fridge and was collecting the makings of a turkey sandwich. Hermione smiled. She loved how at home he already was feeling, going through her fridge without asking. She then remembered the subject at hand.

            “Did you… Did you use Legilimency on mum?” She asked hesitantly and in a whisper.

            He looked up from the many slices of bread he was spreading mustard on, over the counter to her, who stood in the dining room. “Yes,” he sighed. “I’m sorry. I lost my patience and didn’t want to wait and see if she was going to scream at you or not.”

            She gazed at him, astonished that he had thought to do that. It was actually kind of brilliant. If only she had the ability. But she was scared also, that it could damage her mother’s mind even more. And scared that he would do that to her and see things that she wasn’t sure of, or ready to share with him. See her silly little girlish dreams and laugh in her face for having such hopes.

            He, once again, couldn’t take the silent waiting anymore and looked into her mind, afraid she hated him for doing that to her mother. He, however, only saw two prominent questions in the quick look he took: would it hurt her mother and if he did that to her. He answered before she could gather the courage to ask.

            “No, it will not hurt her. Not how _I_ do it. She couldn’t feel a thing. And I do not do it to you. This was the first time, so you can know that she felt nothing, like you didn’t.”

            “Oh… okay.” She moved next to him as he continued to assemble their sandwiches. “And… what… did you see in there?” She asked warily. “In my mum’s head.”

            “Just… confusion. Anger, because she doesn’t quite understand it. Forgetfulness. She doesn’t hate you. She’s just…. Overwhelmed, all the time.”

            She fidgeted with her fingers and some packaging that was on the counter, and he kissed her bushy head of hair. She gave a small smile.

            “Can I help?” She asked.

            He pointed her to the lettuce and tomatoes and told her to wash them.

 

            She walked back into the den carrying her sandwich and her mother’s, and Severus carried two glasses of juice before going back into the kitchen to get his sandwich and drink.

            “Here you go, mum. Severus made this for us.”

            She stared at the sandwich and then looked at Severus, who looked at the telly and ate. Hermione sat down and took a bite of hers as well, and Mrs. Granger felt more confident to eat hers.

            After they had finished eating, Severus and Hermione, he stood and took her plate and glass while Mrs. Granger still ate. He took them into the kitchen and washed them, then walked back into the room and said

            “Well, I should get going.” Hermione’s head sprang up at him in surprise, and she thought she saw him wink rapidly at her. What did that mean? Was he staying or was he really going? Did he get fed up already? Her heart started racing in despair. Maybe he had something better to do.

            “Good night, Mrs. Granger. It was nice meeting you.”

            The woman looked up at him and said nothing. He raised an eyebrow and she begrudgingly said good night. He turned from the room and Hermione jumped up to follow.

            “Severus!” She caught up with him in the hall as he was almost at the front door. “What’s the matter?”

            “Nothing,” he smiled and pulled her close for a peck on the lips. “I will be upstairs in two minutes, just as soon as I find a safe spot to apparate from,” he said in a low tone. “Either to gather my things or spend another night. Your decision.”

            “Spend the night,” she smiled and pulled him down by his neck so she could intertwine her lips with his. “I’ll be up in a little while. I’ll just wait to see if she needs anything else.”

            “Very well,” he smirked and opened the front door, making a point of closing it noisily behind him.

 

            Hermione waited for her mother to finish eating and took her plate and glass to the sink and washed them. She then sat with her mother for a few minutes and tried to comment something or other of her show, but she never answered. At least she wasn’t giving rude replies. Hermione remembered how Severus defended her to her mother, and something inside her fluttered. She bade Mrs. Granger good night and rushed up to her room.

            Severus was nowhere to be seen. She heard the shower going, though, and breathed in relief. She took the opportunity to go to her drawers and pick out a sexy pair of knickers and a silver silk nighty with black lace hugging her breasts that she had bought once because she thought it was cute, though she didn’t have anyone to wear it for. She was sleeping alone at the time.

            It wasn’t before long that Severus came out in pajama trousers and no shirt on, his short hair still damp.

            “I hope you don’t mind, I used your shower.”

            “Not at all,” she smiled and walked to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pecking his chest, where the scar Nagini left him ended. He leaned down and tenderly claimed her lips. There they remained, their lips softly suckling on one another’s, her tongue caressing his lower lip, begging for entrance which he promptly granted. He lifted her to carry her to bed and she stopped him.

            “No, wait. Let me take a shower.” He knitted his brows. “Please,” she finished.

            He put her down. “Hurry. Or I’ll storm into that loo and take you in there.”

            She smirked. “Keep that in time for some other time, if not today.”

 

            Hermione came out of the bathroom dressed in her nighty, black lace caressing her breasts, silver silk draping from under her breasts to above her knees, to see Severus going through the drawer of her nightstand. He was lying on the bed, looking into it, amused. It was where she kept a couple of vibrators and dildos. She hadn’t kept them there in a long time, since she never did use them. But ever since she started seeing Severus, she had taken them out from the back of her closet.

            “These are very… interesting.” He took a small vibrator, meant for stimulating only her clitoris, and analyzed it with a smirk.

            “Severus!” She ran over to him, and climbed on top of him. She desperately reached to close the drawer and managed to do it without touching it, by wandless magic. He stretched his arm over his head, keeping her from reaching the vibrator he held. She was blushing, embarrassed, struggling on top of him to reach it. He was very amused.

            “Naughty Hermione,” he teased. “I thought you said my cock was magnificent.”

            “It is.” She answered, struggling to reach the toy he was keeping out of her reach by switching positions and being sure to hold it tight so she didn’t get it by magic accidently.

            “And aren’t I enough?” He smirked and managed to rumble that in her ear, causing her to lose focus on what she was trying to do. He nipped her ear too, and she stopped reaching for the vibrator.

            “Of course you are.” She caressed his chest now, sitting on him as he sat on the bed, his back to the many pillows that lay next to the headboard. “But I don’t see you every day, do I?” She was very red in embarrassment still.

            “Do you want to change that?” He asked and kissed her lips. As he did, he lowered his hand that was holding the toy.

            “What?” She asked, surprised, when their lips parted.

            “Do you,” he kissed her again, “wish,” another kiss, “to see me,” he kissed her again, “daily,” he kissed her lips and lingered longer.

            “If… if you don’t mind… yes.” She replied shyly.

            “I would mind if you wanted to see _less_ of me.” He kissed her lips again and clicked the vibrator on, touching it to her nipple as their lips were locked. She quivered and whimpered into his mouth.

            “So then I won’t need these anymore, if you’re going to see me every day. Let me put them away.” She blushed bashfully, cupping her hand on his as he held the vibrator next to her breast but not touching it to her skin.

            “Why are you embarrassed, baby?” He kissed her lips, nipping her lower one when they parted. “We can have so much fun with these.” He touched the vibrator to her breast as he kissed her neck. She whimpered in his ear as he continued to stimulate her nipples with the tiny toy.

            “Were you expecting to get some sleep in this?” He looked up and down at her skimpy nighty. “I would never let you sleep when you look so fucking sexy,” he whispered in her ear, nipped it, and kissed her lips again, as he touched the toy to her nipple once more. She clung to his shoulders and moaned into his mouth.

            He pulled the lace that covered one of her breasts down, and his lips trailed their way down her neck, past her collarbone, to the bare breast. He teased it, circling her hard peak with the tip of his tongue, sucking on her whole breast, so perfectly small it fit entirely into his mouth, catching her nipple in between his teeth. All the while, the vibrating toy stimulated her other nipple, covered with lace.

            She sucked in air through clenched teeth as she held his head, caressed his hair, his cheeks.

            “Hmmm… Severusss.”

            His lips latched onto hers again, his kiss so hungry it left her breathless.

            “Show me how you play with yourself,” he whispered in her ear. He smiled and handed her the vibrator.

            “What?” She asked a bit lost, craving his touch again, his lips on any part of her body.

            “Spread those legs for me,” he said as he sat back to the foot of the bed, leaving her leaning against the pillows at the head, “and rub your delicious clit while I watch.”

            She smiled and spread her legs, lifting the skirt of her nighty. She wore very skimpy knickers, white, and once she spread her legs, the crotch barely covered her. She traced the toy on her labia, biting her lips as she did so, looking at him. She then teased her entrance with the vibrator and let out a whimper. He watched fixedly, licking his lips, his eyes full of desire. She saw his cock slowly becoming erect under his trousers.

            She moved the toy up to her clit, it touching her flesh through the side of her knickers. She let out a louder moan, though still very silent for what he was used to hearing from her, and then bit her lips, muffling her moans and whimpers as she stimulated her nub with the toy and gripped the headboard behind her with her free hand. He stroked his cock over his trousers, and couldn’t contain himself any longer.

            Severus crawled up to her and kissed her lips. “So demure. Are you this quiet alone?”

            “Yes,” she answered in between short breaths.

            “Is it only with me you scream?” He said, kissing her neck

            She just nodded and hummed her acquiescence.

            He took the toy from her hand and took up the stimulation of her clit as he ravished her lips. “Then scream for me, baby,” he said in between kisses on her lips, still touching the vibrator to her clit and gently rubbing it. “I warded your room. You don’t need to worry. Just come screaming for me. I love to hear your moans. It makes my prick so fucking hard.”

            “Hhhhmm, Severusss… fuck!” She gripped his shoulders as he kissed her chin, then her neck.

            “Do you like this?” He grazed his fingers on her labia as he still held the vibrator to her clit.

            “Oh yes! Fuck yes. So fucking much,” she panted. He nipped her ear and neck, then pressed the vibrator harder to her clit.

            “Severuuusssss,” she came wailing his name, squirting all over his hand and the leg that lay in between hers, wetting his trousers a bit. He pressed the toy to her clit a couple more times and still got more waves of pleasure from her, with loud moans that made him smirk.

            He kissed her lips as she caught her breath, then took the wet vibrator to them. She sucked on it, smirking as she looked deep in his eyes, then claimed his lips, her hands on the back of his neck.

            As he kissed her lips, he slowly pulled off her knickers, then pulled his cock out of his trousers and pulled her closer to him, so he could guide himself inside of her and she stopped him.

            “You are always so attentive of me. Let me take care of you,” she smiled and kissed his neck, then his collarbone.

            “I like to give you the attention you deserve,” he said.

            “You deserve so much attention too,” she kissed his lips and nipped his lower one as she caressed his bare chest. “And I would like to give it.” She kissed his chest now, looking up at him playfully, her hands gliding down his body, leading the way for her lips and tongue. She licked his nipples, then the faint line his slightly defined muscles marked down his stomach. She then stared his cock at eye level as he watched intently. She gently stroked him, licking his whole length, sucking the tip of his cock with soft, light lips before recommencing the process. She licked his length with much patience and care, feeling every ridge there was to feel, making him hiss. She took his bollocks into her mouth and stroked him as he groaned. She then took her lips to his tip again, sucking lightly on it before she swallowed his whole cock and his tip touched the back of her throat.

            “Oh fuck, Hermione, your lips… are so divine.”

            She smiled, drooling on his cock, then lowered her lips down his shaft again. She did it very slowly, then faster, her hands aiding and stroking near his base. He grunted and groaned, caressing her cheeks and hair at times, until he couldn’t control himself any longer.

            “I’m going to come, Hermione,” he said as his chest rose and fell fast.

            He expected her to finish him off in her tight pussy as she always did, so he could try to make her come again, this time on his cock. Or at the very least to step back and just jerk him off until he did come, since he warned her too late and wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer to please her. But she continued to blow him, looking up at him in the most mischievous way, and he came down her throat. She swallowed him with a smile.

            “Good God, witch. You are so magnificent.”

            She kissed his lips and cuddled against him. And thus they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, folks!  
> I hope you enjoy and have a nice rest of the weekend.

            Hermione woke up on Sunday and saw Severus standing in her room, already half dressed, pulling on his shirt. Her heart sank a bit. She announced she was awake.

            “Morning. Were you… going to sneak out?” She tried to say it playfully and not sound like she was demanding anything. It probably was not working. She smiled to try and disguise her anguish.

            “No. I was going to leave a note. I have plans for brunch with Minerva.” He was tucking his shirt in.

            “Oh.” That was slightly better than just running off for no reason.

            “Then I have a couple of errands to run.”

            “Right. That’s fine, really. I was just kidding.”

            “I’ll be back later. If that is acceptable to you.”

            “That is very much acceptable,” she smiled. “But you don’t have to if you don’t want to, really. You must be sick of me, and of not sleeping in your own bed.”

            “Trying to get out of seeing me daily already? So soon after the promise of doing so… tsk, tsk.” He smirked.

            “No! It’s not that, I…”

            “I’ll be back, Hermione.” He pecked her lips and then hurried to pick up his bag. “Late afternoon, or in the evening. All right?”

            “All right.” She smiled from under the covers, where she sat. “Say hello to Professor McGonagall for me,” she said absently. He arched an eyebrow and she realized what she had said. “Scratch that, you don’t have to.” He stepped out onto the balcony and disapparated.

            The day got on nicely enough. Her mother wasn’t overly rude, just silent or a bit curt at times. She even sat with Hermione longer, taking her lunch at the dining room table with her instead of in front of the telly, where she usually liked to eat. Alone. Unbothered and with her shows.

            Mrs. Sheward, their neighbor, came to check in on them and have tea. Her mother liked Mrs. Sheward’s company. Hermione could bet she enjoyed it more than her own. She had already said as much, really. So as they had tea, Mrs. Granger participated more actively in the conversation. Hermione also enjoyed Mrs. Sheward’s company. She had been of great help at many times, with her mother and also just as a friend, a surrogate mother, to listen to her and wipe away her tears at times. Of course Hermione could never give her all the details, but it was what she had. She could manage her way around the magical bits of her complaints, especially since it was all in the past. Was… until Severus reappeared in her life.

            She shared about Severus with Mrs. Sheward, smiling despite herself. This was so strange. Her old grumpy potions master being the highlight of her life now, and what brought such a smile to her face on most days. If she told teenage Hermione, she would never have believed it. He was really sweet and caring now. To her at least. And funny. And so damn sexy. A god in the sack. But tender and sensitive as well. Helping her build her confidence up again, little by little, not only with magic but about herself in general.

            She talked about him to Mrs. Sheward, omitting certain details of course. He had been her chemistry teacher in school, they did not keep in touch but he had recently walked into her workplace and they just clicked. Now he worked for a government lab or something, he couldn’t say much. Hermione was happy that while she talked, her mother did not scoff or harrumph, or call her a slut. She wasn’t averse to doing such things in company, not even Mrs. Sheward’s.

            “Sounds like you might be in love, dear.” Mrs. Sheward smiled.

            “Oh no I… we haven’t… I don’t know if he…” Hermione was blushing furiously.

            The doorbell rang and she breathed in relief of being able to escape this embarrassing moment. Here she was talking him up, but couldn’t even label what their relationship was. And _was_ she falling in love? She believed she might very well be, and that made her stomach churn in one big ball of fear and excitement. Was Severus Snape the relationship type? Would he continue to bravely deal with her problems? How would it be if they truly were together? She would have to show her face in the wizarding world again and show what a big fat nothing and failure she had become. To go through that shame…

            The doorbell rang again and snapped her out of it. Mrs. Sheward was already up. “I’ll go get it dear.”

            She opened the door and Severus looked puzzled for a moment before he recomposed himself. “Good afternoon. Is… is Hermione in?” He felt like a bloody teenager asking for permission to see his… his… _girlfriend_? It was fucking pathetic. But it had to be this way. She was worth the minor annoyance.

            “Oh yes. Come in. We’re having tea.”

            He followed this unknown woman to the kitchen and Hermione looked up at him, her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed.

            “Hi,” she said with a shy smile and stood, going to him expecting a kiss, but realizing halfway there that might be too much to ask in front of strangers. She stopped next to him, mortified, not knowing what to do. But it was only for a heartbeat. He pulled her closer with one arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. She breathed in relief in his arms, also taking his wonderful peppery scent. Mrs. Sheward smiled.

            “Hello,” he said into her hair.

            Hermione cleared her throat as they pulled apart and said “Mrs. Sheward, this is Severus, my uhh… friend. Severus, our neighbor, Mrs. Sheward.”

            Severus reached out his hand over the table, since the neighbor had sat down again, and she took it. “Nice to meet you.”

            “Yes, very nice. Hermione has told me quite a bit about you.”

            He looked at Hermione and arched an eyebrow. She blushed. “Only the good parts, I hope,” he said.

            “Only wonderful things.”

            “Hello Mrs. Granger,” he said to her mother. She looked up at him and nodded once.

            “Well, I see you won’t need any help here tonight, Hermione,” Mrs. Sheward smiled. “I should go get Mick’s dinner started. Our son is coming to dine with us. I’ll tell him to stop by before he leaves and say hello to you. You never do manage to meet.”

            “Yes, do. He’ll be very welcome.”

            “Bye, Rose,” she hugged Mrs. Granger.

            Hermione was a bit jealous. It had been a long time since she had managed to get a hug. Severus noticed her longing look.

            “Bye, Mr. Snape. It was nice to finally put a face to the name.”

            “Severus, Please. Have a good evening, Mrs. Sheward.” He smiled.

            Once she had left, Severus helped Hermione clear the table. When they were in the kitchen, safely behind a pillar next to the counter and out of her mother’s sight, he pulled her to him and kissed her lips tenderly, but deeply. When their lips parted, she had a wide giddy smile on her face. He still held her close to him for a moment.

            “Everything okay?”

            “Yes,” she answered.

            “How was your day?”

            “Good. She was good.”

            “Good,” he smiled.

            Her heart filled with warmth and with the urge of having every single day be like this.

            When he went back to the dining room to clear more tea things, wishing he could just banish them to the sink using his wand, Mrs. Granger started,

            “Will he be here every day?” It was directed towards her daughter.

            She looked at her mother and then at Severus, a bit lost. “Not… not _every_ day…”

            “But I do wish to… come often,” he completed her sentence.

            Hermione smiled and then looked down at her mother again. “Would that… be okay?”

            Mrs. Granger just shrugged. “Will he be cooking tonight?” She asked after a moment of silence.

            “You know, Mrs. Granger, you can talk directly to me. I won’t bite.” He tried a friendly, small smile.

            She stared at him fixedly. “Will you?” She asked again after a minute of staring.

            “No, mum, I’ve already got dinner started. Let’s not bother Severus tonight.”

            “He’s a better cook.” She didn’t say it in a snarky tone. She was just being honest.

            Severus began to chuckle as Hermione looked at her mother, surprise at her good mood mixed with a bit of outrage.

            “You think my cooking is bad?”

            Severus still chuckled away.

            “No. But his is better,” Mrs. Granger said as she stood to exit the room.

            Hermione looked at him, knitting her eyebrows and scrunching her nose.

            “Don’t be a sore loser,” he told her as he pulled her in for a hug, now laughing a bit more freely. “At least she is getting used to me,” he offered as compensation.

            “I can cook!” She said outraged. He started laughing at her again.

 

            He helped her with dinner, though she protested, saying she didn’t need help, that he could just rest, he had already cooked the previous day. She protested, but she enjoyed it, cooking with him. Together. He made sure Mrs. Granger was entertained in the family room and even used magic, encouraging her to do so too, teaching her cooking spells she had never known. It was so enjoyable. It didn’t feel like a task, as it usually did. Not in his company. Again she caught herself wishing this could be her daily routine, her normal. She brushed it off quickly, though not as quickly as she had other times. She felt all warm and giddy inside, all the time. It was so different than what she was used to feeling, gloomy and cold.

            He told her about his day, his brunch with Minerva as they chopped and diced and stirred. It was apparently a monthly event, a demand she had to let him get out of Hogwarts. He had not enjoyed them at first, but in his self-made promise to turn a new leaf, enjoy his second opportunity in life as much as he could, he learned how. He could call Minerva a friend now, truly, and some of the other staff members would join them from time to time. He did not mind that either. Some months, when the headmistress’ busy schedule would allow, they met more than once.

            Severus was telling Hermione about his brunch, and mentioned he had sent Minerva Hermione’s well wishes.

            “Why? I told you, you didn’t have to…” She said in a mix of upset and shame.

            “I told her no details of your life. Just that we ran into each other and have the occasional dinner. And that you prefer to keep private these days and not have the Prophet hunt you down like they do most of us.”

            “Oh…” She said timidly

            “Minerva is very discrete. She won’t mention it to anyone. But she is very fond of you, and wouldn’t mind… maybe seeing you again.”

            “I’m sure. I’m just… so embarrassed…”

            “You have nothing to be ashamed of. Except for the fact you’re shagging me. But I did not make that clear. For your sake.”

            “I am not ashamed of shagging you! You are a very charming and sexy wizard and I’m sure many a witch would be envious of me.”

            He snorted.

            “I’m just embarrassed of how my life… turned out…. And amounted to… nothing, really.”

            He placed his glass of wine of the counter and pulled her to his chest. “You have nothing to be ashamed of,” he whispered again, and kissed her temple.

            She felt soothed, and it made room in her mind for her to register he had shared the fact he was… meeting with her with McGonagall. So he must think this could… go somewhere? He said he had not made it clear they were… together, for _her_ sake. He was not ashamed of her then. She smiled into his chest.

            They finished dinner and ate it quietly with Mrs. Granger. She limited her comments to it being good, and retired to her room early, since she had not had her afternoon nap, biding them good night only after they bid it to her.

            Since she had retired, he demanded Hermione do the dishes using magic. He watched the door for her mother, for Hermione’s peace of mind, and she waved her wand and watched as the dishes did themselves and placed themselves on the dish rack. When they were all done, another wave made them dry off themselves and zoom into the cabinets to their right spots.

            Mrs. Sheward’s son came by for a quick hello. It was true at first Mrs. Sheward had wished to set them up, but since it never worked out for them to meet sooner, and now Hermione was already dating, her neighbor was just politely introducing her son, as she had promised. Still, Severus gazed at the man with a menacing look as they all exchanged pleasantries. Hermione recognized that look from Hogwarts. It was his walls coming up. Did he feel threatened by the bloke? Jealous…of her? She smiled, giddy, hoping that wasn’t giving Michael Sheward, or Severus for that matter, the wrong idea.

            In a few minutes they were gone, the Sheward bloke having an early day tomorrow, and Severus followed her upstairs with no worries about making a little tableau of him leaving only to apparate to her room in five minutes, since her mother was not there to see him.

            They were already in bed, him in his pajamas and she in a skimpy flowery white nighty with matching knickers underneath, when she cleared her throat.

            “I would… like to thank you.” He looked at her, half puzzled and half amused before she continued. “For this weekend. For cooking for us and putting up with my mother’s… moods, and basically putting your life on hold just to… spend some time with me. You are a very sweet man.”

            He smirked. “I have been called many things in my life, but sweet is not one of them.”

            “Well, you are.” She leaned in to kiss him and in a mere second, the tender brush of lips she intended on giving him deepened into a hungry, ravishing kiss, his tongue plundering her mouth, his hands hiking up the nighty under the covers and caressing her bum, his middle finger tracing the knickers’ hemline and tucking underneath it to graze her crack.

            “Still think I’m sweet?” He smirked as their lips parted.

            “Yes. And so very steaming hot.”

            He chuckled and kissed her again. She straddled his lap while his lips were on hers, and felt his hardening cock under her core. She rocked her hips on it once, ripping a growl from his throat into her mouth.

            Their lips parted and he kissed her cleavage as his hands slowly unburdened her shoulders of the straps of her nighty. As they fell and she pulled her arms through them, her breasts were exposed to his kisses, licks, warm breath on her nipples. She whimpered as he slowly played with her peaks, grazing his teeth on them, making them wet with his saliva as he sucked on them. They became almost as hard as his cock, which poked her muslin covered cunt.  She grazed her nails and fingertips up and down his shoulders and arms.

            “Tell me one of your fantasies, sweetness,” he said. “I might see to it that it gets fulfilled.” He kissed her collarbone.

            “I don’t… have any, I guess. Just you inside me in every which way, as you’ve been doing, is enough.”

            He stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes. “Don’t lie,” he smirked. She blushed. “And don’t be embarrassed.”

            “Really, I am completely satisfied with what we do. More than I even knew I could be.”

            “Still… you have fantasies. Everyone does.”

            He delved into her mind and of course he first saw that fantasy kept in a little box in a corner of her mind. She wondered what it would feel like to be doubly penetrated. It was a curiosity, really, because she though it very strange and… uncomfortable to be with two men at once. She would never consent to that. She thought sex was something far too intimate and didn’t like the thought of it being done in groups. He slipped out of her mind and smirked.

            “So… double penetration, is it?”

            “Severus!” She smacked his chest. “You can’t do that!”

            He chuckled. “You left me no choice. You weren’t being honest.”

            “That is not bloody fair! Seriously, how would you like it if I invaded your mind?” She was irked. “That was my private thought.” She pulled her nighty over her shoulders again to cover her breasts. She was about to get off his lap when he held her close.

            “No, no, don’t take them away. Forgive me. I thought we were at a place where you wouldn’t mind, that you trusted me. I shouldn’t have done it.”

            She felt her chest tighten and her anger subside. “I do… trust you. It’s just… it’s embarrassing. I don’t want you to think I’m… that type of person, because I would never want to be with anyone else but you in the room, really.” She had also gotten mad because she feared he would see her confused thoughts, the feeling that she might… love him already, and that he would be scared away.

            He kissed her lips and began to lower the straps of her nighty again.

            “So many bloody things you could have seen! I’d like to fuck you in the shower, in the bath… just water in general. In an alley somewhere, with the risk of getting caught. In a car.”

            “Look at you opening up. See, it was good of me to find your deepest darkest secret first. Now you aren’t so embarrassed.” He smirked.

            “But fantasies are just that. What you do to me is… so much better. I wasn’t lying about that.”

            “Mmhmm,” he had already exposed her breasts again and was getting her nipples nice and hard once more. She rolled her hips on his cock and moaned as she unbuttoned his sleeping shirt.

            “You have to tell me something embarrassing of yours now, since I can’t very well go fishing for it.”

            “No.”

            “Severus!” She said in a warning tone. “It’s only fair.”

            “Very well,” he sighed, feigning annoyance. “You… are the only woman,” he was trailing kisses on her neck, shoulders, cleavage, “witch or muggle,” he sucked on her breast, “in a very,” he kissed her chin, “very,” he kissed her lips, “long time who I would not consent to sharing, to make that fantasy come true.” She looked puzzled. “I’m… so very jealous of you. I want you to myself. And just the thought of another man touching you makes me want to murder him. In a very violent and bloody fashion.”

            She had a silly smile on her face. He wanted her all to himself. So, not a casual thing they had, apparently. He kissed her lips.

            “I meant… a fantasy,” she managed to say after her heart slowed down its thumping.

            “Oh,” he smirked, “I don’t have one.”

            “Don’t lie! Everyone has one.” She had already pulled off his shirt and was caressing his chest, tracing his scar, the scar she helped heal.

            “My only fantasy…” he circled his fingers on her mound and she whimpered at the more direct touch, finally, even if it was over the thin cloth covering it, “is to make you come as deliciously as you should.” He pulled her knickers aside and touched his middle finger to her slit, letting it sink in and press her clit. She moaned. “… every day you are with me…” he gently flicked her clit and her fingertips sank into his shoulders, “ make you scream my name… and squirt so much you become dehydrated.”

            “Oh fuck, Severus!” She cried as he rubbed her. “Is there…” her breathing was becoming heavy “any spell… to make a hologram of you go to work as you stay here and fuck me all day?”

            He chuckled and nipped her chin.

            “Choose your favorite toy from your pleasure drawer, baby,” he whispered.

            “Why? When your delicious cock is all I need and is right here.” Her hand was between them and she stroked his cock once over his sleep trousers before pulling it out and stroking some more, wetting her lips as she admired it and he continued to tease her clit.

            “Just humor me, please.”

            She let go of his cock and leaned over to open the drawer. As she did, he spooned her, caressing her thighs and buttocks, kissing her neck and shoulder and nipping her earlobe. His hands at times dipped to caress her mound or pinch a nipple or even tease her slit from behind, slowing her task. This made her quiver and roll her buttocks on his cock, and he emitted soft groans in her ear as she did so.

            She turned around with a simple dildo, not too thick or long, but that always did the trick marvelously well.

            “Excellent choice,” he said, smiling before kissing her lips.

            “What do you want it for?” She asked as he took her bare breasts in his mouth and hiked up her nighty to her waist.

            “Don’t you wonder how it would feel to have two cocks inside you?”

            She blushed, embarrassed.

            “This is a good way to find out. Just the two of us. I wouldn’t have to murder anyone.” He smiled.

            She smiled shyly and nodded, biting her lip in doubt and fear.

            “Don’t worry, gorgeous.” He kissed her neck. “If you want to stop at any time, just say so.”

            He pulled her nightgown off over her head, leaving her wearing just the skimpy flowery knickers that covered her slit but still left it in sight, because of the sheer fabric.

            “Are you always going to wear such things when we sleep together?” He asked, grazing his fingers on her labia again. She whimpered and spread her legs, craving more. She then nodded in response to his question. “I will never again sleep early, as an old man like me should,” he smirked as he pushed her knickers tenderly into her slit, uncovering her labia to be touched directly.

            “You’re not old,” she moaned as her hand slid down his chest and reached for his cock. “You’re deliciously experienced.” She stroked his cock. “Sexy. Stick your clever fingers in my pussy and feel how wet I am just by looking at you.”

            “You want my fingers in your sweet little cunt?”

            “Yes. So much,” she bit her lower lip.

            He pushed her knickers aside and dipped two fingers in her, scratching her inner walls slowly. His thumb took up the task of rubbing her clit. She was so aroused she clenched on his fingers.

            He grunted. “Bloody hell, Hermione.”

            “Just imagine what I can do to this big delicious cock of yours.” She still stroked him. “Do you like my juicy tight pussy?” She smiled and kissed his lips as he still thrust his fingers in her.

            “Yes. I love it. It’s bewitching.”

            “Then please…” She gasped, “burry your huge cock in me.”

            He growled as he pulled her knickers off her legs and she spread her legs even wider, waiting for him. He knelt in front of her and rubbed her clit some more, teasing the length of her slit, down to her bum with his fingers. As he caressed her puckered hole, he murmured a cleansing spell. He then spread her abundant juices, flowing out of her pinkness, to her back entrance. For good measure, he summoned a phial from his bag and spread the thick substance on that hole, banishing the phial back to its place. She moaned and squirmed before him as his fingers worked, and she played with her breasts and bit her lower lip. He slowly slipped one finger in her bum, and she hummed.

            “Uuuhm, yes, Severus.”

            He touched the tip of his cock to her clit as he massaged her bum. She moaned louder. He slipped a second finger in.

            “Fuck yes, Severus. Stretch my little hole.” He grunted and tapped her clit with his other hand as he massaged her puckered hole with the one, and she let out a scream with each tap. He picked up the dildo, forgotten on the mattress, and took his fingers out of her bum, pushing the tip of the dildo in. Another long moan escaped her lips.

            “Hold your legs, gorgeous. And spread them wide for me.”

            She quickly kicked her legs up and held them behind the knees, close to her shoulders. He pushed the dildo in, slowly, and once it was in, he tapped on the base, casting a spell to make it thrust into and out of her, tenderly, on its own.

            She let out a long whimper and smiled as he came to hover over her, guiding his cock into her folds, supporting her legs on his shoulders. He smiled down at her as he thrust, alternating his movements with those of the dildo, making her feel so marvelously full.

            She rolled her head back, moaning, quivering, and he leaned down closer to her lips to claim them, making her even more open for his cock and the dildo to slip into her further. She felt so full, so fantastic, and glad that it was the dildo in her ass, not his huge cock. It was better employed filling and stretching her pussy. She reached down to caress her clit, and he backed away from her a little to watch, never stopping his movements.

            “Oh yes, gorgeous. Rub your clit. Doesn’t that feel good?”

            “Mmmhhmm,” she hummed, her eyes tiny slits looking at him as she smiled, when her arousal didn’t change her expression, making her jaw fall open.

            “Let me see, is it big and swollen for me?”

            “Yes,” she gasped.

            “Does rubbing your big juicy clit make you feel good?”

            “So good.”

            “Are you going to come hard for me?” He was thrusting harder and faster. The dildo remained at a slow pace.

            “Yes, yes.”

            “What do you want me to do?”

            “Just pound my pussy had. Rip it apart with your delicious cock. Oh fuck yes. Yesss.” She was coming. He pulled out of her and rubbed his cock on her clit, tapped it on her, making her legs tremble and her squirming intensify. He pushed back in just in time to feel her marvelous clenching around him, which made him come hard inside her. He pulled the dildo out of its hole before collapsing beside her.

            “Fun?” He asked, panting.

            “Yes. I always have fun with you,” she caressed his cheek and kissed him.

            “Does this mean I’m forgiven for using Legilimency on you?”

            “Yes.”

            “And will you be more open and less embarrassed from now on? Considering good things come from sharing with me,” he smirked.

            “Yes, cheeky bastard,” she smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My English is American, as you of course may have noticed. But I try to use some British words, especially when the characters speak, like pavement intead of sidewalk, lift and not elevator, crisps and chips, mum and not mom, knickers and not panties... the S and C thing I don't change because... urgh, that would be an extra pain to remember. And also the U in color and what not. BUT I noticed I have a bit of trouble in typing arse intead of ass. Like, my brain refuses to. lol. Tried it for the first time I think here. Let's see if I can make that stick.
> 
> Anyway, nothing important I guess, just wanted to have a little chat. You guys good? Good. Then let's go.

            He woke up on Monday morning earlier than usual to go home and get ready for work, and she did a few of her chores before getting to work herself. From then on, they continued to see each other every day. He would pick her up at work and either take her out to dinner or take her to his place for takeaway or a home cooked meal and amazing sex. Few times did they go to her house on weekdays. And sometimes, he would pick her up and simply walk with her half of the way home, to chat a bit, apparating her the rest of the way and saying good night at her door. She very much liked this arrangement of seeing him every day. He did so as well.

            When they were at his place, he did not beat around the bush anymore when it came to her practicing magic. He would make her do any and everything with it, from undressing him and herself for sex to pouring herself a glass of water, wine or coffee and helping him with the cooking and the dishes. He did also supervise her brewing of the next batch of contraceptive potion she needed, and started making her recall some more advanced spells, such as transfiguration of something other than her clothes, and some spells she had learned in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had cleared half of his sitting room for it, making her practice her defense and blocking spells as he threw attack spells, ones that would not harm her so much should she miss blocking him, and slowly threw objects at her. He wanted her to practice attack spells on him as well but she refused, scared she would hurt him, so he conjured up a mannequin for it.

            He also made her practice apparating again. Much like at Hogwarts when they taught students, he marked the ground with a hula-hoop and told her to apparate into it… at first. He then would make her apparate from one room to another when she needed to, and it made her smile a lot, since she remembered Fred and George when they first got their license. Needless to say she excelled at every proposed activity. As he had always known, she had not forgotten or lost any of her abilities. She was just made to be too insecure and in need of a helping hand.

            She had missed this. Magic. Feeling like she belonged somewhere. Feeling like she was good at something. And now she began to feel like she had some small purpose in life again, and she didn’t feel ashamed or like a complete and utter failure anymore. All thanks to this man, Severus Snape, the bat from the dungeons. It still surprised her how different he was, how a few years of freedom had done him worlds of good and created a new man, practically. Or perhaps that man had always been trapped inside, dying to come out but unable to due to his father, and bullying at first, then due to a broken heart and lack of acceptance, a war, fear, the need to conceal himself. She was glad she went back into the Shriecking Shack that night six years ago and had helped, even if in some small capacity, this man to have a second chance. It was the first time in a long time she had admitted to herself that she was indeed useful for something.

            Weekends were spent at her house. He wouldn’t always spend the whole day, but he would sleep over, no matter what. Hermione became amazed at his abilities with her mother. He was firm with her, but not unkind, and she was not sure if her mother feared or respected him, but she never had one of her rage episodes when he was around. At least not a long one. She responded well to him, mostly, and one day, when Hermione said she would be held back at work and he shouldn’t bother picking her up, she came home to find her mother fed – and it hadn’t been the neighbor who’d done her the favor – and sitting at the dining room table playing cards with Severus. Her heart filled with so much warmth at that scene, she almost burst into tears. It took a lot for her not to. He didn’t even have a key, which meant her mother willingly let him in.

            Mrs. Granger’s temper when he wasn’t there was not always perfect, but had gotten milder. At the very least the fact that Severus was a constant presence had prevented her mother from calling her names when she stayed at Severus’ and came home later than usual. That baffled Hermione all the same, because when she was with Ron, it was a serious, steady relationship, and her mother remembered Ron from pictures and stories from before the war at times, and yet that didn’t prevent Mrs. Granger from attacking both of them.

            When she did have the odd attack, Severus braved through it like a champion, making Hermione wish she had thicker skin like this. Of course when it was Mrs. Wilkins they dealt with, everything was perfect, and a lightness filled Hermione, her only quarrel being that it wasn’t every day as such, and that Mrs. Wilkins couldn’t remember her as her daughter. Magic she did not practice in front of her either way.

            Three weeks had gone by with this new arrangement of theirs going on when he picked her up, though she was now confident enough to apparate on her own when needed, and said he wanted to cook her dinner. So he took her to his flat and they now stood in the kitchen, drinking some wine as he stirred pots, chopped onions and grated some cheese and what not while she mostly just watched and chatted.

            “I have some news,” he said at one point, a bit too seriously for her taste.

            Her mind raced with possibilities. Was he being transferred at work to some other country? Did he have a better offer and want to go on his own and just leave her there? Had he met someone else and tired of her? She didn’t think she could endure it, being without him, going back to her meaningless existence, away from magic, away from the world, with only a mother who hated her or did not even recognize her as anything, to mull over her failures for the rest of her life.

            She hadn’t really allowed herself to think about this, but she thought she loved him. She thought she loved Ron as well at one point, and it so wasn’t that. But this… this was so… it was stronger. It felt very right. Everything fit. _Everything_. So it _must_ be love. But she did not know how he felt, if that would scare him away. She didn’t know if he had changed _that_ much. When she would meet Harry before she was with Snape, Harry would mention him some times. He was a womanizer, basically, never sticking with one witch for longer than a week – when he did date witches, which he liked to avoid so that he wouldn’t be featured in the Prophet. The papers always pegged it on his long lost love, Lily Potter, who could never be replaced in his heart. But he had stuck around her for about three months now. He took care of her mother. They saw each other every day. He couldn’t be seeing someone else, could he? All of this must mean she was… at least special in some way. She wanted to blurt out she loved him right then and there and see if it stopped him from possibly breaking her heart. But she didn’t.

            “Yeah?” She sipped her wine. “Good, I hope.”

            “I think so.” He sliced tomatoes. Her stomach flipped in her abdominal cavity.  “I… have talked to Minerva and to Poppy. They have agreed and would be thrilled to have you at Hogwarts, as an apprentice to Poppy. To be a healer.”

            “What?” She was puzzled, amazed… angry. “How… you discussed me, my situation, with them?” Her anger was building. She was beginning to sound outraged.

            He was bewildered at her reaction. He thought he was doing something good, helping her. “I did not give details,” he said impatiently, “just that you were now ready to take this next step, and that you enjoyed your privacy.”

            “How could you do such a thing?” She yelled. She was scared is what she was. This would change everything. She didn’t know if she was capable at this point. Change scared her.

            “Well fuck me, I thought you would like it! Forgive me for being such an arse!” He screamed.

            “Why would you make such a life changing decision without even consulting me, Severus?”

            “Because I love you and I want you to be happy and fulfilled!” He blurted out in a shout. “Forgive me for caring!” He finished, very annoyed, his voice still raised.

            She looked at him, astonished. He was breathing heavily in anger and didn’t quite notice what he had said, and that it had been the first time. Not only to her, but in his life. He picked up the knife and started slicing once again, huffing angrily.

            “You… you love me?” She asked with a goofy look on her face, like a child on Christmas morning finding their presents.

            He stopped what he was doing, and dropped the knife. He had said it. Oh fuck. Fear filled his being. He had given up control completely by saying that, and saying it first. And he was not good at not having control, still. And he was not good at doing this, being in a relationship, officially. He had never done this. Ever in his life. This was all cause for fear, anxiety, doubt. But he couldn’t take it back and risk breaking her heart and pushing her away. Because he did love her. It was only the first time he ever felt it. Well, towards someone that had at least a slim chance of feeling some affection for him too, that is.

            He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You made me yell it. You infuriating woman.”

            “Yes… but you like that about me. You have to, since you love me, right?” She smirked and wedged herself in between his body and the counter, wrapping her arms around his waist. His hands dropped to his sides.

            “Cheeky witch…”

She claimed his lips with hers, kissing it slowly and passionately, nipping his lower lip as they parted.

            “I didn’t mean to shout it like…”

            “Shut up and show me how much you love me, Severus,” she said before she kissed him again, her hands sliding down his chest.

            “Dinner will be ruined,” he said in between kisses, not failing to notice she had complete control, especially since she hadn’t said it back. He was at her mercy. She waved towards the stove and cast a stasis charm, wandless, which left him in awe.

            “Take me to your bed,” she whispered in his ear before nipping it, and he growled and hoisted her up to carry her, her legs around his waist.

            He dropped her on the mattress, still apprehensive as she pulled him down into her arms, into a deep, delicious kiss. She hadn’t said it back. He had never let himself feel so vulnerable.

            But this, her craving him on her warm, soft, so soft, skin, was some form of acceptance and affection. He could focus on that. It was something. His lips traveled down to her neck… collarbone… shoulders, exposed by her off-the-shoulders top, as she hummed her enjoyment.

            Her hand traveled down to his denim covered cock and rubbed it over his trousers as he continued to place kisses on her bosom and groan and growl against her skin.

            After about the fifth rub, his trousers and boxer shorts vanished.

            “Don’t vanish my clothes, witch. I liked those trousers.” He lowered her top under her breasts and was pleased to find she wore no bra.

            “Then I guess I know what to give you for Christmas,” she smiled as she traced his buttons and they popped open.

            She was planning to stick around until Christmas? Good. Great. He took one of her breasts in his mouth and rolled his tongue on her nipple, wetting it with his saliva, then breathing on it lightly, making her moan. She pushed his shirt off hurriedly, hungrily, and he immediately returned his lips to her breasts, catching one nipple in between his teeth this time, then sucking on it.

            She whimpered in despair and waved her hand on her denims, casting a seam-splitting spell and pulling it off to throw it aside. She reached for her mound and rubbed her pussy over her knickers, her breathing growing heavier as he continued to lavish attention on her tits.

            “Why… don’t you do that to my juicy clit? It feels so lonely and ignored,” she pleaded.

            “Aren’t we a demanding little witch?” He smirked. He could still hold some control after all. He vanished her top.

            “Sev… I liked that top!” She panted as she still rubbed her mound and her slit over the black lace that covered them.

            “Then I guess we’re even,” he said as he kissed her lips and dipped his hand in her knickers, pushing her hand aside to lightly tease her smooth labia. He parted her slit, circling her clit and making her moan into his mouth.

            “Severus?” She managed to call amidst her heavy breathing.

            “Hmm??” He was kissing her neck and rubbing her clit, and his fingers slid down into her folds. She touched his arm to stop him for a moment and he did, looking into her eyes with a little bit of puzzlement. She cupped her hands on his cheeks and looked deep in his dark mesmerizing eyes.

            “I love you too,” she said, and he smiled, relief filling him. He covered her lips with his and continued the ministrations his fingers indulged her in.

            But not for long. He stopped and hurriedly placed himself in between her legs, slowly pulling her knickers off, his fingers trailing the hem and her skin before he did, then grazing her legs as he pulled it off. She moved her legs up to aid him and then around him to accommodate him.

            He sunk his cock into her, letting out a long groan as he did. “Fuck. You feel so good, love.”

            She smiled, biting her lower lip, giddy that he had called her that, and aroused by his cock slowly sliding into her core, inch by inch, then pulling out, scratching that itch only he caused in her so fucking strongly.

            He leaned down to kiss her lips, still grinding his hips on hers, his cock throbbing inside her, and they moaned and groaned and grunted into each other’s’ mouths, against each other’s lips. When they needed to catch their breaths, they parted their lips and he touched his forehead to hers, gazing into his eyes.

            He knelt back, to see more of her, to see all of her, worship her beauty and sexiness, her body under his. He hoisted one of her legs to his shoulder as he started to thrust more vigorously into her. He grazed his fingertips and nails up and down her leg as he thrust, which made her quiver and quicken, and he smiled at her reactions. He also licked and grazed his teeth on her ankle, and she moaned and called out his name as she reached up to caress his chest and try to pull him closer by the waist.

            He rolled his hips from time to time, his pubic bone rubbing on her swollen parts, driving her insane. She rocked her hips into him as well, his rhythmic, maddening pace making her whimper and moan with her eyes closed.

            “Oh Severus, Severus… fuck yes, like that, right there baby, please.”

            “You like this?” He asked, smirking, rolling his hips against hers.

            “Oh yes, so fucking much.”

            He rolled his hips and pounded her harder.

            “Yes, yes,” she panted. “You’re gonna make me come so hard if you do that again. Please, make me come, let me come baby.”

            He pounded her and took his thumb to her clit, pressing on it as he rolled his hips. She came, screaming his name. He thrust into her twice more and came as well, collapsing on top of her, panting.

            He was about to pull out of her and roll to her side, and she found the strength to lock her legs behind him and keep him in place. She caressed his hair and kissed his shoulders as he breathed into her neck, catching his breath, drowning in her bushy hair.

            “How would it even work?” She asked softly after a few minutes of silence in which he had pulled out of her and now rested his head on her breasts and let his heartbeat sync up with hers.

            “There’s no mystery to it.” He knew what she meant and once again approached the subject they had left behind in the kitchen. “You go to Hogwarts and Poppy will train you. She has a reasonable amount of free time now that you and Potter aren’t there any longer,” he jested. He rolled to her side and faced her to continue, propping his head up on his hand.  “You would need to go over some of what you learned in my dreadful potions classes and further enlighten yourself in the subject, which is why you would spend some time in my lab before you went to Hogwarts. You would have to take a few NEWTs, which I think you missed altogether, but I can coach you through them, in my lab, at home as well. With your brains and hardworking disposition, I think three months would suffice, which makes you ready to go to Hogwarts for the new school year. And I checked with the proper people at the Ministry, it would all be legal and what not, before you ask.”

            She smiled shyly. “But… I have no time. I need to work, I need the money to help around the house. And my mum…”

            “You would be paid.”

            “What? To be an apprentice?”

            “You would work as well. There is no lack of duties in my lab. Most of my interns are dunderheads and do nothing quite right. So you would have your share of cauldrons to scrub and other duties. At Hogwarts you will have duties as well, including tending to students in need. Perhaps brewing an extra potion or two that is needed and the potions master has not gotten around to brewing.”

            “But my mum…”

            “You would work the same amount of hours you do now. She would not know anything has changed. You would be there for her as you are now. And I am happy to help with whatever you think I am able to do,” he said with a soft smile, brushing her hair back from her cheeks.

            “What if I can’t keep up? What if all these years without practice made me… not good enough. What if I fail NEWTs? I’ll just embarrass myself.” She looked down and he lifted her chin to look her in the eyes.

            “You, Hermione Jean Granger, are a brilliant and talented woman and witch. Just as talented as you’ve always been. I have been working on spells with you these months that we’ve been together, and you have never gotten anything wrong. Ever. The only thing you lack is self-confidence, for no reason at all.” He kissed her lips. “And I can continue to practice with you if that makes you feel better, even after you’ve passed your NEWTs, which you will, and are at Hogwarts. And I think you can confide in Minerva and Poppy. They would understand your situation and be happy to help, should you need it. Which I very much doubt you will.” He caressed her arms and pulled her closer to him, by the waist.

            “When would I start?” She asked after a moment of silence.

            “How long a notice do you need to give at work?”

            “Two weeks,” she said to his chest as he smelled and twirled her hair in his fingers.

            “Then in two weeks.”

            She remained silent. After a few minutes she looked him in the eyes and caressed his cheek. “I’m sorry I yelled at you. This was very thoughtful of you. Nice, wonderful. I… I’m just really scared.”

            “Does that mean you will do it?”

            She pondered it for a moment, chewing on her lip apprehensively. Then she nodded slowly.

            He pulled her closer again and tenderly kissed her lips. “It will be great. You’ll see.” He kissed her again. Her stomach growled against his body as they kissed and he chuckled as she whimpered in shame.

            “I’ll go get dinner going again then,” he kissed her forehead before getting up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks!  
> Okay, so I calculate there will be 7 more chapter after this. 4 are already written. BUT, it might take me a bit longer to post the next one, since there is some MAJOR editing to be done, which might even result in a whole new chapter, depending on how much my muse sees fit I write. Be patient and don't abandon me. I will try really hard to have it up in a week, as usual.

            Hermione gave Dr. Farber her notice, saying she was going to study to become a proper nurse. Anxiety began to consume her. It would be such a shift in her life… so much uncertainty did not bode well with her. Severus of course soothed her whenever they were together, either with words or fucking her brains into oblivion and acceptance, making her come so mind-blowingly hard she could not help but be calm. She also felt much more confident when doing magic around him. She really hadn’t practiced it anywhere else in a long time. How would she do away from him? He of course continued to practice with her, even dwelling, and she remembered every spell effortlessly, and even learned new ones with him. But he never again said he loved her, and the need she now felt of hearing it and saying it again left her more insecure than anything else. She didn’t dare say it either, fearing it would scare him away when she needed him the most.

            The two weeks flew by, and the eve of her first day at Severus’ lab was upon them. Severus slept at her house with her, though she didn’t really sleep at all, and in the morning, after he cooked breakfast for her and her mother, they apparated to his place, to use the floo to get to the Ministry. He had already registered her and gotten her credentials to make things easier for her.

            They stood before the fireplace in his sitting room, Hermione taking slow deep breaths.

            “Do you want me to go first?” Severus asked.

            “Yes.”

            “But you _will_ follow, right?”

            “Yes. I kind of have to now,” she smiled feebly.

            He kissed her forehead and stepped into the fire, the flames turning green and engulfing him. She stepped in behind him and emerged at the atrium of the Ministry. The last time she was there was to steal a horcrux from that Umbridge toad woman. It was imposing, that atrium.

            Severus was up ahead, looking back to check she made it through. He then just tilted his head indicating the way they were going and started walking ahead. She hurried in her tiny – when compared to his – steps to keep up.

            They were next to the large fountain, him always ahead, when she was finally swarmed by a crowd of journalists and photographers, flashes going off in her eyes, voices she could not place asking her where she had been, what she had been doing. She was caught by surprise and was so overwhelmed, though she should have realized this would be the case. She managed to worm her way out saying ‘no comment’ and rushed to the lift, where Severus stood waiting for her, past where the journalists could go.

            As they were not alone in the lift, he did not talk to her and only stared forward as they waited for their floor to arrive. She already felt like crying and needed a hug and the day hadn’t even properly begun yet. But she would hold on and pull through it. Hermione Granger was nothing if not strong and persistent. Though she was expecting some love and support from her boyfriend, who was now acting very weird. Very much like the Severus Snape she remembered from school.

            They stepped off the lift and down a hall at Level 3, towards his lab, him always walking in front, she, behind, breathing deeply and telling herself to stay strong.

            He entered the lab and without even looking away from his bag he was hanging in the corner along with his coat, he said to the three interns who were already there.

            “This is Miss Granger. She will be working with us for a while.”

            She waved shyly and smiled, but none of them seemed too impressed or friendly towards her. Severus gave her instructions in a bit of an indifferent tone to chop some ingredients up as he took the stasis charm from a few cauldrons and checked on them, and the interns scrubbed other cauldrons and lab equipment. She got to it.

            When lunch came around, Severus left without so much as a word to her. Puzzled, hurt, anxious, she put on her brave face and tried to be friendly to her work companions.

            “So, what do we do for lunch around here?” She smiled.

            They looked at her coldly and one stepped up to speak to her.

            “Don’t think that just because you are the famous Hermione Granger that you can waltz in here whenever you want and take the job as his lab assistant without even earning it. We’ve been busting our asses here for months and you are not going to take the job that is rightfully ours.” The young woman talking to her sneered and walked away with her other two workmates. Hermione ate the sandwich she had packed for lunch alone in the lab, crying and not knowing what the hell she had done in life to deserve all of this.

            When the time to leave came, she rushed through the atrium, avoiding the press, ahead of Severus this time, and disappeared amidst the green flames.

            Severus popped up in his sitting room fireplace to see Hermione in there, sobbing. A surge of despair filled him and before he could ask, she started.

            “What the hell, Severus?”

            “What? What is it?”

            “What?!? Why were you so distant today, treating me like that? Are you ashamed of me? Is that it?”

            “Ashamed of you? No!”

            “Of us? You barely looked at me today!”

            “Fuck,” he said quietly to himself. “I just… with everything that has been happening, practicing with you, telling you about the job you would be doing, I forgot to discuss the fact that the press would of course be interested in your return and what you were doing… and I didn’t want the interns to shun you, thinking you had privileges… I didn’t know if you would want people to know… _Do_ you want everyone to know? For it to be all over the tabloids?”

            “Yes. No. I don’t know!”

            “It would be one more thing for people to harass you about. Lord knows they have harassed me for less. I’ve been known as a … bit of a… womanizer for the last few years, and the press likes to publicize my flings… I was trying to protect you.” He was rambling. He never was good at giving explanations. Or at being in a relationship. Though that was what they were doing for the last three months. But confessing to his feelings seemed to put some sort of pressure on him he wasn’t sure how to handle properly.

            “Is that what I am? Just a fling?” She asked, still crying.

            “For fuck’s sake, of course not!” He came close to her and cupped his hands on her cheeks. “No, you are so much more than that.”

            “You haven’t… said you loved me again. Ever since… For over two weeks now.”

            He touched his forehead to hers. “I am… new at this. _Bad_ at it. Forgive me. But I do love you. Please, stop crying.”

            She pulled away. “I’m just… it’s overwhelming. To be back. I’m so… unsure. And I wanted support. You were acting like _Professor_ Snape and not the Severus I know… And your interns don’t even like me… they were horrid. I ate lunch alone,” she was still sobbing, “you were off Merlin knows where…”

            “I had lunch with Minerva! I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to make people aware… and seem like I was giving you preferential treatment. What did those idiots do?”

            “They think I’m going to steal their job as assistant to you in the lab. Said I hadn’t worked hard for it like they do.”

            “Oh, they’ll pay for that.”

            “No, just… never mind. They’ll hate me more. I’m a mess. I’m sorry. This is all stupid. I sound like a petulant child. I’m just anxious and overwhelmed and feeling like the complete failure I am… I’ll leave you alone, you don’t need to hear me whining.”

            “Hermione!”

            “I want to be alone,” she said as she pulled the door open. He tried to follow her, but before he could catch her she apparated away from the alley next to his building.

            He could not sleep properly that night. He wanted to go to her, but she had said she wanted to be alone. So he got up at his usual time and made breakfast and kept a cup of coffee hot for her, hoping she would show. The doorbell rang and he hurried to open. It was Hermione, who stood there looking like she hadn’t gotten much sleep either. He pulled her inside and into his arms.

            “I’m sorry,” he said with her head tucked under his chin as he enveloped her with his arms. “I was an arse. I did not mean to be, but I was. Thank Merlin you showed up. I thought maybe you wouldn’t.”

            “I’m sorry I acted all crazy. You’re right. You have every right to not want this to be public, especially since you’re my boss for now, and I should not get any especial treatment.” She pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. “I was just feeling vulnerable, and you got me used to… your support… I felt so alone yesterday and went a little nuts. It won’t happen again,” she smiled shyly.

            He pulled her back to him, cupping his hand on her cheek and covering her lips with his, plunging his tongue into her mouth and giving her the most passionate and heart felt kiss she remembered ever sharing with someone.

            “You are not alone,” he whispered and kissed her again.

            “I know.”

            “I love you,”

            She smiled, this time widely. “I love you too.”

            He pulled away from her and into the kitchen, bringing her back her mug of coffee. She took it gladly and sipped.

            “Have you had breakfast?”

            “Yes,” she answered.

            “Then shall we go?”

            She took a deep breath. “Yes.”

            He went in first. When she came out in the Ministry, straightening her outfit and breathing short and deep, she saw the crowd coming out of the fireplace, one by one, and going their way. She looked up ahead, assessing how many photographers would harass her today, and took it all in, preparing herself for what was to come, to handle it better, when she spotted Severus up ahead, still waiting for her. She thought he would have gone already. She started walking towards him, and still he waited. When she was within arm’s reach, he offered his hand and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. His brow was not furrowed. He genuinely was asking, a bit insecure even, if she wished to take his hand.

            “What about the press? And all the talk?” She whispered.

            “I… am not ashamed of you, brilliant, talented, sexy witch. I am nothing short of proud you would… want me.” He said solemnly. She smiled. “And I couldn’t give a fuck about what the press will say. They always say whatever they want anyway. And I would not hurt your career, since it effectively depends on Poppy, not me. So it will not hurt you to be sleeping with the boss. But it is up to you.” He held his hand out and waited, insecure that now he had put himself out there she would reject and be ashamed being with  him. But she took his hand with a smile, and they walked side by side.

            The press swarmed them, calling out both their names, asking questions about if they were together and where had Hermione been, was she his latest conquest. Flashes blinded them. But Hermione felt braver now, with her hand in his large, warm one. She felt safe.

            “Bugger off!” He barked and they all made way for them to pass. The Severus she knew seemed to exist mostly around her. _For_ her. She felt slightly proud.

            Once in the lab, he tasked each of the interns, and Hermione, to scrub two cauldrons each. She did not mind his cold tone. He had to treat them all equally. It was even better, for them not to hate her more. And he had already shown he did love and support her. She was alright.

            She scrubbed the cauldrons and finished before the others. She was afraid she had done it wrong, since she had done it quick, but could not think what she had missed. He analyzed her work and said nothing, only raised an eyebrow. He waited for the others to finish and analyzed their work too.

            “Miss Granger, you will be brewing Dittany for me today. You three, wash the materials.”

            “That does not seem fair, Mr. Snape. She just got here. We’ve worked here for months, one of us deserves to brew something.”

            “Just because she’s famous she gets shit on a silver platter,” another intern said under his breath.

            Severus looked murderous. “I… was under the impression this was _my_ lab and I need not justify myself to impertinent interns,” he said coldly.

            “No, but…” the feisty female intern lost a bit of her nerve.

            “Let me be clear then. _I_ give the orders. You follow them. That is, if you wish to still have a job. You are awfully cocky, believing any of you had a chance of having a permanent position here, as my assistant no less, when Miss Granger is the only one who can properly scrub a bloody cauldron!!” He raised his voice. “THAT is why she will be assisting me today.”

            “She has no qualifications, we…”

            “She was brewing Polyjuice Potion in her second year,” he said acidly. “Do tell me when you’ve ever succeeded in brewing a potion to my standards?”

            Hermione suppressed a smirk as she stood quietly in a corner, watching the intern whither. She did not remember enjoying Professor Snape this much.

            The interns fell silent.

            “I thought so,” he said. “Miss Granger, through there, if you would.” He pointed to a door and she started walking towards it. “You, rewash the cauldrons and do try to make them at least half as acceptable as Miss Granger’s. You may still have a shot at that permanent position, since Miss Granger is with us only temporarily. But talk to me like that again, and you will get thrown out of here so fast you will not need a broom to fly.”

            He followed Hermione into the smaller, private lab he had indicated and closed the door.

            She jumped on him and claimed his lips, her legs wrapped around his waist.

            “You didn’t have to do that, but thank you.”

            “This is still a workplace, Miss Granger,” he smirked playfully. She dropped to the floor.

            “Sorry, sir.” She smiled.

            “I _did_ need to do that. Those fucking dunderheads think they’re great assets to the world and that is most definitely not the case. If I haven’t found a proper assistant in six fucking years, it is not amongst them I will.”

            Hermione sniggered.

            “Now… get started on the potion, if you will. I’m here for anything you might need to recall, but I’ll be working on something else.”

            “What?”

            “One of the many experiments I have going on.”

            “I thought I would be working for you, not just remembering how to brew potions you will have no use for after.

            “But I will have use for it. I will take a portion of the batch for one of the experiments and the rest will go to Poppy.”

            Hermione knitted her eyebrows.

            “The Ministry is now in charge of providing Hogwarts with its materials. As it always should have been, hadn’t Dumbledore been caught up in his own little power play. And Poppy is used to my potions, so she asked it befall on me to make them. Fortunately she scarcely needs much these peaceful days, without the Golden Trio to get into constant trouble,” he smirked.

            Hermione sniggered again as she chopped the ingredients for the potion she would brew. All on her own. For the first time in years.

            After an hour or so of them brewing silently and Hermione taking notes, asking the occasional question, Severus lifted his eyes from his work and stared at the door. His eyes narrowed and he strut over to it, menacingly. Hermione watched, not quite understanding. Severus pulled the door open and behind it stood the feisty intern. She got fluttered with Snape’s sudden presence, since she had been trying to listen in on what was happening in the room.

            “May. I. Help. You?” He asked in an acid, clipped tone.

            “I… I… just wanted to inform you that we have finished washing all the lab materials, sir, and I believe they will be to your satisfaction.”  
            “We shall see…” he walked out and left the door open behind him, and Hermione went back to her notes and brewing, trying to suppress a smile.

            Snape inspected the work and it was indeed better. “So, threats are the most effective motivator? I should have known. They never failed me in years of teaching.”

            The interns remained silent.

            “You may now each return to your designated experiment and make the notes I need on how the added ingredients modified them. I hope those are up to standard as well.”

            He returned to the separate smaller lab and closed the door.

            Hermione and Severus remained in there for the rest of the morning, working, and at around noon there was a knock on the door.

            Severus opened. “Yes?”  
            “We… were just wondering if Miss Granger was ready to go to lunch.”

            Maybe the news that she was to be there only temporarily and could not be considered for the assistant position warmed them to her. Maybe they realized their boss and she were in the war together, and knew each other for long, were even friends maybe, and that treating her well would do them good. Or maybe reports they were now a couple were already out, though they said nothing as they arrived hand in hand.

            “Miss Granger, are you available for lunch with them, she asks.” He stepped out of the doorway so the women could see each other.

            “Oh no, thanks. I’m quite busy at the moment,” she said in a slightly snobbish tone, and glanced back down to her potion. If they did not want her the day before, she did not want them now.

            Once they had left, Severus spoke. “Do you want to go look for Potter and Weasley for lunch?”

            “No. I don’t even think they know I’m working here.”

            Oh, there would be words. He had thought at first that she had been the one to shut them out, as scared and insecure as she was. But the longer he thought of it, the angrier he grew. Even if that was the case, they should have insisted, persisted, forced themselves in. So called friends should not abandon each other in their time of need, especially not one that had bloody kept them alive single handedly.  He had avoided them, both of them, like the plague as to not burst out and snap their heads off and possibly make Hermione hate him. But now that he was more secure in her feelings for him, he felt he needed to say something, for her sake, if she wouldn’t. Those two could not get off easily.

            “Do you want to have lunch with me?”

            “Yes,” she smiled.

            “Out there, or in here? I brought last night’s dinner. I had prepared it for you, to celebrate your first day.”

            She hugged him around his waist and looked up to him, her chin rested on his chest. He was so tall.

            “I’m sorry. Thank you. You are a sweet, precious man.”

            He smirked. “Don’t spread that news though, and ruin my reputation.”

            “I want to eat what you cooked for me.”

            He smiled and leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

            Hermione managed to brew three potions that day without much interference from Severus, and he thought they were very good. They walked through the atrium side by side again, and one murderous look from him kept the journalists at bay.

            It was a good day, and she hoped all of them would be like that. They entered his sitting room – he got there first – and as she stepped into his flat, she barely had time to see her surroundings before she felt his lips claim hers and his body pressed against her.

            As his lips and tongue ravished her mouth, lips hungrily sucking hers and tongue dipping into her mouth to find hers and engage it, his hands slowly slid down her shoulders, arms, to her buttocks and squeezed, caressed.

            “I’ve been fighting an erection all day… watching you in this pencil skirt deliciously hugging your marvelous arse,” he said against her lips, in between kisses.

            Her hands traveled from the back of his neck, down his chest and stomach to cup his cock over the wool of his trousers. “Then stop fighting,” she smiled.

            He unzipped her skirt, still caressing her ass, and pushed it down to fall on the floor as his lips still hungrily sought hers.

            “I missed you here with me yesterday. I’m sorry I fucked up and made your first day a crappy one. Please forgive me,” he whispered in her ear with a touch of despair seething through. Last time he hurt someone he deeply cared about, it didn’t go so well. He still did not understand how this little witch made him so vulnerable without even trying. He nipped her ear and she cupped her hands on his cheeks and pulled back from him to look her in the eyes.

            “I do, Severus. Don’t worry.” She smiled and caressed his cheek, then brushed his hair back. “I forgive you. Always.”

            He claimed her lips again and pushed her back to the couch, on which they fell as he continued to kiss her lips passionately, moving his lips to her neck, nipping her shoulders. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled up his grey turtle neck, caressing his back and sides as she did it. Their lips parted so she could pull off his shirt, and he took the opportunity to pop all the buttons on her maroon blouse open with a simple tug, slipping it off her shoulders before returning to their snogging.

            His lips trailed to her cheeks, down her neck and collarbone as his hands pulled her bra down. His fingers already teased one nipple when his lips reached the other, catching it in between his teeth, sucking on it, letting his tongue gently roll on it and make it wet with his saliva. He gave her other breast some oral attention as well, ripping soft moans from  her lips as she sunk her fingers into his hair, into his shoulders.

            “Severus. I want you inside me,” she gasped as she tried to reach for his trousers and managed to undo it by half.

            “First, let me show you how sorry I am,” he rumbled as he pulled back to slowly slide her knickers off. She arched her back then lifted her legs, toes pointed at the ceiling, to help. Her heels she had already kicked off somewhere along the way.

            He planted tender kisses on her lower belly, her inner thighs, the flesh of her mound, all making her stomach flutter, anxiously awaiting for her clit to get some sort of attention. He finally sucked her mound, taking her clit into his mouth with it and making a loud moan escape her lips, followed by her sucking in breath through clenched teeth. He licked the whole length of her slit, and placed his tongue flat on her bud of nerves, hungrily licking it. He inserted two fingers in her and spread out her juices, making her whole pussy nice and slick, her nub easier to please as he rubbed it and she screamed. She pulled her bra off and began to play with her nipples and he reached a hand up to help. He returned his lips to her clit, sucking it, and again she hollered.

            “Oh yes, Severus! Can you taste how wet my pussy is for you?”

            “Yes,” he smirked against her mound.

            “Can you feel how hard my little clit is for you?” She moaned.

            He sucked on her clit with a long, lingering movement that made her eyes roll back into her head as she let out a “oh fuck yes.”

            “Yes, I can.”

            “I’m going to come, Severus. I’m going to come so hard,” she gasped.

            “Then do, sweetheart.”

            “I want to come on your cock, baby.”

            “Oh, you will,” he said as his fingers briefly took over for his tongue.

            He licked her gently one more time and it was all it took for her to come, hollering his name and squirting on his face as he licked and triggered more waves of pleasure.

            She was left limp on the couch, trying to pull him up close to her.

            He took her in his arms and carried her to bed. He then hurried to finish freeing his cock, pulling off his trousers and boots as she lay there and hungrily watched, wetting her lips and smiling.

            He climbed on top of her to claim her lips again, and spread her legs, pushing them open with his knees to guide himself inside her. He slowly plunged into her core and she moaned, pushing her hips up to meet his.

            “Oh fuck, Hermione. You feel so good.”

            “I do,” she smiled.

            She clawed at his chest and sides to pull his body down against hers. She claimed his lips as they slowly moved as one. Once their lips parted, he tenderly bit her lower one.

            “Do you not like it when I suck your cock, baby?”

            “”I love it when you suck my cock, Hermione.” He thrust into her more vigorously and she moaned as his sliding cock rubbed her clit gently.

            “Then why… do you always eat me out and never let me… reciprocate?” She spread her legs wider as she squeezed his buttocks, pulling him deeper inside her.

            He smiled and nipped her chin. “Because I love you,” he kissed her lips, “And I want to dote on you,” he kissed her again, “and your pussy is so delicious, love…” he thrust harder into her and she bit her lip. “Watching you come makes me so fucking hard,” he rumbled in her ear, “I just have to be inside you right away.”

            She smiled as she grazed her nails on his back, his sides, clenching around his cock.

            “Bloody hell, witch. Your cunt is so delicious.” She smiled and clenched again. He grunted. “You’re a fucking goddess.”

            She pushed him to flip them over, so she could be on top, and he allowed it. She rocked her hips on top of him, seeking more friction for her swollen clit as she still clenched voluntarily around him, making him grunt and sink his fingertips into her hips, trying as hard as he could to not come before her.

            Her fingers began to sink into his chest as her breathing grew heavier and her moans louder. She was almost coming again, he knew, and he took his thumb to her nub, circling it ever so gently, pushing her over the edge. She now knew, thanks to him, that she could get so much more. So she kept riding his cock, rocking against his thumb, triggering more waves as she wailed and clawed his chest, her pussy clenching around his cock over and over, making him come with her.

            She collapsed on top of him, a pile of Hermione nuzzling Severus’ neck as he embraced her and caressed her back.

            “I love you, Severus,” she whispered and nipped his ear. He smiled. It was so nice to hear. He never had before her, not from someone he loved. Not sincerely, fueled by something other than his cock inside the woman, making them come.

            “Severus?”

            “Yes, sweetheart?”

            “I’ve been alone for so long. Too long.”

            “As have I,” he kissed her cheek, fingers tracing her spine.

            “I don’t ever want to be alone again. Don’t leave me alone again, even if I’m mad and say I need it.”

            He smiled. “Okay. I promise.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so lucky I have almost no social life. Hahaha. *nervous laughter*.   
> I worked hard all week to rewrite this, add things, had to cut and paste and restructure things because I had forgotten to add something that I wanted to, and mentioned in a previous chapter with that intention, but this story was on hold for so long I ended up forgetting when I got back to it. Thank God I remembered before posting.  
> Anyway, as I predicted, it turned into two chapters, so when I said last week that this would probably end on chapter 17, make that 18 now. And since I looked at this all week (haven't even finished the next chapter yet), I couldn't bear to look at it too much again, so I only proofread it once. So forgive any "carriers" that should be "careers" ( I apparently have a serious problem with that I noticed now, I never do catch it!) and other things like that, because if I look at this again, I'm going to think it's crap and won't want to post it (already kinda do). I hope it's good. Have fun.

From then on, things went relatively well. For a day or two. Of course both  Hermione’s and Severus’ faces were on the cover of every newspaper in the wizarding world, pictures of them holding hands as they entered the Ministry, many, many questions of the status of their relationship. Severus needed to threaten people so they could come and go through the atrium of the Ministry. But at least she was absolutely certain now that he had her back. And she felt absolutely confident to work on her own in the lab and ignore the whispers from the interns. He would often ask one of them to go do something, and they would do it cockily, certain that they had earned praise. He would then knit his brow at it and ask Hermione what was wrong there. She would humbly suggest something and get it right, making the others roll their eyes in disgust. She remembered having the same reaction from classmates in Hogwarts, and from Severus himself, and it made her feel oddly good, made her remember how good _she_ was, and that if she kept at it, she could get there again. Severus however, did not remember her giving her replies so humbly and insecurely in school, and very much wished the annoying know-it-all would make a comeback, strangely enough. It was infuriating, yes, he remembered, but it at least would mean she was completely confident in herself again, as she should be. He hadn’t told her that enough back then. That she was good. He should have. Maybe she wasn’t even as irritating as he remembered. Perhaps it was he who had needed a change in attitude.

            When papers asked where she had been and what she had been doing, she refused to comment or gave out the same answer, that she finally felt it was time to start this chapter in her life. They all very much wanted to sit down with her and have an exclusive in-depth interview, and she of course, refused them all.

            It was only at the end of her first week working for Severus that she – and he – saw Harry and Ron. They hadn’t bothered to ask her about her life and truly listen for the past few years, so she hadn’t bothered to share the news with them. And it was only after a photographer had managed to snap a picture of Severs caressing her hand over the table during lunch and then bringing it to his lips as she smiled giddily at him, thus confirming they were indeed an item, that Ron, followed by Harry, found their way to Severus’ lab.

            Snape heard them barge in and turned from his work to the door with a menacing, annoyed stare in his eyes. He wanted to have his words with those fools in private, perhaps even away from Hermione, as he did not know how she would feel about him humiliating her so called friends, because oh, he definitely would. But if it must be now, it would be now.

            Hermione worked on something other, practicing her brewing skills, remembering recipes and properties of potions she was required to understand intimately not only for NEWTs, but for life as a healer. She didn’t notice them until a familiar, yet almost forgotten, voice spoke to her.

            “Mione, we need to talk.”

            Weasley was as red as his hair, and had an annoyed look on his face which at that moment could only be trumped by Severus’ death stare. Potter, as usual, stood there with a puzzled look on his stupid face. Severus could tell this was going to be a long conversation. An uncomfortable one, mostly for them if he could get his way. He called the interns.

            “You may put a stasis charm on your work and go to lunch.”

            “But sir, it is a bit early for lunch.”

            He narrowed his eyes at them in a deadly manner. “If you do not leave instantly, you will not be eating today. Now, be gone!” he barked. They scurried out.

            “Ron. Harry.” Said Hermione calmly, already knowing where this was going by the look on Ron’s face. Though they didn’t have much contact anymore, she remembered his stupidity.

            “ _Him_? You’re shagging _him_?” Ron said, outraged.

            She scrunched her nose and knitted her brows. And before Severus could jump in to her rescue, she started. “What’s it to you, Ron? You are not my father, nor is any part of my body your property. You aren’t even a bloody good friend, are you? I shag whoever I damn well please. And pleases me properly, unlike former liaisons I might have had.”

            Severus had been holding back his will to punch or hex Weasley for the way he had barged in and for the way he had spoken to her. But since she started replying his mind numbing droll, he would not intrude. Let her get out whatever she needed to get out. She should handle it however she saw fit, since she was up for it. He would only come to her rescue if she needed or asked for it. He would not risk coming out as the bad guy and ruining things with her. But right there, with her little sting, he couldn’t help but smirk in pride at the not so veiled compliment to him and the jab at Weasley. Like he was a fucking teenager in a competition. Weasley looked at him in disgust before turning back to Hermione.

            “It’s a great deal to me and I would appreciate an explanation. What the fuck are you doing here? And working for him? Shagging him?”

            “How fucking dare you, Ronald Weasley? What the fuck am I doing here? I belong here!”

            Severus was very happy with that statement. It seemed it was finally sinking in, then.

            “What I think Ron means is that we are your friends, and we are worried about you, just trying to figure out what is going on, and why you did not come to us,” Harry tried in a more civilized manner.

            “After all this time of running away from us, you come back for him?” Ron couldn’t help but bark and undo Harry’s good work.

            “Oh, my friends, are you? So where the fuck where you all these years when I needed you, huh? You could only talk about yourselves and didn’t give a tiny rat           ‘s arse about what I was going through or what I needed. You made no effort to understand my situation and try to help me out.”

            Severus watched as Weasley opened his trap to try and interrupt her, and was about to hex it shut, but his little witch really didn’t seem to need any help that day.

            “Shut the fuck up, or I’ll hex your mouth shut for you. _I’m_ talking now and you’ll have to listen to all if it, arsehole. You two just looked at me like I was a fucking freak for letting my life get to where it was. And it got there due to decisions I had to make for being _your_ friend and saving _your_ sorry little arses all the time! And so because you were alive and well and in the spotlight like a bloody whore, I didn’t matter anymore?

            “Now you want to come in here and say you are worried about me. Why? Because I am not dating someone you think is suitable? Because I bruised your inflated ego by not pining over you for the rest of my life? Don’t you dare come in here and insult me, insult the man that has done nothing but help me, listen to me and give me strength when I needed it because of some twisted idea of what is right or how things should be you have in that minuscule brain of yours, Ronald! You guys didn’t even care to come and congratulate me for my new job, my new career, since I’ve been working here for a full week. You only came to stick your nose into my personal life.”

            Severus had to fight hard not to beam, or get a raging erection for that matter. Her feistiness was a hot trait; he hoped it would stick around from now on. And the words she had said in his defense.... Weasley’s face was enough to put a smile on his as well. It was all so very exciting, seeing her stand up for herself like that. He could fuck her right now, on one of the work tables.

            “Hermione…”

            “No, Ron, get the fuck out.”

            “But you can’t…”

            “You head her, Weasley, get out!” Snape barked.

            “You can’t throw me out, you greasy git!”

            “It is _my_ lab. I can and I will, physically if I have to. And I wouldn’t mind breaking something as I do,” Sanpe sneered, his murderous eyes on Ronald.

            “Come on, mate, let’s go,” Harry pulled him out of the lab, but he resisted. “Let’s go, Ron!” He pulled harder and managed to get Ron through the door.

            Hermione shook in anger and tried to control her breathing after that furious speech. Severus rushed to her and held her cheek to his chest, embracing her, resting his chin on the top of her head. She sighed and relaxed a bit.

            “Are you okay, sweetheart?” asked Severus in a soft tone, very opposite to what he had for the boys.

            “A bit better, yes.” She had needed to get some of those things off her chest.

            Severus was about to say something when there was a knock on the open door and someone cleared their throat. He looked up to see Harry standing at the door, alone.

            “Potter…” Severus said menacingly as he slowly let go of Hermione.

            “I come in peace,” Harry threw his hands up. “I just… wanted to apologize, for Ron… He’s…”

            “A fucking dimwitted buffoon,” Snape scoffed.

            “Well, yes.” Harry grinned shyly. “I tried to stop him from coming… I just genuinely wanted to know if you were okay, Hermione. I’m sorry you felt you couldn’t count on me, I… didn’t mean for it to be like that. I just… I wasn’t quite sure what to do to make you feel better, to help you. You’ve always been the brains of the group, as you know, the one with the plans, the one who had it all together, and I just couldn’t… I assumed you knew how to deal with it in whatever way was best for you, and that if you needed help you would ask. It was stupid of me, and I am so very sorry. But I am very glad that you found someone who… helped you where we failed. And who seems to make you happy. I want you to know, both of you, that I very much appreciate what you did, during all the war, and I know that if it weren’t for your actions, I would not be alive today. So thank you. I’m sorry it resulted in heartache for you, Hermione. Know that I am here for you, I really am, should you ever need it or want it again.” Harry smiled. “I’ll… I’ll see you around, I hope.” And he left.

            Tears fell from Hermione’s eyes, and she didn’t quite know if it was relief, anger still, sadness or what. Severus tucked her under his chin and in his arms again, kissing her forehead as he did.

            “I’m sorry. I’m being improper in the workplace,” she said against his chest.

            “It’s fine. Do you wish to be more improper?” He asked jokingly, but not so much.

            “Huh?”

            “Like shagging your boss in his office. I have to say, your feistiness made my prick stir.” Severus was smirking.

            She laughed against his chest and smacked his arm as she pulled away, wiping her eyes. “Thank you for that.”

            “I was deadly serious. But perhaps some other time, then,” he smirked. “Lunch?” And Severus escorted her out to an early lunch, so she could recompose herself.

 

            And so life carried on. She was doing well in the lab, hardly ever making a mistake, and never caring about the snotty interns who whispered behind her back. In the lab, she remembered everything that needed remembering with regards to Potions. Severus went to Diagon Alley to spare her the nuisance, and got her the new books on the subjects she needed to study for NEWTs. Some of them had remained the same since her Hogwarts years, so she needed only retrieve them from the back of her closet or the bottom of her trunk. Dutiful as ever, she would spend most of her nights and a large chunk of her weekends reading away, revising everything she had ever seen in school. Severus left her to it, sometimes just sitting quietly beside her, checking on her mother, or providing food. Some nights, they didn’t even stay together. At the end of two weeks, she had read it all and made her notes and spreadsheets, so she could revise every single week. And thus practice began.

            Severus returned to his teaching years, quizzing her, preparing tests, both written and practical, for her to take, revising with her, practicing spells – even though he was not the best in transfiguration. Fortunately, she was, and needed only a little push to remember it all and actually start correcting him on some aspects. She felt more confident and happy by the day. If only her mother could be all there and enjoy this with her… she needed nothing else. Her life would be complete. But Mrs. Granger wasn’t so difficult these past weeks, it seemed. Hermione couldn’t really complain.

            Each evening they would practice one of the subjects she would take NEWTs on: Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts. They would practice at his place, of course, or in her room after her mother was settled for the night. Potions she would practice every day at work, so they had one night off. That is, when he managed to convince her she should take some time off  instead of revising or practicing something else. Herbology did not need too much time at home either, since he could sneak a lot of that in during work hours as well.

            Harry tried to make up for his years of being a crappy friend by offering to tutor her in Defense. But really, who needed him when one had Severus Snape? Still, she accepted his friendly gesture and would have lunch with him once or twice a week as they discussed the subject. He actually did help her remember some things neither she nor Severus had thought of revising yet, since they had relatively little time to go over things each evening, and were a bit tired, actually. Severus would join them for lunch on occasion, but would mostly make himself scarce so she could rebuild her friendship. Ronald did not show, probably too proud to take that step. She did not miss him.

            It was one night Severus did not join her at her house that she found it. She was going through her Hogwarts trunk, trying to see what else was forgotten in there that could be of use, when she saw the Half Blood Prince’s book. She had retrieved it from the Room of Requirement before she left Hogwarts and had studied it in hopes of being prepared to face Snape when she did not know he was one of the good guys. It was true, everything she read did stick to her mind, verbatim, because as she flipped through it, she saw steps to the potions they brewed that were not traditional, added by Severus, but still she knew to do them when he asked. She didn’t know how she knew it, but now the answer sat in her hands. She should return his book to him. It was precious. If it were hers, she would like to have it back. Would he be mad she had it all this time? What if he asked why she had it? But it was only right to give it back. She took a deep breath and began to reread it and make her notes. As soon as she was done, he would have it.

            A few days later, they arrived at his flat via floo after another workday. She would be staying a while, and he would cook her dinner. She had been partially dreading this all day, but there was no escape. She had to do it. So as he prepared things in the kitchen, she rummaged through her bag and found his old book. She hadn’t even wanted to shrink it, afraid that would damage the old, fragile book she had managed to keep in good shape for 7 years, mostly because she hadn’t even touched it, really.

            “Severus… I… I have something for you,” she said as he had his back turned to her, and she held the book close against her stomach.

            “Do you?” He turned with a smirk, but his face grew curious once he saw the back of a dark blue, beat down book held to her body.

            “Well, it’s… actually yours. Always has been.” She pulled the book away from her and placed it on the counter between them, cover turned up.

            His jaw dropped as he saw it, and his hands immediately went to touch it, inspect it. “Where did you… how…”

            “Remember Harry had it?” She asked.

            “Yes,” he answered in annoyance, rolling his eyes at the memory of that fact.

            “Well… after what… he did to Draco, he hid the book…”

            “Yes, from me,” he stated coldly, still annoyed at those memories.

            “… in the room of requirement.”

            “And that burnt down.”

            “No. Well, yes, but Ginny knew exactly where the book was, and I… I retrieved it before the end of term that year. Before it burned down a year later.”

            He was going through the book absently, tracing his old notes. “Thank you, Hermione. You have no idea… how precious this is to me.”

            The book had been his friend, diary, confidant for many years. It was where he found refuge. Where he would vent about his bullies through the spells he created to fight them, where he proved himself worthy of some praise at least, which he never really got, through how he improved many brewing techniques and created efficient spells. He should never have left it in the classroom cupboard. It should have been in his rooms, amongst his private collection. Any consultation for classes he need do should have been done there.

            “Why… why did you retrieve it?”

            This was the part she was dreading… what if he misunderstood and got mad? Or worse: hurt?

            “I… well, we were at war. I thought it would be a good idea to be prepared to fight our enemies by any means possible…”

            “To fight me, you mean,” he said quietly, looking down at the book.

            Years had gone by and he thought he had managed to live life pretty well, move on with it after everything that had transpired. But it still hurt him to think about how alone he was, particularly in that period. Risking his life to save people who thought he was a monster, getting praise from people who he unfortunately took too long to realize _were_ monsters, people who he could never trust and who only cared about themselves, and who actually thought he was unworthy of all the praise, since he was not a pure blood. They were only envious, and of something he did not even want, not like that. Not from… _that man_. Just a façade to keep himself alive at least until what needed to be done was done. After it was all over, many people still doubted him, and that hurt him as well, though he always kept it very well concealed behind his walls and layers he had put in place many years before, ever since he could remember, really, ever since he could consider himself someone, a part of the world.

            But now it hurt more. Because as well as he had moved on, and as well resolved he had become with his life these past years, this witch seemed to be the piece he never knew was missing. She made it all the better, gave it all meaning, gave it all purpose. And he wanted to be perfect for her, be what she needed. Have her complete trust and confidence. So to think she had at any point in time not believed in him brought about an awful feeling, as crazy as it may seem. He was not even interested in her back then, but he somehow now needed her to believe he had always been good and worthy of her. That she thought he was not on their side and would need to fight him meant he somehow had failed. But that was not true. It actually meant he did his job as a spy extremely well. He sighed. Being in love was… very complicated.

            “Severus… don’t be like that… I didn’t… know, really, and the smart thing to do was to be ready for anything and everything, you know? And you just had… _killed_ Dumbledore, and…”

            “Yes. All right. You made your point.”

            “… how would _I_ know that he was that much of an arsehole that he would have actually _asked_ you to murder him?”

            Severus was stunned for a moment. It was nice to know she too felt Dumbledore had been unfair. That was hard to come by. He thought only he had that particular opinion about saint Dumbledore, and always kept it to himself. Then, after a moment of silence, he just nodded. Slowly. But still didn’t look at her.

            “Severus…” She made her way around the counter and squeezed into his lap and arms as he was sitting on a barstool. He couldn’t help but embrace her and smell her hair.

            “What’s important is that I love you. So much. And I am absolutely sure now, that you are a wonderful, brave man, with a kind heart, and that you only… got a tough break for a while there, and was lead into some bad decisions.” She caressed his short, salt-and-pepper hair, down to his cheeks and lips. “And if you think about it, I didn’t _really_ believe it, deep down. That you weren’t on our side. Or I wouldn’t have gone back to the Shrieking Shack to try and save you.” She smiled, trying to cheer him up.

            “Yes, you would have. Because you are a good soul.”

            “I’m not that good! Any other Death Eater would be rotting in there to this day, I assure you.”

            Still, he didn’t look cheerful.

            “Come on, Severus. Please, don’t be upset. I love you,” she pecked his lips, “you wonderful,” another kiss, “spectacular,” another kiss, “man.” Once again their lips met. “A hero of the wizarding world. And my own personal, private one.” This kiss was deeper, and lingered. Then, there was a moment of silence as he took it all in. How lucky he was. His lips curled upward slightly.

            “So…” he started,” you read it all?”

            “Yes. You are fucking brilliant, did you know that?”

            He snorted, holding back a little smirk.

“No wonder you make next to no mistakes in the potions I ask you to brew, lovely witch. And make them so perfectly to my standards.” He kissed her behind her ear and she giggled. “Cheater,” he whispered in jest in her ear.

            “Hey! I am not!” She protested, still giggling.

            “You know, it’s best to follow protocol on NEWTs, right?”

            “Yes. But you should dictate protocol. You should write your own textbook. How the Ministry don’t use the brilliance they have in their service is beyond me.”

            “Okay, witch, stop sucking up to me. Let’s get dinner ready,” he smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a bit late in posting this. I'm having a bit of trouble with inspiration this month, it seems. But I'm pushing through and writing the last chapters to this. Hopefully they will become better in editing, as I hope this one did.

Weeks went by, and they did so rather smoothly. Her mother seemed better, or maybe it was the fact Severus was there for Hermione that made it seem better. Hermione had gained much confidence at work, and felt almost as if she had never stopped practicing magic. The interns had even stopped talking behind her back because they were forced to recognize she had merit in being there, and it wasn’t just because she was Hermione Granger. Nor because she was shagging the boss. Harry would still ditch Ron and his workmates to grab lunch with Hermione and Severus once or twice a week, trying to become a good friend to her again. In instances where Severus would have meetings or plans with Minerva, and Harry hadn’t planned to have lunch with Hermione, he would sit with her anyway.

            Minerva of course had heard confirmation that Severus and Hermione were a couple, though she had suspected for long now. She wanted him to take her to one of their lunches. But she was still very shy about her situation and why she had been missing from the wizarding world for so many years. With Minerva, she wouldn’t be able to lie or just ignore questions, like she did with the press or any other witch or wizard who were basically snooping strangers to her, despite working at the Ministry and seeing them in the halls daily. So she made excuses and never accompanied Severus on his meetings with Minerva.

            But now, nearly three months after she started at the Ministry, Severus was convinced there was nothing else he could do for her. She was brilliant, just as brilliant as if she were fresh out of Hogwarts. She knew everything there was to know and then some, and she was ready to start her apprenticeship, and ready for much, much more.

            Hermione though, would feel better if she stayed longer, especially since she could only _read_ at home, and not practice as much as she wanted to. But Severus wasn’t having it. She was ready, and there was still about a month until the start of the school year. It was good for her to start earlier to get settled in her apprenticeship and with Poppy, get started in peace and quiet before students flooded those halls. Luck would have it that Poppy had planned a shorter trip this summer, and would be back two weeks prior to the start of the school year, leaving Hermione enough time to take her NEWTs before she started work.

            And she _was_ ready to take her NEWTs. There was absolutely nothing else Severus could teach her. Still, she tried to stall him, asking him to teach her more, mostly because she was terrified of failing the tests. She needed at least an Exceeds Expectations on all of them, and she was not so sure she would manage. Anxious and insecure as ever, Hermione tried to convince Severus he should keep her on longer, but he did not listen. He scheduled the NEWTs for the following week, and tried to keep her calm and centered until Monday came.

            The tests were scheduled specially for her, of course, as she was the only one to take them at that time, and they were to be applied right there in the Ministry, in a room reserved specially for that. They were scheduled to last 4 days, Monday through Thursday. She would take a written one in the morning and two practical ones in the afternoon. On Wednesday, there would be only one practical left, leaving her more time to rest for Thursday, when she would have two written exams, one in the morning and one in the afternoon, totalizing the five subjects, and ten tests.

            Severus took the week off, to give her support and take her home when she was done – which was always before the workday was over – and ensure she rested and did not revise into the night, into exhaustion, and into madness.

            On Friday, they were both free, and Severus tried to make her relax and have some fun, but of course all she could do was obsess over the results, which should come on Saturday. She was convinced she had forgotten many details to many answers, and done a number of spells and potions wrong.

            So Severus asked Mrs. Sheward to check on Mrs. Granger for a few hours in the afternoon, while he took Hermione to his flat and tied her to his bed to spank, for being such a stubborn, naughty witch. She moaned and screamed in pleasure as his palm met the soft skin of her bum, making it and her pussy burn hot, and everything else was swept from her mind. She got wet, so fucking wet, that the inside of her thighs were sticky. That’s when he stopped spanking her. He rubbed the tip of his cock down her crack as she lay belly down, arms still tied to the headboard. He then sunk it into her warm, tight, slippery folds, burying himself completely in her. His movements were slow at first, thrusting into and out of her, rolling his hips. They then grew a bit more rhythmic, and as he pounded her, she bounced off the mattress, coming right back onto his cock, making it feel so fucking delicious, for both of them. But she whimpered and pleaded because she was tied, and she so wanted to rub her clit into ecstasy. She couldn’t even roll her hips against the bed to get the friction she desperately needed.

            He continued to fuck her, taking his sweet time as her pleasure built slowly, and it maddened her and her lonely throbbing clit. But it felt wonderful nonetheless. He held her waist as he bounced her off the bed, or supported himself on the mattress on either side of her. He kissed, licked and grazed his teeth on her neck and shoulders, making her quiver and moan and just crave his fingers, _her_ fingers, something, _anything_ on her little bud of nerves.

            That’s when he stopped and turned her to lie on her back, since her hands were tied together in a way that made it possible for him to turn her any which way he damn well pleased. He slid his cock back inside her with such fucking ease, holding her knees to her shoulders, making her so exposed to his thrusting and rolling hips. His cock rubbed that sweet spot inside her over and over again, making her head – and eyes – roll back as she moaned and whimpered his name, asking for more. His pubic bone hit her swollen, exposed bud just the right way to make her crave him even more, and rock her hips to meet his, seeking friction as she got louder in her appreciation of his cock inside her. She was horny, so very horny, and her pussy gave it away, the slushing sound his cock impaling her made echoing around the room, making him smirk as he fucked her into oblivion. Their pace grew faster and harder together, both rolling their hips in synchrony. When she was on the brink of orgasm, his thumb came to circle her slick clit, and she screamed so much as she came hard all over his cock and bed that her throat was scratchy for the rest of the evening. Evening which they spent in her house, watching the telly with her mother, Hermione’s mind far away from any obsessive thoughts.

            On the next morning, before they had even woken up, an owl pecked the window of her room. Thank Merlin it hadn’t been somewhere her mother could see. She jumped from bed to get it, and her rushed and brusque ways woke up Severus as she pushed his arm off of her. He was still grasping what the bloody hell was going on when she got back into bed, holding the roll of parchment, sealed. She stared down at it, unmoving.

            Several moments of silence passed before Severus said “Well? Go on with it, witch.”

            “I can’t.” She shoved the parchment into his hands as he sat up beside her. “You do it.”

            He sighed and rubbed his eyes, his thumb and middle finger meeting on the bridge of his nose and pinching it. He then opened the parchment, and read through it. She watched his face for a reaction, but it was unfazed.

            “Well?”

            He looked at her in silence.

            “That bad?” She was about to cry, he could tell.

            He just raised an eyebrow and handed her the parchment.

            “Just tell me! I can’t look!” She was exasperated, tears swimming in her eyes.

            “Witch, breathe! I told you you’re brilliant, did I not? You should trust me in the future.” He smiled.

            She finally looked at the parchment. She got Outstanding on every single subject. She clasped her hand to her mouth, unbelieving. Severus pushed her tangled, curly hair back and kissed her neck, and then the back of her ear as she still stared at the parchment, trying to make sense of that information.

            “You’re outstanding in many other respects as well, witch,” he whispered before pinching the lobe of her ear with his teeth, sucking the burn away right afterwards. She giggled as she pulled away slightly, feeling ticklish.

            “I couldn’t have done it without you, Severus.” She turned to him with tears in her eyes, happy ones this time, and claimed his lips.

            “Of course you could have, sweetlips,” he smiled.

            “Thank you, love.”

            “You are so very welcome.”

 

            After many, many conversations with Severus and a lot of convincing on his part that she was indeed ready and everything would be fine – since the sea of O’s in her NEWTs apparently hadn’t been enough to thoroughly convince her – Hermione decided that it would be right to meet Minerva and tell her everything. She had a right to know what the situation was with someone she was hiring. Especially if something were to happen. Hermione just hoped she wouldn’t refuse her in Hogwarts for that reason, rethink the opportunity she had given. Hermione was feeling so much like herself again, like she belonged, like she was useful… She didn’t know what she would do if she wasn’t able to continue.

            They sat in Hermione’s dining room, Severus and she, on the next Saturday morning, having breakfast. It was on that day, in a few minutes, that they were supposed to go and meet Minerva at Hogwarts, and then have lunch with her. Hermione was apprehensive, he could tell, just poking her eggs on her plate until the yolk ran down to bathe the toast and sausages. He wanted to say something, but couldn’t think on how to phrase it. Mrs. Granger sat there as well, and even though she was sweet Mrs. Wilkins on this fine morning, magic was a topic that could not be discussed nonetheless. As was the topic of Mrs. Granger herself.

            “Is something the matter, dear?” Mrs. Granger asked, looking from Hermione to Severus. “What did you do, Severus? Whatever it was, apologize now,” she finished, not in a harsh tone.

            Severus raised his eyebrows and smiled despite himself. “Why do you assume I did something? Am I so horrible?”

            Just then did Hermione look up and actually come back to the present.

            “No. But men do have a tendency to leave us looking miserable like that. And I haven’t seen her like this since… well, since she met you, so…”

            Hermione blushed as she looked into Severus’ smirking face.

            “He didn’t do anything, mu… huh, he’s wonderful. It’s just…” Mrs. Granger was listening intently. Hermione… _liked_ it when she did that. It wasn’t often that it happened, though if she were to think on it, maybe such occasions had become less rare. So she had to say _something_. The closer to the truth, the better.

            “I am starting a new job soon, and I’m nervous. It’s something I really wanted for a long time, and I’m afraid I will… screw it up and get sacked and never get the chance again. Severus is going to introduce me to my new boss today.”

            “You’re being silly,” Mrs. Granger said. “She’s being silly!” She turned to Severus.

            “I am aware,” he said, finding this situation amusing and feeling for Hermione that she could not have this sort of interaction with her mother every day. He always also briefly wondered what it would be like if _he_ had had it with his mother. How would his life have changed. _If_ it would have changed.

            “You are such a bright young woman. You will succeed at anything you try, I am sure, dear.” Mrs. Granger caressed her hand on the table. Hermione smiled and held back tears. “You need to tell her she’s intelligent and hard working. Reassure her.” Mrs. Granger berated Severus.

            “I do!” He said chuckling. “She’s marvelous in every way and I tell her so every day.” He was clearing his and Mrs. Granger’s plates and leaned down to kiss Hermione’s forehead. She smiled.

            “Now eat up, dear. You’ll need your nutrition for the day, it seems,” her mother said tenderly and got up. “Go hug your girlfriend, I’ll do the dishes,” Mrs. Granger said to Snape at the sink. He smiled and walked back to the dining room saying “yes, ma’am.” If only this could be the scenario every day… perhaps someday.

 

            Mrs. Sheward arrived to keep Mrs. Granger company and Severus and Hermione left. They found a little nook at the end of the street where they could disapparate from, and they popped up in front of the Hogwarts gates.

            It had been so long since she had been there. It brought many memories, good and bad. All the learning she did, how she excelled there. The friends and fun she had. The people who died there. The trauma. Seeing Severus almost die. Where would she be now weren’t it for him? She was convinced she would never have found happiness had he died.

            “Shall we?” Severus broke her train of thought, reaching out a hand back to her so she would follow him. “It will be fine,” he reassured her.

            “What if she doesn’t want me here anymore? What will I do?”

            “I doubt that will happen. But you can always enter an internship at St. Mungo’s. They won’t ask many questions. They’ll only care about the NEWT scores. So many apprentices go through there, they couldn’t give themselves the luxury of having thorough background checks of each one. You will not have as much privacy… and will have odd hours. But I can take care of your mother when you have a night shift. And before you doubt yourself, I can tell you that you are more than capable of handling it, as the Outstanding marks you have will attest. And if all else fails, I will have a job for you at my lab. I can give you a potions apprenticeship and you will move on to bigger and better things.” He made her smile. “It will all work out. Just breathe.” His hand was still stretched out.

            She took it and walked with him. A wave of his hand made a hole open on the gates, its bars curling back, and he walked her through it. It was much less dramatic without the billowing robes on. She looked back to see the iron bars falling back into place once they were through.

            “How did you…?”

            “I was headmaster, if you’ll recall that awful year. The Castle will always have a connection to me, apparently. The only former headmaster who still draws breath, thanks to you I might add. Minerva meets me so often not because she adores me, but because I am needed for a few things here still. It’s a first, since there never has been a former headmaster who remained alive but unwilling to be headmaster, so we are learning as we go along.” He smiled down at her. And soon they were climbing the steps to the Entrance Hall.

            They walked down the empty halls and Hermione felt such a wave of melancholy rush over her. A few tears ran down her cheeks. The castle was, of course, fully rebuilt now, unlike when she last saw it, and yet, nothing looked new. It was all very much the same as when she studied there. It warmed her heart a little.

            They came up to the gargoyle that guarded the headmistress’ office and Severus halted with a sigh.

            “What’s wrong?  You don’t know the password?” Asked Hermione.

            “I do. Ridiculous as it is. I just need a moment, as usual, to get in the right frame of mind to face and bear Albus.”

            It had been six years and Severus thought he had grown a lot, evolved, in many ways. Yet, how he was used by and meant nothing to Dumbledore when it really came down to it, still annoyed him. He was expendable, a means to an end, and whatever would happen to him, would happen. And during all these years, Severus thought they had developed a good relationship, and that Dumbledore had been one of the very few friends he had had in his life. The _only_ friend he had for his many years as a spy. Obviously the feeling was not mutual. Hermione knew all this, how he felt, and rubbed his arm, trying to show support. Severus squeezed her hand and breathed deeply once more before opening his mouth.

            “Fur ball,” he let out in between clenched teeth.

            Hermione suppressed a laugh as the gargoyle stepped aside.

            “Don’t.” Severus warned stoically as she snorted, trying to hold the laughter that wanted to explode out of her. They climbed the spiral staircase.

            The first thing that was noticeable was the complete silence in the room and lack of headmasters in the paintings. It all looked very much like when it was Dumbledore’s office, which was when Hermione saw it last, but there was a different vibe to it, she didn’t quite know why. The air was lighter, more comfortable.

            Minerva suddenly stood in front of her as she snapped out of her absent gazing.

            “Hermione, dear. How I have missed you.” She hugged her once student with some emotion, and Hermione felt comfort, cared for, safe, to talk about what she must. Minerva pulled away from her. “Severus,” she started.

            “I’m well. I do not need a hug,” he said hurriedly, holding up a hand.

            Minerva cocked her head to look at him and held her hands down in front of her dark green robes. “Well who said you were getting one?” She asked defiantly and strode off to sit behind her desk. “Please, have a seat,” she pointed to the chairs across from her. “I took the liberty of sending the former headmasters away, to assure us some privacy. I know at least Severus will feel more comfortable,” she shot him a meaningful look as he and Hermione sat down.

            “Yes, well. It’s not about me today.”

            “Indeed.” Minerva shifted her gaze to Hermione. “Look at you. A grown woman. How have you been, dear?”

            “Well. And you, professor?”

            “Oh, Minerva, please. I’ve been doing the best I can with this ungrateful job that was left to me. Makes teaching seem like a holiday. Has Severus being treating you well, dear?”

            He snorted. “Please Minerva, don’t beat around the bush on my account,” he said sarcastically.

            “Well I’m sorry, Severus. As much as I know and trust you, I have never really seen you in a relationship. Nor have I thought of you as being the type to be one, though I do know the potential is in there. And I watched this girl grow up. As did you. I am very fond of her. Something I seem to remember you not being.”

            “Can’t a bloke change?” He raised an eyebrow playfully.

            “Yes, yes, I just want to make sure. To be on the safe side.” She again looked at Hermione, who was sniggering at their banter. “Well dear?”

            “Yes. He’s wonderful. There are no words to describe.” Hermione smiled.

            Minerva looked to Severus to see him smirking, and then once again turned to the young woman before here. “Very well. And where have you been all this while? I tried contacting you but Potter and Mr. Weasley said you would not be bothered. Comprehensible, after all you had been through, to want a bit of alone time. But it seemed to have stretched for a few years too long, hmm? I had been worried, until Severus strode in here and mentioned he found you one day.”

            “Yes, well…” Hermione looked down at her hands and fiddling fingers. “Well, first off, I would like to thank you for the opportunity, for letting me come back and take an apprenticeship, with one of your staff… I… I appreciate it so much.” Hermione paused and took a steadying breath. “But perhaps you should know… It is your right to know about the people who work for you, of course. Severus didn’t tell you because it was my wish for him not to…”

            Severus placed his hand on her thigh and caressed it. She found her focus again and determination to stop rambling.

            “The reason I was away for so many years is because my mother is very sick, you see. I had to take care of her.”

            “Oh. Well, I’m sure there is something we could do?” She looked at Hermione sympathetically. Her gaze then shifted to Snape when the silence was stretching too long. “Severus, you’re the potions master here,” Minerva stated, as if demanding something of him.

            “Unfortunately nothing can be done, no,” Hermione continued. “You see, before I set off on the horcrux hunt, I… I thought it best to obliviate my parents, for their safety.” Minerva kept listening intently, face unchanged. “Once it was all over,” she continued, “I… tried a spell to reverse it. It did not work fully, and she has now what can be compared to sort of Alzheimer’s, though I am sure it is not that really, and it was only due to my crappy spellwork.” She sighed. “So with that, I spent almost six years without practicing magic. Severus was the one who pushed me back to it.”

            “I see,” Minerva raised an eyebrow.

            “If you are not comfortable having me here, I will understand. If you feel I am not to be trusted around magic, and especially with students’ health…”

            “Was the Ministry informed about this?” Minerva now asked Severus.

            He snorted. “Of course not. She probably wouldn’t be sitting here before you if they had been.”

            Hermione turned quickly to look at him, in what could be described as shock. It was then, and only then, that it all hit her. All she had done was not sanctioned. It could bring much more serious consequences than just not being able to pursue the career she wanted. Would Minerva turn her in? Would Severus let her?

            “Good, that is best,” Minerva answered, and Hermione’s wide eyes turned to the headmistress. “Hermione dear, I taught you. You are the brightest witch to come along in quite some time. I would have to be mad to not want you to be able to claim you owe your career to Hogwarts. I trust you are exceptional even if you haven’t been practicing since you left us, better than most who practice daily.”

            Severus nodded. “Her O’s on all her NEWTs only confirm that.”

            Minerva smiled. “Now, I will respect your privacy, of course, but I do feel Poppy also needs to be clued into the secret. For her to better adapt to your needs and give you a tailored education, which is the point of an apprenticeship anyway. For you to achieve all you can. If you will allow me?”

“So… so I can stay? Take the apprenticeship?”

            “Of course, silly girl. Poppy has been absolutely riveted about your career choice and the chance of being able to teach you.”

            Hermione’s eyes filled with happy tears. “Okay then.”

            “Great. Now, lunch, shall we?”

           

            Later that night, Severus lay in Hermione’s bed after a long day, his forearm resting across his eyes. She walked out of the loo and smiled upon seeing him. So relaxed. So tired.

            “Thank you,” said Hermione as she got under the covers.

            “What for?” He took his arm away from his eyes and looked at her.

            “I just today realized how much you risked for me. I’m a bloody criminal and you hired me to work for you. And omitted things from the Ministry… my God. I’m such a bad girlfriend.”

            “You are hardly a criminal. And that Ministry owes me, _us_ , a lot, its existence basically, I would say. Hiring a brilliant war hero without many questions asked doesn’t even begin to repay what we did. And they hardly made a sacrifice, really. Like they didn’t dream of having you amongst their staff…” He snorted. “And you’re a wonderful girlfriend. Best I’ve ever had.”

            Hermione sniggered. “Seems like I’m the _only_ one you’ve ever had.”

            “Which in itself speaks volumes.”

            “I love you,” she said, snuggling into his arms, onto his chest.

            “And I love you. I would do anything for you. Anything in the world.”

            Hermione grew quiet, chewing her lips as she absently traced his chest.

            “What worries you now, witch?” He knew her too well.

            “What if… they find out. The Ministry. Will I go to Azkabam?”

            “How will they find out?”

            “Will I go to jail?!!?”

            “No, woman. I don’t think it’s that serious. Relax. There could be some penalty, but nothing too horrible… but it’s just best that they don’t know. Easier.”

            “What if… Ron blabs? Out of anger or something.”

            Severus sighed. “I’ll handle him,” he said in a very serious, cold tone.

            “What does that mean?”

            “It means you should not worry, and go to sleep. He will not blab, ever, as long as I am alive. I will see to it.” He kissed her forehead. “Now sleep.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter because:  
> 1) the week already sucks.  
> 2) You will be happy to know that I have finished writting this on Sunday. I quite liked the last chapter. Now I just have to type everything up and edit and I should be able to post more than once a week. I'll post as I finish editing each one.

            Severus strode down the halls of the Ministry. Hermione no longer worked there with him, taking a week off before she started at Hogwarts with Poppy. It looked like he wasn’t going anywhere in particular, just stretching his legs during his lunch hour, one could guess. But he knew exactly where he was going.

            He turned a corner and his target was in sight. And alone. Good. No one was around in that stretch of corridor to witness it. Ronald Weasley’s face turned sour as he saw Severus coming his way, like he had just sucked on a lime or something. But he kept his head held high, and would walk by him without even looking the greasy git in the face. But of course, that didn’t happen.

            Severus moved fast, as he obviously would, having been a spy, and before Ron could make sense of it, he was pushed into a dark storage closet, the only thing visible to him being Severus Snape’s hooked nose, only inches away from his own. The ginger could feel the tip of the potion master’s wand pressed to his throat, and he swallowed hard.

            “I trust, Weasley, that you would… _never_ … wish to harm Hermione,” Ron could feel his hot breath on his face, “even if you are not good friend material. Or human material for that matter. Am I correct in my assumption?”

            “What are you going on about?” Ron asked, trying to put on a brave face and tone, but his fear was seething through. Severus still had his touch. Good. He smirked.

            “Because if word would… come out about Mrs. Granger’s situation, and hurt Hermione’s career, I would have to assume it was _your_ doing.” Severus continued to talk extremely close to Weasley’s very pink and annoyed face, in a clipped, cold tone, wand sticking into his throat. “And if… I assume it is _your_ doing… _know_ that it will _not_ end well for you.”

            “Why would I say anything?!?”

            Severus shrugged. “To heal your wounded pride, perhaps? Or simply because you have a big fucking trap.”

            “I won’t. Lighten up.”  He wouldn’t, it was true. Not just because he was afraid of Severus, but he knew Harry, and probably Ginny, would never talk to him again. Also, he had nothing to gain. If anything, he would ruin his Auror career, along with Harry’s, since they both knew and didn’t report it. And he wasn’t completely without a heart. Hermione’s speech had made him think, after the anger passed, and he felt bad. It was partially due to him her life got so crappy. And he hadn’t done anything at all to try and make it better, not even when they dated. He wasn’t there for her, when she had been for him so many times. He needed to be a better person.

            “Needless to say it is best for you if you follow through with that. Yes?” Severus raised an eyebrow as he pulled a bit further away from the ginger.

            Ron just nodded and swallowed hard.

            “Good. Now, you should hurry along, Mr. Weasley. I’m sure you’ve overstretched your lunch hour.” Severus smirked and let go of Ron, tucking his wand back into his sleeve.

            Ronald hurriedly pulled the door to the storage closet open, and was gone.

 

***

            It was finally Hermione’s first day at Hogwarts, two weeks before term started. She was nervous, even after the talk with Minerva had gone smoothly and even with Severus’ incessant reassuring that she was brilliant and would do fine.

            They had not slept together the previous night, so she woke up earlier than she had to – she in fact had barely slept – and made her mother breakfast. She even dared cast a charm to keep it warm as she ate her own breakfast and set off to get dressed for work, while her mother was not up yet. If she did wake up to grab her meal while Hermione was upstairs, she would not notice the spell, nor would it hurt her. But Mrs. Granger was walking into the kitchen as Hermione descended in her healer uniform.

            “Good morning, mum.”

            “Good morning,” she answered quietly, but not harshly. She really did seem so much better on some days. Even when Severus was not there.

            Hermione served her mother the eggs that were on the stove and sat across from her with only a glass of juice, since she had already eaten.

            “What’s with the outfit?” Mrs. Granger asked.

            Hermione took a deep breath, bracing herself for the worse, though it was nice that her mother had even cared to ask. She used to only eat in silence, on the days she wasn’t Mrs. Wilkins. Now she started conversation sometimes, even if it did not stretch long.

            “I am… starting a new job today.”

            “Oh? What is it?”

            “Uhm… a nurse.” It helped that the trainee uniform was not composed of robes or anything weird to muggles. It was a white button down dress, above the knees, and a sort of apron over it, striped white and gray.

            “Oh. How nice. Good luck.”

            Hermione smiled, and thought it best to leave it at that, on a good note.

            “I’m off then. If you need anything, call Mrs. Sheward. I’ll be back at six.” Her mobile would not work at Hogwarts. But she would go outside the wards at lunch or during breaks to see if there were any missed calls. And Severus got off at five and would be there. He promised.

            She walked out through the front door and around to the side of the garage, where she could disapparate without being seen. Hermione had been long keyed into Severus’ wards, so she apparated into his sitting room. He was still in his pajamas in the kitchen, since it was relatively early still, and a grunt caught in his throat upon seeing her in that uniform.

            “Morning, healer Granger,” he smiled.

            “Good morning,” she smiled shyly and nervously.

            “Breakfast?”

            “Oh no, I already had some, thanks. I just want a kiss before I go. For luck.”

            “Before you go? It’s still early.”

            “Yes, but I’m anxious and I just want to be there already.” By this time Hermione had already made her way into his kitchen and stood beside him.

            “Alright,” he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her lips deeply. She gave into it, and they lingered.

            “See you tonight?” She asked when they finally parted.

            “Certainly,” he answered with a smirk.

            He let her go and she made her way to his fireplace, which had been connected to the floo of the Hogwarts hospital wing, since _her_ fireplace could not be. She took a bit of powder and called out her destination, disappearing in the green flames that engulfed her.

           

            That evening, Hermione walked through the floo to find Severus’ flat empty. He must be at her place then. So she apparated to a dark corner at the end of her street and walked home. She found Severus in the kitchen finishing dinner while her mother watched her shows on the telly.

            “So? How was it?” He asked after she had hugged him from behind while he was stirring a pot.

            “Great. I learned a lot. And Minerva had already told Poppy about… everything, so that was one less worry on my mind. Saved me the anxiety of doing it. She seemed alright with it and said my hours can be more flexible, should I need it.”

            “Good.” He smiled, and turned around to peck her lips.

            “Was she good?”

            “Great. Not a hitch.”

            “She seems better. I shouldn’t get my hopes up, but… it’s been more or less constant, don’t you think? Could something…”

            “Out of the blue? I wouldn’t much count on it, babe. Just enjoy the good days.”

            “Yeah, I know.”

            “Shall we eat?”

            “Yes. Mum! Dinner!” Hermione called out. Mrs. Granger came into the dining room.

            After they were all seated and served, Mrs. Granger spoke.

            “How was the first day?”

            “Oh!” Hermione exclaimed with a mouth full of lasagna, a bit surprised. She swallowed her food quickly to reply. “Really good. I was better than I thought I would be.”

            “That’s nice.”

            The rest of the meal was eaten mostly in silence, but Hermione smiled all the way through it.

 

            Once they were fed, Mrs. Granger retired to her telly, and Severus banished the dishes to the sink to do themselves, confident Mrs. Granger wouldn’t walk in again anytime soon. He sat at the window seat in the dining room to rest, and Hermione sat on his lap, still in her uniform. He smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and caressed the short hair on the back of his neck, looking him in his eyes and smiling.

            “Remember when you asked if I had any fantasies you could indulge me in?” he asked.

            “Yes...” she answered, a suspicious look in her eyes.

            “Well, I may have omitted a few things.”

            “Oh?” She smirked.

            “The white uniform thing… the one you wore when we were first reacquainted might have played a part in my lack of self-control later that night.”

            “Reeally?” She sang with a smile.

            “Yes.”

            “Okay,” she smirked. “Just answer me a couple of things.”

            “Hmmm.” He lifted an eyebrow.

            “In your years in Hogwarts, did you ever… have a late night encounter with Poppy?”

            “I would sooner Crucio my cock.”

            Hermione burst out laughing. He smiled, glad that he could hear such a sweet sound, be the cause of it.

            “Have you ever been with a healer or medical professional of any sort?” Hermione asked when she was recomposed.

            “Not that I was ever aware of, no. And no one ever wore such attires for my benefit. You will recall I was reluctant to share such information with you, let alone…”

            Hermione kissed his lips before he could finish.

            “So… a white outfit then,” she smiled. “Caregivers.”

            “Yes, I guess.” Probably some unresolved issue from being utterly ignored when a child. But he never dwelled on that. It would suck the fun out of it.

            “I’ll see what I can do…” she said, smiling mischievously. “Meanwhile, if you would like to peal this one off me and fuck me real quick and proper while Mum’s show is on, I suggest you follow me upstairs now. I’m feeling really dirty and could use a shower,” Hermione whispered in his ear and got up, walking away from him and making a point of shaking her bum as she did so, looking back over her shoulder with a mischievous smile before climbing the stairs. He growled and followed, his prick already straining against his trousers.

 

*******

 

            Friday rolled around and Hermione was very satisfied with her first week as a healer apprentice. So happy. And there hadn’t been any severe episodes with her mother as well. It had been a very good week. She wanted to celebrate.

            Severus had owled her at Hogwarts saying he would be held back at the Ministry, and wouldn’t be home at her place when she got there. So she seized that opportunity.

            Hermione went home, made her mother some dinner and made sure she was well. After sitting with her a bit, Mrs. Sheward came over. Her husband was out of town again, and Hermione proposed Mrs. Sheward go to her house for a game of cards with her mother. Severus had introduced that into her routine and she really took to it, making Hermione frustrated she hadn’t thought of it before. It always made Mrs. Granger calmer, and it was good brain exercise.

            Mrs. Sheward was more than happy to go, not fancying being alone on a Friday night, and did not mind that Hermione would step out. She would be back later, even if relatively late. She still never slept away from home, and Severus was very accommodating and usually slept there with her on weekends, still.

            So Hermione apparated away to Severus’ flat and managed to get there before he did. Having showered and changed before she left the house, she needed only take off her long overcoat and wait.

           

            Severus stepped through the fireplace thinking he would shower and eat something and call her to see how her day went. He was so very tired, and didn’t think he had the energy to pack a bag and go to her, but if she insisted, he would. If not, he would be there in the morning.

            Instead, he saw the witch he thought of seated on his sofa, waiting for him.

            “Bloody hell,” he uttered and growled lowly at the sight of her. Suddenly, he wasn’t so tired anymore.

            She wore a white dress that tightly hugged her perfect, sexy figure, and did not go too far down past her ass cheeks. It zipped down the front, and had a red cross over one of her breasts, and her nipples cut through the fabric. On her head, she wore a little white muggle nurse’s hat, and down her legs were white fishnet stockings which ended in the red heels on her feet. Just as red as the lipstick on her marvelous, smirking lips.

            “I got a call about someone needing a thorough physical at this address?” Hermione uttered with a mischievous smile upon her lips.

            “Fuck yes, Nurse Granger. I am very much in need of one,” he growled.

            “Good,” she smiled and slowly uncrossed her legs to stand up. His dick twitched. “I believe we first need to give you a sponge bath. So if you would please disrobe.”

            “Why don’t _you_ disrobe me?” He rumbled, already unbuttoning his shirt.

            “That wouldn’t be very professional now, would it Mr. Snape?” She smirked.

            “And is the outfit you are wearing professional, Nurse Granger?”

            Hermione just continued smirking as he undressed. Then, she turned around. She slowly bent over to go through her bag that sat on the sofa. Her skirt rode up so much, so tightly, he could see the shadow of the depths he wanted to burry himself in, squeezed in between her thighs. Though he could not see her center completely, it was enough to make his cock, now free of its woolen prison, twitch again.

            She turned back around with a sponge in her hand and a smile graced her lips upon seeing him naked. His long, thick prick wasn’t yet in full attention, but it was not completely at ease either.

            “Shall we, then?” She smiled and led the way to his bathroom, waving her wand from outside to get the water running already. He walked close behind her and caressed her ass, tightly clad in white fabric.

            “Tut tut, Mr. Snape. There will be no touching the staff, please.”

            “Will I get punished for it?” He asked, smirking.

            “Yes. You just might. Now please step into the tub and allow me to do my job.”

            He stepped into the claw foot tub and sat down as she sat on the edge, facing him. She lowered her hand holding the sponge into the water to check the temperature, then she pulled out the wet sponge and slowly squeezed it over her chest. Her little white uniform became soaked over the chest area, and clung even more to her body if that was even possible, making it very obvious that she wore no bra underneath.

            Severus looked at her now thinly veiled breasts and groaned, and his cock grew just a bit more under the water.

            “Ooops. Look at that! Clumsy me,” Hermione smiled mischievously. She summoned the bath salts and bubbles she knew he had under the sink and poured a bit into the water, making it a nice, relaxing, warm bath. She then knelt on the floor behind him, and dipped the sponge in the soap water, slowly rubbing it on his chest, shoulders, neck, arms, and back. She rubbed down to his stomach, very low, but didn’t touch his cock for what seemed like the longest time to him. Until finally she left the sponge floating amidst the bubbles and lowered her hand to encompass his girth, and began to stroke him up… and down, and up again, caressing and gently squeezing his head and tip. He groaned as his cock grew rock hard in her palm.

            “We need to get you thoroughly clean,” she whispered in his ear as her hand lowered more, to his balls, playing, fumbling, caressing, washing underneath them.

            “Nurse Granger, I would just like to say you have a magnificent touch.” His prick twitched at her gentle manipulation, and it stood fully erect now, his tip poking out of the water.

            “Do you feel you are sufficiently clean?” She asked in a low tone, still rubbing his cock.

            “Yes. Very,” he answered, in hpes it would get him into her marvelous pussy faster.

            “Good. Then let’s get you dry, because it’s time for your massage.”

            He was stepping out of the tub and she came to him with one of his fluffy black towels, drying him off, playing some more with his cock as she did.

            “Massage?” He raised an eyebrow.

            “Yes,” she smiled mischievously, still thoroughly drying off his cock. “As part of your… _physical_ therapy. You need to be massaged.”

            She pulled him by the hand back into the bedroom and laid him on the bed, belly down, head to the foot of the bed. She stood over his head as she squirted some oil on his back and spread it all over, gently. Hermione began to massage his shoulders from there, and his hands couldn’t help but come to her thighs to gently slide over it, up to her bum, which he squeezed. He could smell her arousal, her pussy so close yet not close enough. He wanted to see it, touch it, taste it.

Hermione pulled away and walked around to the side of the bed. He groaned at the loss of contact. She hoisted up her tight dress to sit on him, a leg on either side, to better massage his back.

            Severus felt her warm pussy on his ass – her stockings were crotchless, he found out – and his already uncomfortably placed hard cock twitched against the mattress.

            She rubbed his back and shoulders for real. There were some knots of tension there, and she genuinely tried to make him more relaxed. But she also gently rolled her hips on his ass, rubbing her hot, wet pussy on his skin, teasing him, teasing herself, making her pussy all oiled up, driving him insane.

            She unstraddled him and he instantly turned to lie on his back, making his cock more comfortable. With her still oily hands, she softly held him and started to jerk him off slowly, the oil making it feel even more incredible.

            “Well, Mr. Snape, I think I need to verify your blood pressure. It seems to have… peaked. The massage seems to not take much effect in relaxing you,” she said, sly smile on her face.

            “Really?” He smirked. “And how would you go about that?”

            She just lowered her lips to his cock, and kissed his tip before engulfing him. Her lips slid up and down around him, her tongue rolling on his tip, and he hissed over and over, trying hard not to come and make the fun end abruptly.

            “Yes, your blood pressure does seem to be high,” she said as she pulled away from him “You need more massaging.”

            She straddled him again, this time placing his length in between her labia. He bit his lower lip, as did she, and she reached for the bottle of oil that had been forgotten on the bed to spread some over his chest, stomach, and shoulders.

            She returned to massaging him on the oiled area as her hips slowly rocked, rubbing her labia and clit up and down his length, her arousal wetting his cock. He growled and grunted, his hands slowly moving up her thighs, pushing her dress up to her waist, finally giving him a look at her pink paradise.

            “You know, this is all very helpful treatment, nurse, but I believe I need to be fed,” he said with a smirk.

            “Oh?” She got lost for a moment, not quite knowing what that meant in the sexy role playing they had going on. What was it he wanted her to do to him?

            “Yes. I want to eat,” he pulled her off his cock and up onto his stomach with relative ease. “You.” He pulled her all the way up his chest, and her pussy rubbed against his oiled up skin, so it could be reached by his hungry lips and tongue.

            “Oooh!” She moaned in realization and pleasure as his lips encompassed her mound and clit, before his tongue entered her slit and lapped on her bundle of nerves. She tried to brace herself on the mattress beside his head, and also by sinking her fingers into his hair.

            She was already very much aroused due to all the role playing and the fact he seemed to be enjoying it so much, and also due to her rubbing on his hard-on, so it did not take much of his tongue’s lapping, his sucking and drooling on her swollen clit, for her to come, and come hard, moistening his lips with her essence. She moaned so loudly, and couldn’t help but roll her hips on his face as she came, gripping his hair, triggering more waves of pure lust to course through her body.

            “Oh fuck,” she gasped. “I came,” she stated with a dumb look on her face, since she thought she was supposed to be catering to _his_ needs.

            “Of course you did,” he smirked. “I never leave a meal unfinished.” He tauntingly licked his lips.

            “Mr. Snape, I seem to have become very hot all of a sudden,” she said, trying to get back into character, but still a bit out of breath. “I might need you to take my temperature.” She rolled off him and lay back onto the bed. He sat up, supporting himself on his elbows.

            “I thought _I_ was the patient.”

            “Well, yes, but… you’re the one with the thermometer.” She smirked, spreading her legs wide, exposing her pink, wet, still very swollen pussy to him, caressing the apex of it slowly.

            He let a low growl come to his throat as he watched. “Bloody hell,” and crawled to her, to place himself in between her legs. He caressed them, her legs, over the fishnet stockings, from her feet, still in the red pumps, to her knees, up her thighs, all the while still watching her get herself worked up again, fingertips with blood-red nails on them rubbing her delicious little bundle of nerves into the brink of ecstasy.

            He took her hand away from her pussy and sucked on her fingers as he pushed the tip of his cock into her folds. As he sunk himself deeper into her, her head rolled back into the pillows and she moaned, so sweetly. Her little nurse’s hat fell off her head and got lost in between the pillows.

            “Oh yes, nurse, you are very hot. Let’s see what I can do about that.”

            Severus rocked into her slowly, savoring her tight warm center wrapped around his cock as he held her knees up. His hand then pulled on the zipper down the front of her dress, lowering it enough to expose her breasts completely.

            He continued to thrust into her, knocking her head gently on the headboard, and his hands moved from holding her legs to palming, massaging, squeezing her tits, that fit perfectly into them. His thumbs and index fingers pinched and rolled her nipples, making her moan louder and louder and crave more of his cock.

            He pulled her further down onto it, her head away from the headboard, so he could pound her hard and fast and proper like she very much wanted to be fucked. She scratched at his hips and waist, begging for more without words, and he slammed into her faster and harder, his thumb rubbing her clit in the same pace, making her head spin and her pussy once again explode, this time on his cock, clenching it, milking it into limpness as he came groaning and gripping her hips, bucking into her repeatedly.

            They were still breathless when he pulled her up to sit straddling his legs, her bare breasts against him, so he could hungrily claim her lips. After the deep, long, hungry and even sloppy kiss, their lips parted, both smiling.

            “That was fucking amazing, witch.”

            “That was amazing fucking, wizard,” Hermione replied, caressing the hairs behind his neck as she held onto him.

            “Thank you for that.”

            “Hey, it’s not like it was a sacrifice or anything,” she pecked his lips. “I hope this encourages you to share more of your fantasies with me.”

            It was his turn to peck her lips. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist as they looked each other in the eyes.

            “Now, as soon as I am able to walk again, I’ll need to head home. Are you coming with me?” She was holding his chin as she asked him this.

            “How can I not follow you wherever you go after that?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish these crazy moods of mine would go away. I was reading this and thinking it was crap, then halfway through I thought "hey, it's good!" I wish I could change some things, but I don't exactly know how to. I am tired and have a headache, and I have a ton of work (actual work, not fun editing or writing fics or anything like that) to do. So I hpe this is acceptable.
> 
> And that will be the end of my whining. Hahaha.  
> Thanks for all the love, you guys rock and make my days better.

            September rolled around, and with it, the Hogwarts express arrived at Hogwarts station. Hermione had already been working there for two weeks, but there hadn’t been much work as there had been only training and learning, since there were no students to treat yet. A few professors had stopped by the hospital wing as they arrived during the days leading up to the student’s arrival, mostly to say hello to Poppy, and get their stock of migraine potion, something that seemed to be very much used and cherished amongst the staff. Hermione had brewed the batch that would fuel their days until Christmas.

            There were a few professors who weren’t very much impressed or didn’t care that Hermione was there, but were pleased to meet her nonetheless. The professors who remained from Hermione’s years there, along with Neville, who had taken over teaching Herbology, were simply ecstatic to see her, and she had to repeat several times, shyly, that she had been traveling the world and giving herself a little break, living in the muggle world for a while, in addition to dealing with some personal issues. As she did this, Poppy looked on with a gentle smile, and kindly interrupted when the visitors asked for too much information. Bless her heart, Hermione thought.

            It all went rather smoothly, and she had a twinkle in her eyes when she told Severus about her days. He very much enjoyed it, the twinkle in her eyes and hearing about her days. But when classes started, she progressively became quieter, and looked a little down. She would still say it had been a great day, and would have something new to tell him, but she didn’t look so excited anymore.

            At the end of the first week, when they had already had dinner and said good night to a Mrs. Granger with a relatively foul mood, one of the few times she had been as such in the last two months or so, Severus lay in bed in Hermione’s room, reading a muggle mystery book as Hermione revised something or other in her study books. He lifted his gaze from his book and watched her read, her nose scrunched and a bit of an angry look on her face.

            “What is it?” asked Severus.

            “Hmm?” She looked up at him.

            “You’ve been a bit off all week. Was it too rough?”

            “No…” she smiled softly.

            “Has any student been unfriendly towards you?”

            “No! They’re great.”

            “Are you having second thoughts about pursuing this?”    

            “No! Absolutely not!” She said with conviction.

            “Then what? Did I upset you in some way?”

            “No baby, I’m fine, really!” She pecked his lips and returned to her reading.

            Severus watched her in silence for a few minutes before speaking again.

            “When were you planning on telling me your birthday is coming up?”

            She snapped her neck to gaze at him. “How did you find out??”

            “I was headmaster and had access to the files, you know.” He smirked. “And I am very good with remembering dates. Especially when I was made to look over your file hundreds of times in an attempt of finding some clue to where you three could be… But that is not the point here. You didn’t intend on letting me know, I see.”

            She looked discouraged. “It’s not important.” She shrugged. “Just another day.”

            So it was this that had been bothering her. Severus could certainly relate to not liking birthdays. But he could sense she didn’t really feel that it was unimportant. It seemed out of character for her. And he wanted to dote on her however he could, whenever he could. Birthdays were made for that. He just didn’t know how he could do something special for her… yet.

            “Why do you feel like that? I doubt you always did.”

            She sighed. “It just… happens, I guess. I came to not expect anything from it.”

            He just arched an eyebrow, waiting for further explanation. So she continued.

            “Before going to Hogwarts, my birthday was always an event. My parents would throw parties and invite all the kids from the block and from school, and they would show up despite not really liking the bossy teacher’s pet. I guess it was easier, parents would make them come or something. Once I was at Hogwarts, the boys and a few people would remember and give me something – not in the first year, though, I was alone during that. But it was never quite the same as at home, you know? They threw parties in the common room for some people’s birthdays, but never for mine. I kept hoping maybe next year… but nothing. And things got darker and darker by the year anyway. After the war, I hoped for a while that I would throw a major party to celebrate my 21st birthday, which is a big one. But then reality hit with my mum, and friends that grew further apart, and not being really popular in a way that people would come to the party. I was just Harry’s brainy friend.

            “Then I hoped I would have a job and know loads of people there to invite to a future party, and that mum would get better… but we know how that turned out. Besides, mum always has an episode of some sort on the day, a bad one. It’s like she knows and wants to make the day utter crap for me. And even if I could have the party I wanted… I mean, I really like muggle music, you know? Especially from the 1980’s. I wanted to have a themed party, play only that. Wizards and witches wouldn’t show, or wouldn’t like it and it would be a total flop… urgh, it’s just no use. It’s not important.”

            “But… I wanted it to be special. Make you feel special. Is there nothing I can do?”

            “Oh, but you already have! She smiled and caressed his cheek, then took his book from his hand and threw it to the side so she could straddle his lap. “Thanks to you,” she said after kissing his nose, “I am doing what I always wanted to do. I have a chance at a proper career. I’m a proper bloody witch again. So I will not have the feeling that I am yet another year closer to death and my life hasn’t gone anywhere and that I am a complete failure weighing over me anymore.” She kissed his lips tenderly, hands on either cheek lovingly pulling him to her. “And also thanks to you,” she continued after they pulled apart, “I don’t feel like I am unlovable. That I have nothing to offer. Nor that I will die alone.” She rested her forehead on his as he caressed her hips and smiled.

            “Still…” he said.

            “If you really want to, I would be more than happy with just a quiet dinner with you, love. Okay?”

            “Okay. That I can do.” He smiled.

 

****

 

            And so it was September 19th, a Friday. She regretted not having woken up next to him. And having woken late, because it meant she had to rush to his flat and could only get a Happy Birthday kiss from him and a small bite of the French toast he had made for her before flooing to Hogwarts.  From then on, the day only got busier.

            In the first period already, a potion had exploded in a first year’s face, making it red, burnt, swollen. Not long after, a student came in with one of his hands slightly deformed, transfigured into what was meant to be a teacup. A charm gone wrong in class. They hadn’t even had lunch yet when a third student was rushed to Poppy and Hermione with blisters all over his face. He couldn’t say if his peer had cast a spell on him or if they had used some joke or trick from Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.

            These students were still convalescing in the afternoon when someone got a bludger to the shoulder and fell off their broom during quidditch practice. In addition to that, one of the cute, popular, older Gryffindor boys was taken in, intoxicated by what seemed to be a poorly brewed love potion.

            Her shift was nearly at an end, only an hour or so to go, when Hermione dared to sit down. It only lasted about two seconds.

            “What on Earth are you doing, dear? We need to get going,” Poppy said with urgency in her voice, rushing past Hermione to the door of the hospital wing.

            “Get going?” She asked, lost.

            “Yes! Minerva has called a staff meeting and we need to be there in 5 minutes. Let’s go!” Poppy clapped, and Hermione, dismayed, got up with a groan.

            They rushed down the stone clad corridors to the teachers’ lounge, where most staff meetings were held. Most students were outside, enjoying the good weather while it lasted, before dinner. It was nice, having students outside without much worry other than they being kids and hurting themselves only accidently.

            They reached the teachers’ lounge and Poppy pushed Hermione into the room in front of her. It happened so very fast, next thing she knew, all of the Hogwarts staff was yelling “Happy Birthday” at her. Magic confetti and stringers fell on her and fireworks went off, and some balloons appeared out of thin air, only to float a short way up and pop over her head on their own.

            She was startled, yet touched. She had never had such a thoughtful gesture done for her, during her adult life anyway.

            One by one, the staff members greeted and hugged her as the others mingled, and helped themselves to the food and sweets on the table. As the slight shock she felt subsided and the crowd that came up to her got smaller, she was able to notice a little pile of gifts in a corner, and she got a bit emotional. She then saw that intruders were amongst the staff.

            Harry, Ginny and Luna were there, as well as Fred and George. She hadn’t seen Luna and the twins in so long! Yet, there they were. Luna had that same silly and adorable smile on her face, and the twins, their mischievous ones. Luna and Neville were a couple now, something Severus hadn’t mentioned when she had been away from the Wizarding world, getting all her information from him. Neither did Harry mention it, for that matter. It was a nice surprise.

            Ginny apologized on behalf of herself and Harry, for not being there for her when she needed it, and being too caught up in their own lives.

            “It will never happen again,” she said, rubbing her huge pregnancy belly, looking a bit tired, shifting on her swollen feet. “You do deserve much better friends.”

            The twins apologized for having such a moronic brother, and made it clear that they did not take his side in the split. They very much liked her and wanted to keep in touch, they just didn’t know how to.

            Hermione smiled shyly. “What are you doing here? How did you know this was going to happen?”

            “Oh, we got word,” Harry grinned and looked towards the door, a little way behind Hermione. She looked back, following his gaze, and saw Severus leaning on the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest, watching her with a smile on his face. She excused herself from the Potters and Weasleys and walked over to him.

            “I think you had something to do with all of this,” she briefly looked back to the room full of mingling peers and old friends, and then looked back at him. She reached out her hand and caressed his arm.

            “Very little, actually. Minerva planned the whole thing. I just let some extra guests know of the event. Potter, actually was my intention. The Weasleys forced my hand when I went to their store to buy… supplies. I didn’t know if you would like them here.” He smiled, then pulled her close. “Happy birthday, love,” he whispered near her ear. “I’ll give you my gift later.” He pecked her lips and smirked.

            Hermione sniggered. “Thank you. For this.”

            “As I’ve said, thank Minerva.”

            “I will. But thank you anyway.”

            “You deserve so much more,” he whispered near in her ear as and kissed her cheek as she now had her back to him, his arms wrapped around her waist, and watched her little party.

            George came up to them, followed closely by Fred.

            “Hey mate,” George said to Snape, and he narrowed his eyes at him, as Professor Snape would.

            “Mate?”

            “You still owe me a little something,” he said, grinning. Severus looked at him, puzzled for a minute, thinking they were the ones who insisted he should not pay for the stringers and balloons, since they were for Hermione. “An ear. Does that ring any bells?”

            Severus rolled his eyes as Hermione and Fred laughed.

            “I really miss it, you know. My wife complains she has nothing to nibble on.”

            Laughter was still going on as Severus sighed and rolled his eyes again. “And how do you suggest I grow you a new ear?”

            “I don’t know,” George replied.

            “You’re the one with a lab, mate,” Fred said.

            “Exactly,” George complemented. “Don’t make us do your job for you.”

            “We’re sure you’ll think of something.”

            “And don’t give an earful of how you are busy and don’t have time for ‘this nonsense’. I couldn’t take it.” George grinned.  “I’ll keep in touch.” Still grinning, he walked away with his brother.

            “Imbeciles,” Severus murmured, and Hermione still sniggered.

           

            It didn’t last too long. The professors had to go oversee dinner at the Great Hall and see to it that the students were in their common rooms before curfew. But it was very nice while it lasted. Severus floated all her presents up to the hospital wing. Once there, she shrunk them all to fit in her bag, and they flooed to his flat. First thing she did when they were through was jump on him, wrapping her legs around his hips and claiming his lips.

            “I love you,” she uttered and kissed him again.

            “I love you too,” he answered.

            “Can I keep some of the presents here? They’re most likely all magical, and mum…”

            “Be my guest.”

            She dropped to the floor again. “I’ll just open them real quick and get out of your hair. Go check on mum and stuff.”

            “Oh, so you wish to get rid of me? Think it will be that easy?”

            “Of course not! I just want you to have your freedom and sleep wherever you want. And not sleep over unless you want to. Do you?”

            “Yes. After our evening is over. Which it is not… yet.”

            She looked at him inquisitively.

            “Open your presents, witch. I have something for you after you are done;”

            That statement motivated her to rip through her presents quickly, eager to see what he had for her. And when she was done, he brought it out of his bedroom.

            “It is not properly wrapped, since you are meant to put it on right away. We have reservations.”

            It floated in behind him, a crimson dress, like the Gryffindor banner, in a nice, fluid fabric. It had a plunging neckline, and its skirt went down to her knees. It was sexy. Beautiful. She probably hadn’t worn something like this since the Yule Ball, her fourth year.

            “Merlin! Severus!” She touched it, mesmerized. “It’s gorgeous! So fancy. Where… where are we going?”

            “Out, to celebrate you, gorgeous, sexy Hermione.”

            She smiled shyly and blinked away some tears. “But… what about mum?”

            “I called Mrs. Sheward. She says she isn’t an early sleeper anyway, but she will not mind sleeping over if needed. Mr. Sheward is in Ireland, on business, and won’t be back until tomorrow evening. She’s happy to help, and she wished you a happy birthday.”

            Hermione just gave a timid smile. She really wasn’t expecting anything. Maybe just having him over for dinner, having him cook for her. Something simple.

            He pulled her close to his body and spoke in a low rumble next to her ear that could get her wet in five seconds. “Go get ready, sweetlips. I’ll be here waiting to try and make your night special.”

            “You already have,” Hermione kissed his lips.

            When they broke apart, Severus had a smile on his lips. He smacked her bum playfully. “Go witch, or we’ll lose our reservations.”

            Hermione scurried to his loo, sniggering, and took a quick shower before pulling on the red knickers that waited for her on the bed, next to her new dress. They were nice, silk, soft, and made her feel sexy and slightly horny. She pulled on the dress, and it instantly and magically tightened and loosened where needed, to hug her body perfectly, making her look like a bombshell, the type of woman she would never see herself as. She felt even sexier now. With a wave of her wand, her hair was tied up in a fancy do, fitting for the attire. She slipped on the red heels that waited for her in a corner, peep toe, and could feel they were charmed to be comfortable. It felt like she wore sneakers. For that alone she could kiss him. The way she felt in those knickers and dress could get her riding him all night long, forgoing the romantic dinner entirely.

            She stepped out to see him gawk at her, jaw dropped, deep obsidian eyes burning with lust and desire. He let out a low growl. “Fuck. I almost regret having to leave this flat, gorgeous.”

            Hermione smiled. “You look very sharp yourself.” She walked up to him and adjusted the collar of his black shirt, then let her hand slide down his chest, caressing him.

            His hands, both behind his back, were brought forward to show a relatively large box covered in blue velvet. “Happy birthday, love.”

            “What’s this?” She asked, surprised.

            “I believe it is called a gift.”

            “But… you already gave me the dress. And shoes.”

            “Yes, and now I’m giving you this.” He flicked the box open. “I think the dress was quite lonely, and this could be its friend.”

            Hermione’s mouth dropped open as she silently admired the thick gold choker inside, and gold diamond studded earrings.

            “Severus!” She finally gasped. “You shouldn’t have!”

            “That displeasing, is it?”

            “No, no! It’s beautiful. So beautiful. My goodness.”

            “Not as beautiful as you.”

            Hermione flushed red.

            “Turn around so I can put it on you,” he asked. She did as he bid and he clasped the necklace on her neck. She then took the earrings and put them on. She admired herself on the mirror that hanged above the fireplace, and it all fit together rather nicely. He came up behind her and kissed her cheek, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Perfect,” he rumbled next to her ear. “Now, let’s go, before I pull your knickers aside and fuck you slow and proper right here.”

            Hermione sniggered as he pulled her to the door. “I would have no objections to that.”

            They went to a very posh muggle restaurant. Hermione had only ever heard of it. It was one of those things that didn’t even register properly because it was so out of her reality, especially back when she had heard. It wouldn’t add anything to her life knowing about it. Being there indeed made her feel very especial and pampered.

            They were seated at a great table, next to the window. Once Hermione opened the menu, though, she felt bad. Everything was extremely pricy. He had said it was on him, of course, but still, she didn’t want him to spend so much on her. She looked and looked for something with a decent price, but wasn’t satisfied with anything.

            Severus seemed to have a great understanding of her and her facial expressions, that or he was using Legilimency, because once the waiter came, he gently pulled the menu from her hand and addressed the waiter, ordering a three course meal for both him and her, and the choices he made for her were exactly what she would have ordered for herself, had she not felt money was an object.

            “Did you use legilimency on me?” She whispered after the waiter left.

            He raised an eyebrow. “How could I, with the menu blocking your eyes? Can’t a man just know the witch he loves extremely well?” He smirked.

            “Yes, yes you can. And should,” she smiled. “But this place is too pricy, Severus. We should have gone somewhere else.”

            “Hush, woman. You are worth every penny.”

            Dinner was marvelous. They ate, fed each other bites from their plates, and in between courses, they shared tender caresses and stimulating conversation. She felt very good about herself, the dress and that sexy fabric hugging her body, along with the fact that a few men looked at her, made her excited. She would often run her foot up his leg under the table as they talked. He would just smirk and arch a brow warningly.

            When their meal was finished and the bill paid, he walked her out, his hand on her waist, the envy of many of the business men having dinner, a few even with wives or girlfriends. They made it to an alley, and she fit herself inside his arms, thinking they would apparate back to his place, or even hers. She could hardly wait to ride his cock all night long while still wearing that dress.

            But he apparated her to another alley. It was not the one next to her building, nor one near her street. He pulled her by the hand out to the street and they discretely fell into a line. It appeared to be one to get into a night club.

            “Severus?” She asked.

            “Hmm?” he hummed with a smirk.

            “Where are we?”

            “Part two of your birthday celebrations.”

            She smiled. “Which is...?”

            “Did you not say you liked muggles 1980’s music? And dancing? And you wanted a party with such a theme? I could not throw a party with that theme exclusively for you… yet, but this night club, coincidentally, has a Back to the 80’s or something of the sort theme this evening. I thought it could be enjoyable for you.”

            She smiled and pulled him down to her lips for a kiss. “But will _you_ enjoy yourself? Do you even like muggle music? Do you like dancing?”

            “Tonight is not about me.”

            “Severus…” she said warningly.

            “I do enjoy muggle music. Wizard music is shit,” he whispered. “Though I prefer something from the 1970’s and back, the 80’s are preferable to the sewage they come up with today. And I do not dance.”

            “Awww… but I want to dance with you. Won’t you dance with me?” She teased, pouting.

            “I will… stand next to you while you dance, and hold your drink,” he said stoically.

            “I _will_ get you dancing.”

            Severus snorted and rolled his eyes.

            “And I will make all of this up to you. On January 9th.”

            He looked at her, surprised. “Why… on that specific date?”

            “It’s your birthday, silly.” She smiled.

            “And how did you come across that information?”

            “Well, Mr. former headmaster, I work at Hogwarts now too. And one might interpret this reaction as evidence of the intention of never letting me know about it.”

            “It is not important. I do not like to celebrate my birthdays.”

            “Really?” She smacked his arm. “Well that will change, wizard.”

 

            She danced. A lot. After a few drinks, she got him to dance as well. Not because he wanted to or was drunk and easily led into it, but because he could not resist her swinging and swaying ass in that fabric that moved with it, and he just had to cling to her and move where she led him. He did that also to stake his claim on her, since a lot of blokes who obviously did not fear death had their eyes on his witch. 

They apparated – stumbled – into his sitting room late at night, and she immediately clung to his neck and kissed him.

“Thank you so much for a wonderful night, Severus. The best I’ve ever had. I love you.” She was tipsy from all the drinks she had had.

“The night is not over yet…” Severus hands slipped up her skirt, caressing her smooth ass as his nose rubbed against hers.

She sniggered. “I’m a bit tired from all the dancing.”

“Are you? Because I think you feel a bit frisky, witch. You certainly rubbed up against me enough to make my cock hard.” He claimed her lips as his middle finger made its way under the silk of her knickers and grazed her crack. She did not offer any resistance. “Besides,” he continued when their lips parted, “we cannot end the night before I make you come. Hard. Make you feel good and satisfied.”

“You make me feel good and satisfied every night, babe.”

“All the more reason I should fuck you spectacularly well tonight.” His hands squeezed her ass as she already breathed heavily against his lips, her hands sinking into his short, salt and pepper hair. “Let me make you feel like the goddess that you are and worship at your altar.” Severus’ hand slipped over her hips to her front and caressed over the silk that covered her center. He could feel she was already swollen for him, and her knickers were damp. The truth was she had felt horny all night in that dress, dancing for him, against him, having fun.

She bit her lower lip and turned away from him, pulling him by the hand into his bedroom. She climbed on the bed, her back to him, and as she knelt there, she caressed herself, her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, looking back at him over her shoulder, pulling up her skirt.

“You better hurry then,” she said breathlessly, rolling her hips gently as she exposed her bum to him. “I feel so horny. So, so naughty. I might start by myself.” She managed mount one of his pillows, and continued to rock her hips on it, giving her clit a fraction of the friction it needed, sucking on one of her fingers and caressing her neck with her other hand, all the while looking back at him.

He let out a low growl and climbed on the bed with her. “Do you feel very naughty, sweetlips?”

“Yes.”

He caressed her rocking bum and lifted her skirt again. She bit her index finger, looking back at him, and he gave her bum a gentle slap.

“Oh, yes. Yes. I’ve been so very bad. Punish me,” her breathless voice uttered.

He slapped her bum again, a bit harder.

She didn’t know if she should rub her clit on the pillow or stick her ass up in the air. She decided to do the latter as she spread her legs as wide as she could, and her fingers took over the rubbing. He smacked her ass. She rubbed herself, and asked him to hit her harder. That he did, over and over again as she moaned wildly. Before she knew it, she came with a gasp followed by a whimper.

She turned to face him and kiss his lips. It was long and deep and delicious, the kiss, and when they parted, he saw she has transfigured her dress to Slytherin green, and her choker to silver. She leaned back onto the pillows and spread her legs. Her heels were now black, still on her feet.

“I believe this may be more to your liking. Yes?”

He growled. “I will fuck no matter what color you wear, witch.” He hurried to her side and claimed her lips, hungrily, as his fingers dipped into her now black knickers and went to town.

He kissed her, nipped and sucked her lips, all while his fingers rubbed her slick, swollen clit. He then slid his middle and ring fingers down to sink into her folds and fuck her for a few minutes, scratching her inner front wall, before they were pulled out to start the whole process over. She began to buck her hips against his hand, involuntarily of course, since she barely had enough concentration to breathe.

He began to lower himself to her pussy, trailing his way with kisses on her neck and collarbone. She could sense where he was going.

“No, no,” she gasped, holding his head in place, near her lips, and rocking her hips, urging him to continue his manual labor. “I want your lips on mine,” she whimpered through her heaving breathing and kissed him again. One, two, three more thrusts of his fingers inside her and she came moaning into his mouth.

“Fuuuck I love your fingers.”

He smirked and planted a kiss on her lips while she was undoing his trousers and freeing his rock-hard prick from its suffocating prison. She pushed him to lie back on the bed and mounted him, immediately guiding his cock into her very, extremely wet pussy. He groaned, gripping her hips.

She began to ride him slowly, rocking her hips at times, bouncing up and down at others, all while caressing herself all over, still wearing the now green dress.

“Let me see those marvelous tits, Hermione. Let them bonce for me.”

She slowly pulled her dress over her head, wearing a sly smile that only faded when expressions of pleasure took over her face. She rolled her hips atop him, and her hand came to rest on his chest as his palmed her breasts.

She began to rock harder and faster, breathing heavily through her nose, desperate to come again. As she rocked, her fingers sunk into his chest, and his, into her hips, encouraging her movement. She came with one loud cry. She rocked her hips slowly on him still as she rode out her high, licking, biting her lips, her eyes closed as bright lights lit them under her eyelids. She was completely satisfied, but he was still hard. Very hard.

Before she could come down and register what had happened, he flipped her over to be under him, and he pounded her hard and fast. The heel of his hand came to rub her mound from side to side as he held her leg up on his shoulder. She was surprisingly not sore after having come all those times. She thought she was satisfied, but she just wanted more.

“Oh fuck, Severus, fuck me hard. Sink that cock deep in me,” she half gasped, half moaned.

He fucked and rubbed her faster, and wailing she came once more as he slowed down his rhythm. When she was almost through, he sped up again and managed to trigger more of her pleasure before coming himself.

“Tired you said?” he was still catching his breath as he lay next to her, his forearm on his forehead.

“Now I definitely am. I think I broke some sort of record tonight.” She was panting herself.

“Happy Birthday.” He smirked and leaned over to peck her lips.

“Yes. Very happy.” She was sleepy now, and turned to rest her hand on his chest. “Should we… go to my place? Release Mrs. Sheward?”

“Hush, witch. Just rest. Stop worrying.”

But she was asleep before he had finished the sentence.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some draaamaa.

            The next couple of weeks were a bit hectic at work for both Hermione and Severus. They therefore did not have much time together during the week, only saying a quick hello on most days, managing to have dinner together only twice during those two weeks. Weekends they spent together, but they were so tired that they didn’t do much different from their routine.

            In the end of the second week, Severus saw it fit to arrange for them to go to dinner and a movie. He wanted to spend time alone with her, treat her to something. Fuck her into oblivion. He would ask Mrs. Sheward to check in on Mrs. Granger while they were out. But Mrs. Granger seemed so much better, and calmer. Going out more shouldn’t pose much problems, he hoped.

            Severus proposed this to Hermione while they finished lunch. She thought it was a wonderful idea, but felt she needed to clean the house first, as she had put it off for far too long. Severus would help, so they could be done quicker.

            They started with the family room, as Mrs. Granger was having her afternoon nap, so when she woke, it would be ready for her to watch her shows. Cleaning was done manually, but Severus was very good at non-verbal and wandless spells, so he snuck in a few of those while Hermione was busy with her side of the room and not looking.

            “You do know this could go much faster, don’t you?” said Severus at one point.

            “Yes. But we couldn’t… mum…” she whispered.

            “She’s not here,” he said.

            “But she might walk in at any moment!”

            He was about to say he could obliviate her if she did walk in before realizing that would not go over well at all, even if he was extremely expert in doing so and would only obliviate the fact she saw magic being done, to avoid trouble and heartache, nothing else. He just remained quiet in his work instead.

            When they finished the family room, Mrs. Granger walked in to watch her telly. Good thing they had managed to finish already, so she would not be bothered.

            “Did you have a good nap, mum?”

            “Yes.” She answered dryly and sat on her preferred chair. She was a bit cranky today. Nothing that worried either of them, though.

            “Are you hungry?” Hermione tried.

            Mrs. Granger shook her head.

            “Okay. We’ll be cleaning upstairs if you need us, okay?”

            She just nodded and Severus and Hermione left the room.

            Upstairs, in her room, he tried to persuade Hermione to use magic again. “She never comes up here, Hermione. You’ll be fine. And we’ll be done so much quicker, so I can take your sexy bum out,” he finished as he embraced her from behind, rumbling in her ear. She smiled.

            “Okay… but close the door.”

            He did, and both pulled their wands out and waved simultaneously. Objects began floating back into place, the vacuum cleaner wondered around the room on its own, dusters shaking about on the shelves and other surfaces. The loo too was cleaned, and they moved on to the other two rooms on the second floor. They were never used, so the cleaning did not take long.

            Mrs. Granger’s room downstairs had to be done manually, of course, because Hermione wasn’t that brave yet. Severus let it be, and just helped. It took some time, and added a lot to their degree of tiredness. Just because they had done most of the work by magic upstairs didn’t mean it wasn’t tiring.

            They moved on to the living room, which also wasn’t much used, and Severus managed to convince the witch to use a little magic here and there so they could be done quicker. When they moved to the kitchen and dining room, it was late afternoon already. They would need to make dinner for Mrs. Granger in addition to cleaning, and be quick about it all if they were to make it to dinner and the movie. So after some insistence from Severus, she gave in and agreed they use magic, but with caution.

            They had cleaned up after themselves after lunch, so there wasn’t too much to be done there either. They would be quick and her mother wouldn’t be the wiser. She hadn’t seen anything so far…

            And so Severus took care of the dining room, which he managed to finish in a hurry despite the fact he was always looking over his shoulders, at Hermione’s constant request to mind her mother. He then went into the kitchen, where ingredients for her mother’s vegetable soup were chopping themselves as she cleaned, apprehensively. Severus put the pot on the stove and as the vegetables cooked, he helped her finish the cleaning. They were almost home free, everything done, just waiting for the soup to boil, when Severus turned her to him for a brief kiss, trying to soothe her, because he sensed she was still anxious, even if they were mostly done. The only magic still happening in the house was the wooden spoon slowly stirring the pot behind Hermione as they shared the kiss.

            Mrs. Granger walked in, just when he was about to tell Hermione how everything had worked out fine.

            “No! Nooooo!” Mrs. Granger screamed as she saw magic being used, and on her food no less. She startled both of them out of sweetly staring into each other’s eyes. “NOOO!” She swatted a vase that sat on the dining room table from it, and it crashed to the floor into hundreds of pieces. “I’ve TOLD YOU! None of that in my house! I don’t want it, I don’t want it!” She broke a few glasses that were on the counter, picking them up and throwing them in every direction as he screamed her distress.

            “Mrs. Granger, calm yourself!” Severus tried to shout over her incessant screaming. It made him grateful that Hermione had agreed to put up at least sound wards, like he suggested, so Mrs. Sheward wouldn’t be bothered every single time she had an episode. Hermione just held her ears, jumping slightly every time a glass broke, despair and sadness filling her.

            Mrs. Granger rushed to her daughter once the glasses available for her to break were no more, and started hitting her wherever she could reach, as Hermione tried to shield herself with her bare hands.

            “You… bitch! Why must… you do this? This is bad. BAD! This… is why… my Paul died, because of you… and your gift… from HELL!” She hit Hermione as she yelled this, her blows punctuation every other word.

            Severus came up behind Mrs. Granger and held her arms to her sides. “Stop it!” he ordered. She squirmed violently in his tight sort of embrace, trying to free herself, and almost managed. Severus held her tighter, and against his chest. “Stop it!” He yelled on a tone only Severus Snape could master: acid, imposing, menacing, firm, all neatly wrapped up into one.

            “She killed my husband!” Mrs. Granger yelled as she was held, and Hermione just curled up against the wall behind her and cried.

            “She did not!”

            “She did! It was all her fault, she killed him, because of her hocus pocus. She killed him, and I can’t remember him properly,” Mrs. Granger was now crying as well, though she still screamed, “because of her! She killed him!”

            Severus turned Mrs. Granger to him, swiftly. He looked her in her eyes, his black pools piercing her green ones, a threatening stare that managed to calm her down, even if only remotely. “She did not! Stop your nonsense!” He spat. “She saved you. Her magic, saved you! Were it not for her, you would be dead. Your husband would be dead all the same. And you would have died horribly painful deaths, after being tortured and humiliated,” he ended, with a bit of disgust. Hermione stared at him, puzzled, confused.

            “You don’t know that!” Mrs. Granger protested.

            “I do! I knew the man, the _beast,_ who was in power, and what he was capable of. I know what he would have done. She saved you. Your daughter saved you. You would have died if it weren’t for her.”

            “YOU DON’T KNOW THAT!”

            “I DO,” he barked in her face, his temper getting away from him completely. “I was the one who was ordered to come and kill you!” He let it slip in his lack of patience.

Silence befell the room as both women stared at him, wide-eyed and dumbfounded, jaws dropped. _Fuck. Fuck_.

After what seemed like hours of deafening silence, Mrs. Granger just sighed and walked out of the room. Severus was left to stare at Hermione, waiting for her reaction. She would certainly hate him now. Leave him. He shouldn’t have let that slip. But she said nothing for what seemed like the longest time. Then, she just rushed past him, her swollen, red eyes and cheeks showing signs of being assaulted by tears again.

“Hermione!” He called, but she was already climbing the stairs. _Running_ up the stairs.

Fuck. He blew it. Well, it took him longer than he expected, if it was any consolation. It was inevitable. It was what always happened, it was who he was. He shouldn’t have given into her, let her in, and so quickly. He shouldn’t have been smug to think he could have helped and earned her trust and love. Because not even that he had done properly, help, not when it came to her mother. The rage fit she had just had showed that. And he thought it was getting better, that he had… not important anymore. What was important was he make sure she did not hate him completely before she told him to leave. He would not bear that. _But you yelled and grabbed a sick old woman. Of course she will hate you You were supposed to kill said woman. Her mother. She WILL hate you._

From now on, he would just stick to casual sex with muggle girls he would never see again. It was what he did best. He could not go through this heartache yet another time, though he was sure he would never feel this way again about anyone else. He couldn’t. No. _This_ little witch was special. He truly loved her. Like he had never thought possible. Despair already filled his heart at the thought of never seeing her again. Of having disappointed her. Made her cry. But that was the real Severus Snape, was it not? Half the wizarding world still thought so. He hadn’t even recognized who this was, up until now with her, not really, though he did like himself quite better as such. Even if he had changed a lot after the war, even before finding her again, with her he was… a _completely_ better person. He was a fool to believe that person could stay.

He tried to control his utter despair and disappointment, and finished her mother’s vegetable soup, giving her some time alone, giving himself time to gather courage, protect his heart from what would happen. After repairing everything that had been broken and putting it back in place, he checked if Mrs. Granger wanted dinner. She had shut herself in her room though, leaving the TV in the family room on. He thought it best not to disturb her. So he cast a spell on the pot, to keep the soup hot but making it so the pot would not burn her should she come to retrieve dinner. She would not sense the magic, and wouldn’t get hurt should she choose to come out.

He then went upstairs. She would have to let him into the room, at least to clear out his things. This way he could see her one last time, and etch every detail of her sweet face in his memory, though he would prefer that image to not be one of her crying, and because of him.

Severus knocked on her door, and after a moment, opened it. “Hermione?” he called softly as he stuck his head inside. She was sitting on the bed, holding a pillow to her chest, resting her chin on it. He went in and closed the door behind him, trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say.

“Is it true?” She asked before he could think to say something.

He breathed in deeply. “Yes,” he answered reluctantly.

“H…how… what… why?” She asked, a bit disoriented. She looked up at him with wide, terrified eyes, as if it were to happen right now, as if he was there to kill her and her mother. He sighed, wishing he could go hold her, but not sure if she would want it at this point. He was also disappointed that she could still have such an image of him. He rubbed his forehead with two fingers as his thumb pressed on his temple, and then he finally walked over to a flowery, comfy chair in a corner, which faced the bed, and sat down. He did not wish to relive this. He did not want her to view him as… _that_ man. He stared at her, stoically as she hadn’t seen in forever, and opened his mouth to speak a few times before actual words came out. He thought of refusing to answer, but he owed her at least that much, an explanation.

“Potter hadn’t gone back to Hogwarts.” He finally started. “Neither had you, or Weasley. As headmaster, it befell on me to see to it that you did, so Voldemort’s… measures could be put in place. He needed to find Potter and kill him, of course, and you, being a muggle born… well. At least one of you had to be found, so the others could also be. Killing Potter was of quintessential importance. Every minute he still drew breath was an insult to the Dark Lord, an indication that he was weak.

“I was harassed to do it, and of course stalled. Others were put on the task and fortunately failed. So perhaps something could be done to a loved one, to draw you out. I dissuaded him from pursuing Potter’s uncle and aunt by telling him the simple truth that they had mistreated him and he did not care for them, so it would achieve nothing. Not much could be done to the Weasleys… They are a magical family, pure blood after all. They were already living in fear and under pressure, monitored in whatever way possible, and Riddle was not stupid enough, nor desperate enough to go further… yet. Not until it was the absolute last resort. Appearances needed to be kept. It was all about appearances.

“But then there was you… muggleborn. Expendable. And after Umbridge fabricated that despicable lie about muggleborns stealing their wands, it gave him the perfect means to ‘act within the law’.” Severus sighed. This was so fucking hard. “You needed to be found. You needed to be punished for your transgressions. And he thought perhaps if he had your parents captive, or killed, it would motivate you to act without thought, seeking revenge, seeking to rescue them, therefore  making yourself and Potter vulnerable.”

Hermione listened closely, riveted, holding her pillow tight, an expression of helplessness on her face.

“So…” Severus continued, “after he became tired of my excuses on why I could not find Potter, he ordered me to find your parents. There was nothing, absolutely nothing I could say to dissuade him and still maintain my position in his ranks and trust. He said one of them, your parents, was to be killed, and the other was to be brought in… for questioning. And certainly as bait, to lure you to us. It was yet another way for me to prove myself as well. Apparently killing Dumbledore did not inspire as much trust as the old man planned it to.”

He looked at her, trying to build his walls back up and brace himself for what was to come. But it was too hard now. He just wanted to hold and kiss her. He wanted her to understand and love him, no matter what, as he did her. But she had never done despicable things as he had.

“And did you… know where they were? Could you… find them?”

“No. You did an excellent job, erasing all traces of you here. You did the right thing. It was great planning on your part. That is why I tell you, you should not ever blame yourself for this. Really.”

“And… would… would you have… if they were here?”

He looked at her gravely and seemed a bit annoyed. “No. I would not…” he sighed. “I hadn’t killed anyone in years. Thankfully I managed to avoid it ever since I started working for Dumbledore, always. As I would have with them.”

She remembered how he was actually trying to kill a Death Eater and only cut George’s ear off by mistake. She felt crappy for even asking him such a thing. But it was needed, in order to save himself, no?

“What would you have done then?”

“I … did not have much warning beforehand. I planned to get them out of here somehow. Keep them mildly safe, at least. Perhaps hand them over to the Order. I considered handing myself over as well, but… I had to see it through, Dumbledore’s plan. Defeat that animal. I would have told him they were nowhere to be found, as I did, or perhaps I would have burned the house down and said they were killed in it, for they failed to comply. I had not thought it all through.”

“But wouldn’t you be… punished for that? For failing to find them?”

There was a long, deafening pause. “I was. Yes.” Perhaps she could find justice in that.

She looked at him with soft, compassionate eyes.

“Thank you,” she said.

He was a little perplexed. “For what?”

“Surely you could have found them, if you wanted to. You have a brilliant mind. And you were willing to lie and protect them however you could… when you didn’t even really like me, and I wasn’t an important piece to the plan, not like Harry. It would have made no difference to you. And you got hurt for it. One of those scars on your body is due to me. So thank you. I love you.”

He just stared at her for a moment. “So… you don’t… you’re not angry? Disgusted? You… don’t want me to go? To end this between us?”

She looked at him, astonished, and threw the pillow she held aside. “Why would I?”

“I… I was sent to kill your parents!”

“Fuck Severus, I know who you are. It was war, you had a part to play. I get that, I do. I’m not going to lie, it struck me hard when I heard it… and why you hadn’t told me from the start… that is hurtful. Don’t you trust me? But… I understand. I don’t blame you, love.”

He stood and rushed over to sit beside her at the edge of the bed. “Oh thank Merlin!” he held her face in between his hands and looked deep into her eyes, brushing hair off her forehead and cheeks.

“Is this why you never told be before? Did you think I would leave you?”

“Yes.”

“Severus… I love you! I know you are not that man. You needed to be, for so long, but it is not who you are in here,” she touched his chest, over his heart.

He pulled her lips to him for a soft, tender kiss. “I love you,” he whispered. “Do forgive me for yelling at your mother down there. I lost my temper when I saw her hurting you. I shouldn’t have.” He caressed her arms, where some angry red marks remained.

“I know. It’s fine. It’s nice to have someone help me, defend me.”

He took her hands to his lips and kissed them, one after the other. “You will always have that from me.”

She smiled.

“Are we still going out?” He asked as he held her cheeks, after they had shared a deep and tender kiss.

“That would be nice, yes,” Hermione smiled. “But I would prefer to just go to the movies and sit there, cuddling you, not be seen by everyone in a restaurant with these marks all over me.”

“I have something for that. It will all be gone by the time you finish showering.”

“Still… just you and me in the dark. I prefer it.”

“Okay.” He smiled.

“I should go check on her before we go.” Hermione started to get up.

“Once again, I am sorry for everything.”

“Don’t be. You’re a good man, and you’ve helped me so much. And it’s comforting to know I made the right call by sending them away… even if at the end it was useless just the same.”

“It wasn’t. Believe me. I’ve seen the things he was capable of… it was better this way. You were smart, as ever. Never doubt your judgment, witch.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank you yet again for the nice reviews, they really do make my day. Especially since a few days ago I was made to think that this little hobby of mine is unimportant and that I am silly for writing such things. Seeing you guys enjoy is really great.
> 
> I would also like to apologize for a few things:  
> 1- last chapter I said Fred's ear was cut off when it was George's. Duh. That was corrected.  
> 2- This chapter is shorter than usual.  
> 3- Well... you'll see.

            Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, Mrs. Granger had already forgotten all that had transpired once Hermione got to her room. She was sitting there, doing nothing, and complaining of hunger. This all bode very well for Severus. He wouldn’t have an ill old woman hating him for being rude, forcefully grabbing her and shouting at her. So things would continue to progress smoothly, and wouldn’t be made harder for Hermione. Because of course if Mrs. Granger were to not tolerate him in their lives, making their living together hard, Hermione would eventually dump him. It might not be immediately, but she would choose her mother over him, obviously, and it would break his heart.

            But it was also unfortunate that she had forgotten their little blow out. And that she had had that outburst in the first place. All of it meant she was not better as Severus thought she was. It meant he was not doing a good job. But hopefully he would have time to make up for that.

 

            It was late October and Severus was at the Granger household to stay the night, on a Friday, as was his routine for months now. Hermione had had a particularly rough day. Not due to the amount of work she had done, no. The problem was that the Third Years had gotten into the Wizarding Wars in History of Magic, and of course her name was mentioned. And so, during the whole day, students appeared at the Hospital Wing, mostly Slytherins – just to increase her despair – making up all types of illnesses, sometimes hexing one another, just to go see her. She would never get used to the fame and attention she attracted. She did not enjoy it or crave it like Harry and Ron did. But still, that was not the worse part.

            Some of the more bold students would ask her why she was only now finishing her education, wasn’t it a little too late, they would ask. _I thought you were supposed to be the brightest witch of her time._ Wasn’t there something better and more important at the Ministry for her to do? It made her feel a bit crappy, she wouldn’t lie. Especially since Slytherins had a way of sneering and using a tone that made people feel about five inches tall. How she managed to love a Slytherin, find a good one, she would never understand. Well, they are loyal, she would give them that. Little did she know that on Monday, Gryffindors would have the same lesson, and so would be coming in to see her and praise her, making her feel so much better, on top of the world.

            But it was still Friday, and she got home a bit cranky. Severus was a bit late, getting there just slightly before her, and so dinner was not even cooking yet. Since he was also very tired, having worked on a new potion during the whole day to have it ready by the end of it, he proposed they have sandwiches, since a pizza would take too long to get there for the amount of hunger they felt. She agreed.

            Hermione helped him make the sandwiches, and took her mother’s and hers to the family room. No need to set the table to have a sandwich. And no need to disturb her mother, pulling her away from her shows. Having handed her mother her sandwich, and having left the other one on the coffee table, Hermione came back into the kitchen to get the drinks Severus was preparing. She came in relatively quietly and he did not hear. So she could see him, his back to her, pulling something from his pocket. It was a phial, the kind she would see and use at his lab. He pulled the stopper from it and poured the contents of it into one of the glasses of juice.

            “Severus! What is that?!?” She asked in an alarmed tone, startling him.

            “Merlin!” He exclaimed as he jumped back.

            “Severus? Are you… drugging my mum?” She asked in a hushed tone so the older woman wouldn’t hear.

            He had fucked up. He was excited to try this new formula he had worked on all day and had been careless. She shouldn’t have seen it. He had done it for months now, always changing the formula, tweaking a bit, trying to make it better and make her mother better, for good. Hermione had never known, never seen. Fuck. He was just so eager… He thought his previous formula had been working pretty nicely, and he had been expecting a nice surprise any day… But when the surprise came it wasn’t pleasant at all. It was that outburst, followed by forgetting all of it. So he had gone back to his lab and worked on it. He had been feeding Mrs. Granger the new potion for weeks now, and it seemed to work better, but today, he had had a burst of inspiration that could make all the difference. But he had to go and do this stupidity. For fuck’s sake, he had managed to brew the potions with Hermione working right there in the lab with him, across from him, and she hadn’t found out. _How could you do this? Be so careless? Fool_.

            “It’s just a potion, to see if… she gets better. I shouldn’t have done it without your consent, and for that I apologize, but…” He didn’t want to give her false hope.

            “You’re goddamn right you shouldn’t have snuck around!” She burst out, furious. “I mean, God knows what was in that, what it could have done to her… You could be poisoning her!”

            The apologetic look on Severus’ face faded instantly and morphed into one of anger, his eyes narrowing at her. She realized what she had said and her stomach dropped.

            “Naturally, because that _is_ what the Death Eater would do!” He barked. “I was a fucking fool for believing you would see me as anything else when it came down to it,” he spat, and walked away from her. Furious. Fuming. The truth was that ever since he had confessed to being the minion appointed by Voldemort to kill her parents, there had been a constant underlying fear in him that she would regret their liaison at any moment. And there it was, the true feelings he always brought out in people.

            “That is not what I meant! It’s just… it’s an experimental potion…”

            “Oh, so you doubt my professional capabilities and judgment on top of everything!”

            “No…”

            “What is it, Hermione? Am I the monstrous Death Eater or the incompetent fuck?” He barked.

            She stood there looking at him, trying to find the words to calm him down and explain her overzealousness without further hurting and enraging him.

            “I expected this kind of shit from pretty much anyone. But that _you_ thin I would hurt you, your mother… after all this time we have spent together… I would have never expected that,” he said with a touch of disgust, more at himself for not having been able to win her trust for good. For having let her in so completely that he could feel so utterly distraught at this moment. Had he learned nothing in his forty-five years in the world?

            “Well shame on me, I guess. You shouldn’t be with someone you don’t trust.”

            “Severus…” she started, but he spun in place and was gone.

            Tears flowed from her eyes. She wasn’t being unreasonable. She had the right to know that he was dosing her mother, experimenting on something. Who knows what could have happened! But… maybe he didn’t want her to become hopeful, only to have her dreams shattered. And she was a bit too jumpy when it came to her mother. Her guilt made her like that. Saying he could kill her was uncalled for. He was a brilliant potions master and he wouldn’t give her anything to put her at risk. Hermione could not lie, the horror of finding out about how he was meant to actually kill her parents still simmered inside her a bit, despite knowing that he wouldn’t, at least not now, for sure. They had been together now for months, and he had done nothing but improve her life so completely. Even her mother seemed to be improv… oh sweet Circe, how long had he been feeding her potions? Could they be why she was better? Fuck, she had been so completely unfair towards him! He had even apologized for not having told her, and she didn’t allow him to finish, explain himself.

            She cried more profusely at the thought of having him think she didn’t trust him, and her stomach dropped to think she could lose him forever for her stupidity and temper after a bad day.

            “Where’s Severus?” She heard her mother ask from behind her all of a sudden. “I’ve been waiting for my drink.”

            Hermione turned around to see her mother held a glass of juice, precisely the one Severus had put the potion in. It was already half drunk. Oh well, no use freaking out about it now. It would just upset her mother.

            Hermione sighed, trying to control all the emotions that swirled inside her. “He… he had to leave.” She was drying up her tears.

            “How unfortunate. He promised he would play cards with me today.”

            Hermione smiled softly as she still wiped her cheeks. _How unfortunate_. Her mother was even speaking a bit like him.

            “Do you like Severus, Mum?”

            Her mother tilted her head, looking at her, as if trying to remember something that escaped her.

            “Severus. Do you like him?”

            “Oh, yes.” She shook her head a bit, trying to get rid of that feeling of forgetting something important, since nothing had come to her. “Nice lad. Helpful.”

            Hermione nodded as she leaned back on the counter and tears threatened to fall again.

            “Did he do something to you?” Mrs. Granger asked. That was unusual, her asking about Hermione’s well-being. It filled Hermione’s heart every time – the few times – it happened.

            “No. I… I was the one who was unfair to him, I guess.” Hermione sniffed.

            “Don’t you like him?”

            “I love him.”

            “Then maybe you should go say you’re sorry.”

            She nodded. “I don’t know if that will be enough, though.”

            “It should be.” Her mother turned and walked out, back to her sandwich, taking the glass and the rest of juice in it with her.

            Hermione needed to go make this right, it was true. She loved Severus, and needed him. She grabbed her coat next to the front door and ran back to the family room door.

            “Mum, are you okay to be alone for a little while?”

            Mrs. Granger nodded, eyes on the telly, sandwich in hand.

            “Call me on my mobile, or call Mrs. Sheward if you need something, okay? The numbers are on the fridge, as always.”

            Mrs. Granger nodded again, still focusing on her show.

            “Wish me luck,” Hermione said in a lower tone, more to herself than anything. But she was surprised by her mother calling out “good luck.” She smiled. Maybe Severus’ potions would work, eventually.

            Hermione rushed to the hall, out of her mother’s sight, and disapparated.


	17. Chapter 17

            Severus sat in his living room in the dark and drank, feeling sorry for himself. He had cried, as ashamed as he was of having done it, but now he just sat there. No matter how hard he tried, and no matter how many people smiled to his face, deep down inside, they would always think of him as the Death Eater. A torturer and murderer. Murderer of Saint Dumbledore. And he was fine with that, for the most part, really, since no one ever got too close for him to care anyway. He hadn’t ever let them. But then in walked Hermione, and he let his guard completely down without even noticing.

            She wasn’t even in the wizarding world any longer. And she had saved him. How bad could it be, to let her in a bit more… to trust her? She couldn’t think that badly of him, or she would have left him to die.

            But she tore her way in so quickly, he didn’t even know why it happened. Or how. He just knew that very early on, he craved to see her every day. His chest felt constricted with just the thought of her. He had never felt this way, or at least not that he could remember. He didn’t remember what being infatuated by Lily felt like, it had been so long. But he knew that being with Hermione was certainly akin to that, if not better. He had to restrain himself for weeks on end, until he finally just had to ask to spend a whole night with her. If only he could find a way to make her feel the same, to make her stay…

            He did all he did out of love, yes, of course. She deserved a better life. She was entitled to it. All he said and did came from the heart. But somewhere, mixed in with his good intentions, was the hope that taking care of her would make her love him as he did her, and that would make her stay. Trying to cure her mother was just the next step to that plan. Shame on him, for thinking he was even worthy of such a feeling, of her love and her trust. Shame on him, for trying to manipulate her like that. It would have ended one moment or the other, as everything good that ever happened to him.

            There was a knock on the door as he sipped his drink, which had the color of her soft eyes, her marvelous mane… _damn it. I can’t even have a fucking bloody drink without…_ Another knock.

            Hermione hadn’t apparated directly into his flat, afraid he had already cut her from his wards. So she knocked frantically on the door, to no answer. She tried touching her wand to it, and it opened.

            The room was dark, except for the crackling fire in the hearth. She could see Severus’ silhouette sitting in the dark, on the sofa, facing the fire, his back to her. His whiskey hung from the tip of his fingers to the side of the sofa, his elbow resting on the furniture’s arm.

            “Severus…” she closed the door.

            “Your mother will be fine. If six months of ingesting a few of my… _experiments_ did not harm her, there will definitely be no harm from now on,” he said coldly.

            “I know, Severus, I know you wouldn’t hurt her…”

            “Apparently you do not.” He half barked. Then, he sighed, regretting it. “Just leave, Hermione,” he pleaded more softly. He felt he might cry again, just with her presence, her scent, and he did not want her to see him in such a state.

            “No, Severus. I’m not leaving.” She walked around the sofa to better look at him, speak to him face to face. She then dropped her bag on the chair closest to her and began to unbutton her coat. “Don’t be like that! I just made a mistake. I was irritated and expressed myself badly… I love you.” She began to tear up.

            “Perhaps…” he interrupted, his voice cracking as he tried to maintain his composure. He swirled his wrist, shaking his drink in small, slow circles, as he still stared into the fire, and only into the fire. “Perhaps you just needed someone to help you regain your confidence, give you some support and understanding… and I took advantage of that.” A few tears rolled down his cheek. Hermione shook her head, looking at him, crying.

            He saw it out of the corner of his eye. “I did. Because you were, _are_ , so wonderful, and you didn’t deserve to be so unhappy. And perhaps if I were able to give you what you needed, what you deserved, you would stay. Because _I_ needed you to stay. You, magnificent beyond my wildest dreams, who made me… whole. But maybe you mistook your gratitude and some misplaced sense of debt you might have had with love for me.” He was crying, they both were, “… and I was happy to accept that, and let you continue to fool yourself.”

            “No, no, that is not true!”

            “You can’t love someone you don’t trust, that you think capable of killing your own mother, Hermione. You just don’t need me anymore now.”

            “No, no, I _do_ trust you, Severus!” she said in despair, rushing to him and throwing herself on his lap, holding his cheeks in between her hands so he would look at her, caressing them, and his hair. He couldn’t help but breathe her in, her scent. “That was just a knee jerk reaction, I wasn’t thinking! I just… have so much guilt over what I caused, I am overzealous of her, I guess. But I know, _I know_ ,” she held his gaze on hers, “you would never hurt her!” She sniffed, trying to control her crying, then peppered a few kisses on his cheeks and jaw. “And I love you. _You_ , for you. Even if I were still a secretary to a muggle dentist, having to be side apparated everywhere, or walk with you everywhere, I would still love you, because you are a wonderful, kind man, brilliant and funny and charming and everything I could ever want and dream of.”

            Severus still cried, as did she, as she planted kisses on his pursed lips, his cheeks, and chin. His free hand came to hold her waist despite himself.

            “I love you, Severus. I love you,” she continued as she peppered what she could reach of his skin with kisses. “All the things you did for me are just proof of how wonderful a human being you are, and how much you love me, like I never thought I could be loved. I need you, I’ll always need you with me, _want_ you with me, sharing my life with me. Please don’t leave me, don’t leave me. Forgive me.”  
            He finally parted his lips and she could suck on them, feeling the whiskey in his breath inebriate her. “I could never leave you,” he uttered.  “It was never my decision to make. Because I belong to you, Hermione.”

            She smiled through her tears and claimed his lips, pulling him into a deep kiss. He gave into it, invading her mouth with his tongue. They parted for a second and she said “I’m yours too,” against his lips before they returned to their passionate kissing. Severus dropped his drink on the floor and wedged his hand under her mane, to hold her neck, to pull her body closer to his as the glass smashed to pieces on the hardwood floors.

            Holding her close, holding her tight so she would not escape him, he devoured her lips, her whole mouth, as her fingers sunk into his hair to hold him to her as well. He turned her, to lay her on the couch and press his body on top of hers.

            Her hands slid down his shoulders and arms as they snogged away. She managed to unbuckle his belt as all he did was desperately taste her, fingers embedded in her wild mane. Hermione tried to wrap her legs around him, better accommodate them on the relatively narrow sofa, and they clumsily stumbled to the floor, Severus on his back on the soft, black fur carpet, she on top of him. They both sniggered a little at their clumsiness before she sat up, straddling him, and pulled off her healer uniform over her head. He helped her, eager to see her porcelain skin, and once her outfit was thrown to the side, he admired her with tender, loving eyes. His hands encompassed her waist, caressed her stomach, then slid down her thighs.

            “I love you, Hermione,” he whispered.

            She smiled as she undid his trousers, her eyes still puffy from crying. She then leaned down to claim his lips and he stopped her inches from his face, holding her with his hands embedded in her bushy hair. He just stared into her eyes, caressing her cheek gently, before sucking her lower lip in between his, and slowly reinitiating their snogging. He flipped them, so he could be on top of her, and once he was, his hand caressed her side downwards, slowly. Once he reached the straps of her knickers, he pulled on them and they vanished, his lips now tenderly grazing her shoulders as she pulled his turtle neck up to his chest and over his head. He pulled only slightly away from her to allow it.

            He pushed his trousers down to release his hard cock that strained against them. He then immediately guided himself to her folds as she spread her legs around him to allow him in.

            “Severus…” she gasped. “Oh baby, yes.”

            He groaned her name as he sank deeper into her. Then, he took one of her legs to hook behind  him, holding it there as he gently thrust in and out of her, their breathing growing heavier as he did so, Hermione rolling her hips against him tenderly as he thrust. He softly kissed her as they moved as one, their bodies quivering with each other’s heat and passion.

            Her hands trailed up and down his back, gently tracing lines while she quickened and moaned under him, her breathing loud in her ears. With his free hand, he took one of hers and pinned it to the floor over her head as his movements grew more rhythmic. It was smoldering. Hot. It felt fantastic. Both their pleasures built to their peaks, and exploded simultaneously, with their groaning one another’s names as it hit them. While their bodies came down for the high, he brushed his lips on hers, then on her cheeks, and down her neck after nipping her ear. He smelled her hair, taking in a deep breath as she caressed his hair, the back of his neck, and kissed her shoulder.

            Their sweaty bodies cooled down, and it became a bit chilly. So Hermione suggested they lay next to the crackling fire, crawling around the coffee table to get there ahead of him. The sight of her quim moving away from him made his limp cock twitch.

            “Come on, Sev,” she smiled tenderly, calling him innocently to lie next to her. She wanted to cuddle up to him, feel the warmth of his body, be absolutely sure all was forgiven and forgotten, and that they were understood. That they were them again.

            He crawled to her and lay beside her, propping his head on his hand and elbow, watching the fire’s reflection dancing in her whiskey eyes, admiring her lovingly. She smiled timidly at him, caressing his cheek. His hand, however, reached for a more intimate and naughty portion of her body.

            “Severus…” she gasped as his hand spread her thighs apart and caressed the smooth skin of her mound and labia. She parted her lips, exhaling at the anticipation of pleasure, and he claimed her lips, his tongue plundering her mouth.

            He smirked when they parted, and took his fingers away from her center, moist. She quivered as she watched him, wanting more. Still smirking, he kissed her neck, and his lips slowly traced a path down her body to her mound. There, he planted a kiss, looking up at her, and she bit her lower lip, her heart pounding heavy in her chest in anticipation. He sucked her mound, then ran his tongue up her slit. She moaned and quickened.

            “Stop teasing me, Severus. Just lick my pussy. Please,” she pleaded.

            With that, his tongue parted her slit and probed her warmth, finding her hard, swollen little knot. He licked lazily, then sucked it hungrily, making her hiss and arch her back. He continued at it, also sinking his tongue in her folds at times, as his nose rubbed her clit, and all she could do in the process was roll her hips up to meet his sweet, sweet caresses. Pretty soon, she was coming on his mouth with a holler, and he drank her, all of her.

            She barely had time to steady her breath. Her eyes were still closed, lights dancing behind her eyelids, and she felt his cock sink into her again. And he fucked her slowly by the fire, his hand embedded in her hair as he stared her deep in her whiskey eyes and allowed her to steal a few kisses from him from time to time, during which she could still taste her on his lips. When she wasn’t kissing his lips or staring lovingly into his eyes, she kissed his jawline and chin, and pulled on his hair or scratched his back when pleasure made her quicken. It was slow and passionate, delicious, until they both needed it to be fast and hard and delicious, making them come again, hard, and together.

Again their bodies cooled off, and Severus summoned soft furry covers from the bedroom to cover their nudity. He had his arm around her shoulders as her head rested on his bare chest, and his fingers twirled her chestnut curls in between them as he looked up at the ceiling, dreaming and appreciating her warm, sexy body entangled with his. She traced the scant trail of hair on his chest, along with some scars.

            “Come home with me,” she said suddenly.

            “Don’t I always?” He still twirled her curls.

            “No, I mean… come home with me… and don’t leave. Take your stuff, all of it. Call it home too.” She was looking up at him, shyly.

            He pulled his head away slightly, so he could see her face. “Sounds like you are asking me to move in with you.” Just one end of his lips curled up a fraction.

            “Well… yes. If… if you want,” she said abashedly.

            “And how would that work?”

            “My mum’s old room has a fireplace, and she never goes up there, so we could have that fitted for the floo, so we could get to work. And the basement is never used either, it would make for a pretty great lab for you, bigger than yours here. We would just need to move a few boxes to the garage, clear some out… And you could use the spare room upstairs for anything you need, so you can take some time alone, away from us, when you nee…”

            “Shhh,” he touched his index finger to her lips. “I would never need time away from you, love. What I meant is how would it work with your mother. Would she accept me there? What if she does not adjust?”

            “She’ll just have to!” She said, slightly exasperated. “I can’t keep putting my life on hold because of her. And I love you, and want to spend said life with you by my side, forever.”

            He snorted softly. “Now _that_ sounds like a marriage proposal.” He chuckled.

            Hermione looked down immediately, to his chest, chewing on her lip. Her cheeks flushed red.

            “Witch. Are you proposing to me?”

            She didn’t look up. He hooked his index finger under her chin and pulled her gaze up to his. “Hermione?” He raised a brow.

            “It doesn’t need to be official, or formal or anything,” she blurted out. “I wouldn’t even know enough people to fill up a party, though I suppose we could invite the Hogwarts staff, that would work for both of us, and…”

            “Hermione, you’re rambling.”

            “Right, okay. It does not need to be official, or formal. I just want you beside me for the rest of my life. I am so sure there will never be anymore else. I want your love and support, and I promise I will give you my undying love, and be there for you always, whenever you need, for everything you need, like you have been for me. If you promise me the same, that will be enough for me.”

            He smiled. “You know I will, always love you and be there for you.” He caressed her cheek with his index finger, up and down, slowly. His thumb then rubbed her lips. “I’ve told you I belong to you. And I meant it. I promise.”

            She grinned giddily as his lips closed in on hers.

 

They got dressed to go back to her place. _Their_ place. He was packing a bag to take – and leave there, as they would now live together, it was agreed. The rest of his things he would move slowly, a little per day while they still used his floo, until they had it set up in her house. He was a bit apprehensive about this, he would not lie. But they had practically lived together these last months anyway. He had always been there. It was just a matter of moving his things, basically.

As he was packing, Hermione finished getting dressed, a wide smile on her face. He had agreed to live with her. And to be there, always. She that made her sort of married, didn’t it? She went through her bag, which she had dropped on a chair when she arrived, and checked her phone.

A quiet and slightly worried “oh,” escaped her lips as she held it and looked at it.

“What?” He asked as he exited his room and saw her standing in the living room.

“Mum. She called four times. That’s unusual.”

His heart stopped for a beat. It was just his luck, having his potions spark some effect at the exact moment he was happiest in his life, after six months of things going without a hitch. Or that something would have happened naturally, something that could be blamed on him. It was not possible that the potion she had taken a few days ago had caused a problem. She hadn’t even taken the new version today.

“I… I really am sorry for going behind your back. I just… didn’t want to get your hopes up for nothing.”

She walked up to him. “I know, babe.” She said tenderly as she rubbed his arm, then lifted her hand to his cheek and pulled his lips down to hers. “She probably just wants to know if you’re going to go back. She was asking about you before I came. She said you promised a game of cards with her?” She smiled.

“I did, true.”

“There you go then.” She was trying to be cool but was a little freaked out that something might have happened. He, of course, noticed.

“I’m ready, let’s go. I’ll get more things later.” _If you still wish me to._

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, there goes that mean cliffie again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parting is such sweet sorrow...
> 
> Sorry this took a bit too long, it's just I've been so sick, it was hard to edit. Hope I did it properly.

They apparated down the street from the Granger home, in a dark corner, and walked to her door. Hermione took her key from her bag, and was inserting it in the door when she smiled up at him.

“You still don’t have a key, do you?”

“No.”

“I’ll get on that,” she smiled, trying to focus on the good that had happened and not the worry that threatened to consume her.

Severus closed the door behind him. They were both taking off their coats, Severus apprehensive as hell that his potions might have actually made her mother worse or get hurt in some way, and Hermione with the worry she had fallen or cut herself or had some kind of seizure, actually forgetting a bit about the potion incident.

_What are you doing, doubting yourself? You are a damn good potions master. You knew what you were doing. It will be fine. She will not leave you. She loves you. She does. Trust that. No time for this lack of self-esteem now._

“Mum?” She called as they hung their coats and scarves. “We’re here.”

Mrs. Granger rushed into the hallway from the dining room and just stood there, staring at Hermione and Severus, mostly at Hermione, in silence.

“Mum.” Hermione smiled. “Why did you call? Are you okay?” She didn’t look hurt or anything.

Mrs. Granger just stared, jaw slightly dropped.

“Did you call Mrs. Sheward? Did she help you already? I’m sorry I didn’t see your calls…”

Mrs. Granger continued to stare, and tears slowly filled her eyes.

“Mum? Are you okay? Severus is here to play cards with you.” Hermione analyzed her mother, worried. Severus stood behind his witch, watching silently, beginning to grasp what it was that may be happening.

“Oh, Hermione!” Mrs. Granger called out in a sob, and the tears that swam in her eyes came down full force.

“Mum? What is it?” Hermione stepped closer, a bit in awe that her mother had actually called her name. But the wave of worry that washed over her was bigger than that little detail.

Mrs. Granger pulled Hermione into a desperate, tight embrace, still crying. “Oh! My sweet girl! I am so sorry!” She said, sobbing into her daughter’s bushy hair.

“Mu… mum?” Hermione asked with tears of her own, realizing what was happening, finally.

“Yes baby, I’m here. I’m here. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. The horrible things I did…” She trailed off into a sob. Hermione was sobbing herself now.

“Mum? Mummy? Oh my God!”

Severus smiled. He then quietly stepped back to put on his coat, and then to the door to leave.

“Severus.” Mrs. Granger called, still holding her daughter. He turned back around. She reluctantly let Hermione go and walked over to him, pulling him down into a tight embrace. He was paralyzed, arms to his sides, not knowing quite how to react, thinking this most unusual.

“Thank you,” she whispered in his ear, then let him go. Hermione was right behind her, and moved to stand between them, closer to Severus.

“Where… where are you going?” She asked with soft, scared eyes.

“You two should have some time together. Alone. Talk some things out. I’ll be back when you need me, sweetheart.” He smiled.

“Is… is this for good? Will it last?” She whispered.

“It should. It is what I’ve been working for.”

Hermione threw herself at him, hugging him clumsily as she cried. “Thank you. Thank you. I love you.”

He wrapped his arms around her as Mrs. Granger watched with a smile. He then kissed her forehead. “I love you too, babe,” he said against her temple.

She pulled away, looking up to his face. So tall he was.

“Go on,” he smiled once again. “Call me if you need me.”

“I will always need you, be sure of it.”

He smiled, then left.

           

Hermione and her mother spent the rest of Friday night crying, hugging, getting reacquainted. Hermione was afraid she would go to sleep and her mother, so conscious and completely there as she was, would be gone. But on Saturday, she was still herself, thank Merlin. They spent the whole day together, and Hermione got to do something she hadn’t in a very, very long time: eat a meal prepared by her mom.

            On Sunday, Hermione called Severus to have lunch with them. Mrs. Granger wanted that too. Severus was a bit reluctant to be that intrusive, but was so warmly welcomed that he actually felt quite well there. They, mother and daughter, were both infinitely thankful to him and his help. Hermione’s special, excited gratitude he would feel fully later that night, after he had played cards with her mother, who still quite enjoyed that, as well as his company, and after she had thoroughly warded her room. She was, indeed, so very grateful, he found.

            She obviously still wanted to move in with him, be with him for always, but of course the plans had to change a bit. They couldn’t live with her mother now that she was fully recovered and independent, as they had confirmed after about two weeks of having the real Rose Granger with them every day, at all hours. So the alternative was for Hermione to move into Severus’ flat. And so that was what they had agreed to do. But before they could, they learned that Mrs. Granger did not want to live in that house anymore, especially not alone. There were too many memories there. Good ones, with the husband she still missed. Memories she couldn’t relive, due to the pain of knowing new ones similar to it could never be made. And living in that house where every room housed a memory would be unbearable.

            There were also too many bad memories, of how awful she had been to her only daughter, how miserable she had made the sweet girl who only wanted to help. Because she now remembered everything, every single aspect of what had been done, and what had happened. She wouldn’t be able to live with that either, even though Hermione forgave her and did not hold her responsible for anything. It was the sickness, not her. And it was such a big house only for one anyway.

            She was to look for a small one bedroom flat for herself, or even a studio flat, for her to rent, and if the couple would not stay in the house – which Mrs. Granger was more than happy to accommodate – she would have to sell.

            Hermione, strangely, was still attached to the house. Her childhood had been so happy there, and she could still see her father sat on his favorite chair, reading the paper. Her mother in the kitchen cooking dinner as she happily sang to some tune on the radio. Her father building her a swing, and later on a tree house in the backyard. Her mother picking roses from the garden to put in the vase at the center of the dinner table, to make their meals merrier. She didn’t want that house to go to some stranger.

            And so, after discussing it with Severus and with her mother’s blessing, they decided to keep the house. Mrs. Granger was ecstatic, already planning grandchildren to fill all the extra rooms. Severus said she would have to calm down because _that_ would definitely take a while. Severus did have a wish to have children as gorgeous as Hermione. But fear of being an unfit father was also very present.

            After a couple of months, Mrs. Granger moved into her little flat to live her life, and allow Hermione to live hers. Of course they met constantly, and would have dinner on Saturdays or brunch on Sundays. Mrs. Granger had very much liked living in Australia for that year, despite the circumstances, so she decided she would take her pension and travel, as often as she could. She would book trips with groups of retired folks, and therefore made a lot of new friends, in addition to rekindling some old lost friendships. And thus she lived, and got to know the world.

            Hermione also got to travel the world, finally, when she and Severus were on vacation of course. He took her to the many places he had been to alone, which she had seen postcards of at his old place. It was always wonderful, seeing it all with him, everything he had already seen and enjoyed and wanted to show her, and new things they saw together. And it made for great conversation with her mom, exchanging notes of what was done and seen, and what could be done on one or the other’s next trip. They all had managed to take one trip together as well so far. And now, adorning the shelves of Hermione and Snape’s home, were not postcards in frames, but rather pictures of both of them at the locations they explored.

            Hermione, brilliant as she was, took only one year to finish the apprenticeship which usually took two. Poppy granted her the title with absolute certainty she was ready. She then started on at St. Mungo’s, as a trial first, since many afflictions could never show up in the Hogwarts hospital wing and therefore, couldn’t have been practically handled by her. But in less than six months, they were taking her on officially.

            Severus and Hermione made the house their own, transfiguring furniture, changing wallpaper and paint jobs, buying new things. They added the lab in the basement, of course, and left a room ready for Mrs. Granger to sleep over, should she like to. They took the master suite for themselves. They added the floo to the living room, as it would no longer scare Mrs. Granger, now very fond of magic. And life was so very good and happy.

 

            Hermione had been working at St. Mungo’s for a little over a year. Both she and Severus managed to get a week off, and he whisked her away for a romantic little holiday in Greece.

            On the second day there, they walked around town for the whole morning before stopping for lunch. After a nice, big ice cream cone as dessert, to alleviate the heat, they walked some more, exploring the place. But all the walking and the sun burning on their heads got Hermione very tired, and she asked that they retire to their rooms to cool down a bit. Severus of course happily obliged.

            Hermione lay on their bed, propped on many pillows, an open door to the balcony straight in front of her, showcasing the clear blue Greek sea and skies as a breeze came in through it. She held a book, reading a bit to relax. Beside her, Severus did the same, his head resting partially on her breast as his feet hung from the side of the bed. From time to time, one of her hands would let go of her book and caress his stomach and chest as she still read, or just play with his full head of hair. He, on the other hand, would periodically stare longingly in the direction of the end of the bed and the open doors and the big wide turquoise sea. But she knew what he really wanted.

            “Do it, Severus. I know you want to,” she smiled.

            “I… wouldn’t know how.”

            “Just talk! As you would me. Or anyone. Well… maybe just me,” she smirked.

            “It would be awkward.”

            “Severus… aim for the bump and speak, love. Go on.” She smiled encouragingly at him.

            Severus took a deep breath as he closed his book. Then, he turned to lie on his stomach. He tentatively touched the small bump Hermione’s stomach had grown into. It took a few moments for him to start caressing it. A few more, in which he took deep breaths and his jaw lowered and closed a few times, for him to start speaking.

            “Hello in there,” he said softly, and Hermione watched with a loving smile, her heart overflowing with warmth and so much love for this man. She caressed his hair, and he looked at her, as if asking for permission to continue, or if he was doing it properly. She nodded, smiling, encouraging him.

            “This is your dad speaking.” He cleared his throat. “I can hardly wait for you to come out, so I can meet you, sweet girl.” Hermione caressed his head still. “I am going to teach you so many things. Hopefully I will do that well enough. Especially how to fend off those pesky boys.” Hermione sniggered at this. Suddenly, the baby moved inside her belly, they both felt it. He looked up at his witch, amazed, his hand never leaving her belly. It was the first time it had happened.

            “See? She likes hearing her daddy’s voice, don’t you, baby girl?” Hermione asked, and again the baby rolled inside her. “Of course you do. It’s a great, soothing voice.”

            Severus was excited to see he had caused a reaction in the unborn child and continued caressing and talking, trying to make her move more. Except he did not know what else to say. So he just talked. “When you come meet us, I will tell you all about how you were a very pleasant but unexpected surprise. Because your mummy is stubborn.”

            Hermione laughed a bit as she smacked Severus’ arm, and the baby kicked right under his hand.

            “You see, Mummy was very busy at work, and tired, and couldn’t find the time to brew her contraceptive potion. So she trusted muggle _science_ ”, he said sarcastically, “like I had warned her she shouldn’t, instead of coming to me. And so you came into our lives.”

            “Severus… be nice,” she said in a warning yet playful tone.

            “Daddy is very scared, it is true. But I can tell you I love you so very much already. And I promise I will do my absolute best to be the good father you deserve to have, sweet girl,” he finished with a more serious tone, and kissed Hermione’s stomach. There was a gentle nudge right under his lips.

            Hermione caressed his hair still. “Hey,” she called. He shifted his gaze to her, and she flexed her index finger, calling him closer, to kiss her lips. And so he did.

            “You will be an amazing father, Severus my darling, I have no doubt in my mind, nor in my heart.”

            He smiled, and accepted the compliment in silence, praying to any deity that might hear that she was right. “You know,” he said after a few moments, “we should really make an appointment at the Ministry or something, sign some papers, make this official before the little one pops out.”

            “We really, really should,” she smiled. “Let’s go as soon as we get home. This right now could be our honeymoon.”

            “As you wish, love.” He pecked her lips again.

            They lay lazily for a few minutes before Severus spoke again.

            “It’s such a nice, warm day. Do you fancy a swim?”

            She smiled. “Yes, okay. I’ll go change into my suit.”

            Hermione swung off the side of the bed with some difficulty, and waddled a bit towards where her bag lay, on a chair, rummaging through it until she found her suit – a one piece, of course – and pulled it out. Severus watched, still in bed, with his head propped up on his hand, smiling. Hermione then pulled the throw on the foot of the bed from under his feet and placed it on top of her head, covering her whole body. Severus still watched, with a puzzled and amused look as she struggled under the cloth, presumably trying to take off the light flowery dress she wore without losing the protection of the throw.

            “What in Merlin’s name are you doing, witch?” He asked, smirking, amused as he watched what seemed like a crazed child dressed as a ghost for Halloween.

            “Changing.”

            “And why did you cover yourself?”

            “Because I’m fat. I don’t want you to see my wobbly bits,” she answered from under the throw as she paused for air before trying to pull on her bathing suit. “I want you to still desire me after this.”

            “You are not fat, woman. You are beautiful. I very much appreciate your wobbly bits.”

            Hermione pulled the throw off her head to look at him, but it still covered her naked body. “You are lying,” she said, a little pouty, her bushy hair disheveled from having the throw rubbing on it.

            “I most certainly am not. You are so fucking gorgeous. In fact…” he stretched himself to reach her hand and pulled her closer to him, her thighs now touching the mattress. “… let us postpone our swimming for about an hour so I can show you just how much I still desire you,” he smiled with malice.

            “I’m not in the mood,” she said, still pouty, but with no conviction at all.

            “Of course you are, you little minx. Don’t lie to me.” He knew for a fact that she was hornier than he had ever seen her. She could get soaking wet with a simple kiss on her cheek at any given moment of the day. He was reading about pregnancy and parenting, a lot, and found that was very normal for the second trimester. He was so glad for it. “Besides… you’re the one who wants this to be our honeymoon… I must shag you until your brains turn into mush and you can’t even remember your name. I think it is required by law.” He smirked.

            “Is it?” She smirked as well.

            “It is. It’s why it’s customary for wives to take the husband’s name, I believe. That way they can remember it later,” he said playfully.

            She smiled shyly as he pulled the throw off her body, and it fell from her shoulders to the floor, revealing her nude, beautifully large form. He admired her and licked his lips before tugging on her hand, indicating she should climb on the bed once again. That she did, and lay next to him as he caressed her body all over. His lips covered hers, dominated them, with an enticing deep kiss as a hand ran down from her cheek, past her collarbone, to rest on a breast, making her whole body quiver. Her breasts were very sensitive, and as he rolled his thumb over her already pert nipple, she moaned wantonly into his mouth.

            “Not in the mood, hmmm?” He asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

            “Shut up,” she said playfully. “The question is, are _you_ in the mood.” Her hand was sinking into his boxers and she smiled when she found his hardening cock, growing stiffer still in her palm.

            “Always hard for you, sweetlips,” he whispered in her ear before his mouth hungrily engulfed what it could of her swollen breast. His tongue rolled over one pert nipple as his thumb and index finger lightly pinched the other.

            “Uuuuuuuhhhhmmm. Yesss. Fffuck,” she let out.

            “I love your tits like this.”

            “I thought you liked them small…” she said in a hushed, sensual tone, trying not to moan too loudly, “… so they could fit whole into your mouth.”

            “I like them in every shape and size they might come in, love.” His mouth returned to one breast as his hand ran slowly down her body, making her quiver and quicken until he finally reached her mound.

            His fingers grazed her shaved pussy, lightly teasing her labia down one side and up the other, as his lips still sucked on her breast. She moaned and held his head to her, encouraging him, as she spread her legs wide.

            Two fingers found her knot of nerves and circled it slowly once before dipping down to her folds to find her moisture. He need not dig deep at all as her fluids pooled abundantly at her entrance. He spread them out onto her clit and labia, every inch of her he could play with it. Her breathing was very heavy, and she gently rocked her hips against his hand.

            “Look at how wet you are, sweetlips,” he said as he pulled his fingers away from her briefly, to show her. He then licked them clean. “I can go swimming right here,” he said as he once again dipped his fingers inside her and spread out more of her arousal, now circling her clit, increasing his speed slowly. She bit her lower lip as her labored breathing came through her nose.

            He ran the tip of his tongue on her lips before claiming them, two fingers always rubbing her clit in circles, then side to side, faster and faster. She bucked her hips towards his hand and rocked at the speed he set as she held his cheeks, his lips to hers, and got lost in his kiss.

            Then four fingers were rubbing all of her, side to side, and it felt so incredibly  marvelous, and it got so hard to breathe, she pulled away from his lips, her thighs closing on his hand. He rested his leg on one of hers, the one closest to him, to keep her spread wide as he busied his lips with her tits, rubbing her clit harder and harder, faster and faster, giving her room to whimper and moan, as she rocked her hips to meet his hand.

            “Fuck. Severus. Severus.” She gasped. “I’m coming.”

            “Come for me, beautiful witch. Soak my hand,” he whispered as his nose touched her cheek. “Let me drown in your delicious pussy.” And with that, she came, gripping his arm and wetting his hand. He spread it on her inner thighs, caressing her, and peppered kisses on her cheeks and neck as she caught her breath. His fingers then traced her lips, and she sucked on them, tasting herself, before she sucked on his lips.

            He turned her to lie on her side, back to him, as this was one of the most comfortable positions her bump would allow, and he guided the tip of his rock-hard cock to tease her folds from behind. He slipped it up, rubbing her clit gently, making her quiver with the sensitivity, then returned to her warm, moist folds. She moaned, and pushed back onto his cock.

            “You want me already, you little horny vixen.”

            “Fuck yes. I’m always ready for your magnificent cock, babe.”

            He pushed himself to fill her, and she relished in the feeling. He then thrust slowly into her as he cupped and massaged her breast, and she reached around to sink her fingers into his hair as he nipped her neck too.

            “Talk to me, Sev…”

            “Why?” He rumbled and smirked. “Does it make your pussy ache for me, witch?”

            “Yes,” she moaned.

            “Does it make you so very wet I can slip my hard cock deep into you easily? Like this…” he whispered that last part as he sunk into her, to the hilt.

            “Uuummmhhmm,” she moaned. “Fuck me hard, Severus. Fuck me so hard I pass out,” she pleaded.

            And so he began to pound her, his grip on her hip and his hips slamming into her bum. He reached to rub her clit once more, and her hand covered his and set the pace, fast.

            “Fuck yes, right there, Severus. Sink all of your huge cock into me. Yes, yes… you’ll make me come so hard!” She panted as he fucked her, his fingers rubbing her clit vigorously from side to side.

            “Do you like my cock, Hermione?” He whispered in her ear.

            “So fucking much!” She screamed.

            “Then come on it.” One more tap on her swollen bud was enough to make her come undone, squeezing his cock inside her, making him come hard as well.

            “Bloody hell, Hermione. You are fucking magnificent.”

            She smiled and turned to face him, to kiss him. He pulled her leg to rest on his hip, and there they remained for a little while longer.

 

            When they finally got down to the beach, the sun didn’t shine so brightly off the white stone walls anymore. Hermione had her black one-piece bathing suit on, and over it, a nice flow-y white transparent robe. Severus wore trousers and a white, untucked dress shirt.

            “Why are you dressed?” She asked as he laid down a towel for them to sit on, at a more secluded end of the beach. In the distance, they could still see many people lounging around on the sand. Next to them, one or two people packed up to leave, and a few passed by from time to time. Maybe because the sea was a bit rougher there. “I thought we were supposed to go swimming.”

            He offered a hand for her to sit. Then, he sat himself behind her, his legs on either side, his body supporting her. “Should it come to that, I am wearing swimming trunks under this. But I would prefer not to flaunt my body for people from all around the world to see.”

            She laughed. “You’re gorgeous, hon.  Just make sure the chippies know you are all mine”

            “Will do,” he smiled and kissed her behind her ear.

            They admired the sun setting in silence for a few minutes before Hermione spoke. “This is a gorgeous place to get married.”

            “Hmmm. Too bad your mum and friends aren’t here.”

            “I told you I don’t need anything fancy or too formal. Just you and me, and probably a Ministry official of some sort. Or a muggle one. Or maybe come back some time and just do a little informal ceremony.”

            “Yes… that is a good idea. Or maybe…” He suddenly held a little black box in front of her eyes and flicked it open to reveal a ring, studded with diamonds all around, and a simple, thick, gold wedding band. “… we can make our vows right here and now,” Hermione was clasping her mouth, eyes full of tears as he talked into her ear, “… and when we get back, we see about the officials. And perhaps a small gathering in our backyard. Hmm?” He said this as if it were suggestion they would still need to discuss, but it was already neatly planned and set for when they returned, of course.

            Hermione just nodded, trying to hold back tears. He made his way around her, to face her, and plucked the diamond ring from the box, taking her hand in his.

            “I, Severus Snape, take you, Hermione Jean Granger,” he started to push the ring onto her finger, “to be my wife. And I promise to love you faithfully, cherish and adore you, support you every step of the way, and give myself wholly to you and to the purpose of making you the happiest woman on this Earth, as happy as you make me.”

            Hermione was crying when he finished, and he kissed the ring, now firmly placed on her finger. It widened a bit, magically, as he slid it onto her finger. It was charmed to, for her fingers were already swollen due to the pregnancy.

            “Oh Severus!” She was sobbing. “You should give a girl a warning! How am I supposed to follow that?”

            He snorted a bit and offered her the box, with his wedding band in it. “I don’t need fancy words, love. Just you beside me for the rest of my life.”

            She took the ring and began to slide it on his finger. “I, Hermione Jean Granger, take you, Severus Snape, to be my husband, to love and support until my dying breath, making a point of drawing out your gorgeous smiles every day.” Her crying intensified. “I don’t, know what else to say! I just love you so very much, with all my heart, and I never thought I could be so happy until your came back into my life. I will be yours forever.”

            He smiled and pecked her lips. “You need say nothing more, love.”

            They sat and watched the sunset over the sea, holding hands, fingers firmly intertwined, before going back to their hotel room to further enjoy their honeymoon.

 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few thoughts:
> 
> 1- When I started writing this story, I intended on killing Mrs. Granger off, or at the very least making Hermione give up as she just got more abusive and placing her in a home that could better care for her as she allowed herself to be happy and live her life. So to all of you (I think Scaleybark and Roilena especially) who were worried Mrs. Granger was about to be dealt a bad hand in the beginning, congrats on the witchy feelings and intuition, cause that was the vibe I was in, yes. But then I fell in a slump with the story and ended up working on Heated Confessions first and then my vibe changed when I got back to it. 
> 
> 2- I may have stolen the wobbly bits part from Bridget Jones, yes.
> 
> 3- I hope you come back for my new story. The idea is I will post in about two weeks, because I want to type everything I have so far (10 chapters) and weave together a major plot point it will get to eventually, so it makes sense and I don't get lost when I finally write it. And I also need to write and type some things for my other ship. BUUUUT I am SO excited about the new SSHG story that I don't know if I can wait that long to get organized and might post like, tomorrow and just live with the madness. XD So be sure to check every other day, if you want to.
> 
> XoxO, see you all soon.


End file.
